Tighten Up
by CarliexJohnson
Summary: Sam helps Rachel in her time of need, and they develop a new friendship, but we ALL know its more than that. Samchel, Artana, few mentions of Fuinn, Bartie,and Brittana for jealousy reasons. rated t for reasons...
1. A Friend, Finally

"Sam! Wait" The fiery Latina exclaimed.

"Why should I wait for you SATAN…" He paused to see the horrified look on her face.

"Oops, I meant SANTANA. _My bad_." He said sarcastically.

"Just let me explain! Please!" She said, almost in tears.

"There's not much to explain! I heard _ALL _about your little _Fling _Friday Nigh with Puck!" He said, with venom flowing off his tongue as he spoke.

"What? I can't believe that got out! I was completely wasted after Rachel's little house party! You can't hold that against me!" She said, with warm tears running down her face, her mascara running.

"Oh, so you're not denying it! I _always _knew this would happen. I _always _knew you were a lying SLUT!" He said, slightly regretting what just escaped his lips, then realizing he had a perfectly good reason for his word choice.

"You can't talk to your girlfriend like that!" She said, now nearly bawling. Not even noticing the crowd of teenagers surrounding them, gawking and listening to their argument.

"I'm not talking to my girlfriend, I don't have one anymore!" He screamed. The growing crowd of teenagers roared and cheered at his confidence.

Just then, Brittany came running towards them, looking as confused as ever. "Come on Santana, its okay" She said. Suddenly the two girls felt a cold rush of a grape slushy pouring over them. Azimio and Karofsky high-fived each other. "Finally, I've been waiting to do that since you stood me up at the mixer in seventh grade!" Said Karofsky, very proud of what he had just said and done. Santana ran off crying. Brittany gave the football guys the stink eye, and then ran off after her.

Sam felt his feet being lifted off the ground. At first, he panicked, but then realized that he was being lifted up by the rest of his teammates; accept Artie (for obvious reasons) and Puck, who actually felt bad for causing all of this. He thought about the situation a little bit, but then just enjoyed his 30 seconds of fame. After about an hour of cheering and shouting, he was dropped off of he teammates shoulders, and back down to reality.

When the noise died down, and the crowd dispersed, Sam was left alone in the seemingly endless hallways of McKinley. He was lucky that he didn't have football that day, because coach Beiste would have _killed _him if he was late again. He turned on his ipod, and his favorite song came on. Since nobody was there, he decided to just belt it, right there in the hallway. "**Take my badge, but my heart remains, loving you, baby child, Tighten up, on your reigns your running wild, running wild, its true." **He was making his way out of the school to his parking spot, when he heard the familiar voice of his 'brand new ex-girlfriend', yelling at someone, even through his headphones.

"Listen here Treasure Trail, I know _you're _the one who spilled about my one night stand with Puck after your party!" She said, furiously. "Were you trying to steal Sam too? Like you do with _any _guy in glee that you can get your stubby little man-hands on!" She said, with more intensity then before. Sam turned the corner to confront her, but a small 'army' of Cheerios stopped him. Then, she stooped even lower than he thought anyone could, even for Santana. She pushed the small girl against a locker, slapped her, and then pushed her to the floor. Sam was about to yell at her, when she did something even crueler than before. She called her Cheerios over, and each of them took their turn to pour an enormous cup of blue slush over the poor girl. Sam was kind of curious as to who this girl was. When they were done drenching her in the sticky blue slush, Santana kicked her, and stepped over her to leave. "Oh, hey **Sam. **Come crawling back this quickly? Not a surprise to me." She said, with an accomplished smirk on her face, yet with a hint of sadness.

"No, and that will _NEVER_ happen." He said, fuming. "I just heard you picking on _another innocent _person, and thought I would try to stop it."

"Well you've come a little too late, haven't you _**Sammy**_." She said, smirking again.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT. You CAN NOT call me that anymore!" He said with such a rage, that he startled Santana. "You are an enormous bitch, that feels like she needs to make everyone else's life miserable so that she can feel some security in her own _WORTHLESS _life." He said, with extreme rage, but you could tell he was confident too.

"After all I did for you?" She said, astonished at what he said. "Yeah, I said that! After I made you popular, got Quinn jealous for you, and last but _definitely _not least, took your virginity!" She said. Regretting the last part of her statement.

"Oh, I _can not _believe you would bring that up! That meant _nothing _to you! I was drunk from that party at that one chick's house, so it technically didn't even count! And the _same _night, you slept with Puck! And maybe even Finn, or Artie, or Mike Chang for all I know. Or maybe even Brittany! I know what you guys do, and now everyone in the school will know by tomorrow! Yeah, you heard me! I'm gonna tell _everyone _about your little secret. And I also know that Brittany doesn't do it voluntarily, and she probably doesn't even understand what's happening! Its about time you got a little taste of your own medicine Satan!" he said, forgetting to breath., and then feeling a little light-headed. After all, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. "Oh, and just so it will only hurt _your _reputation, I'll tell everyone you slept with the only out lesbian girl at this school, who's name I can't remember at the moment…" He said, kind of embarrassed about sounding so stupid.

Santana just stood there with her mouth wide open. The cheerleaders that surrounded her all took a step back in disgust; then one by one, they all exchanged stunned looks, and ran away to avoid any further awkwardness. Sam realized it was just him and Santana now. He heard a soft laugh escape the girl that he had originally come over to help. He began laughing too, and before he knew it, he was rolling on the ground cracking up with the girl. Santana stepped over him and stormed off furiously. That left Sam and the girl on the ground, just laughing, not caring about anything else. He walked over, realizing that it was none other than the loud girl in glee club with him, Rachel Berry.

"Are you ok?" he said softly, smiling one of his signature smiles.

"I'm fine." she said, beaming at the thought that someone stood up for her. He took her hand to help her off the slushy covered ground. She like the way her hand felt in his, and she could tell he liked it too. "Its really cool that you stood up for me like that. The only other person ever to do something like that for me was Puck, and he just did it to get in to my pants." She said with a laugh, and then a somewhat half-frown.

Sam knew he had to break the awkward silence after that. "Well, Rachel, why don't I help you get cleaned up, and then I can drive you home" He said smiling. "Thank you _**so **_much!" She said, beaming even more than before. Sam had been driven to hate her over his time at McKinley, but she really wasn't that bad, and she had the most amazing smile EVER. "It's about time someone stood up to Satan." She said with a laugh as they walked into the bathroom, hand in hand.


	2. I Just Had Sex

This is supposed to be a while after the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza. Just thought I'd put that out there.

Oh yeah, and sadly I do not own Glee.

THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY SAMCHEL FLUFF, and It has a song with fairly riskay..?(riske, risque..?) lyrics.

* * *

When they entered the bathroom, Sam said "Um….. I want to say this in the least awkward way that I can, but your gonna have to take your clothes off." He scratched his head and immediately regretted saying it that way

"I know, its not like this is a new thing for me. When Puck and I weren't friends, he would do this to me daily." She said, smiling a bit at his embarrassment.

"Oh. Haha." He said, and chuckled awkwardly. She walked into a bathroom stall, but he still had the urge to talk to her.

"I didn't know you were friends with Puck. But, I don't really know much about you, and I'd kinda like to change that." He said. Having a new friend would be nice; especially one as nice a Rachel. I mean, he knew that she could be annoying in glee, but It really kept the team together and functioning well.

"Would you want to go to a play with me on Friday, like just as friends?" he said, ending the awkward silence.

"Sure" she said, very excited. "What play? I mean I have seen almost every play out there, and there are really only a few that I don't like." She said, very proud of her knowledge.

"Well, I was thinking The Rocky Horror Picture Show; I mean, you get to throw stuff at a screen in a room full of people, what's more fun than that?" He said, and then giggled.

"I'd love to go!" she said. She was beaming that gorgeous smile of hers at him again. He really did love it when she smiled. When she did, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was _**mesmerizing.**_ While he was getting lost in her smile, he noticed her teeth were chattering. She was wearing only a tank top and a pair of running shorts. Considering it was winter, he realized that she must be freezing.

"Here, you can take my jacket, you look freezing." He said. The only other letterman jacket she had ever worn was Finn's. She shuddered at his memory, but then came back to reality, and realized that she was wearing _someone else's_ jacket, and his was even _better _than Finn's. They shared another awkward smile, and then she broke the scilence.

"Well Sam, thank you so much for helping me out!" She pulled him into a hug, and he didn't fight it. She waved again, and smiled at him. He smiled back, with that enormous mouth of his. Before she could leave the bathroom she got a look of shock on her face.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa Rachel, I've never heard you cuss before, but I've barely ever heard you talk." He said with a small smile, considering the size of his mouth.

"I totally forgot about Glee rehearsal!" She nearly shouted.

"Oh god. Mr. Schue is gonna kill us." Again they latched hands and sprinted all the way to the choir room.

* * *

**Flashback**

The bell rang for Glee to start, and everyone was waiting for Mr. Schue, Sam, Santana, and Rachel.

About a minute later, Mr. Schue walked through the door.

"Where are Rachel and Sam? They are always the first ones here." Mr. Schue asked, not even noticing that Santana was gone.

"Well, just so everyone knows…" said Mercedes, "Sam broke up with Santana today, and Santana blamed Rachel for the whole thing, and slushied her, and I saw Rachel and Sam go into the bathroom, and I didn't have time to listen to anymore without being late for Glee" She said, with a guilty smile on her face.

This bit of news got the glee club talking. Everyone circled around Mercedes to hopefully get her to spill the whole news about Rachel and Sam. It was like a gigantic wave of gossip, and it had definitely engulfed the choir room.

"Twenty Bucks they're fooling around." Puck said, with no emotion whatsoever. The choir room went silent.

"I'd bet thirty." Quinn said with a laugh. It became an awkward silence again.

"I'd bet my whole damn college fund!" Said Artie with a real-shit-faced grin on his face.

The choir room erupted.

Just when it died down, Sam and Rachel ran in the room, making quite the entrance. Everything about them looked suspicious. They were holding hands, their hair was completely messed up, they were breathing really heavily from running, she was wearing his jacket, her shorts were kind of lop-sided.

"Mr. Schuester!" Puck said.

"I'd like to perform my group assignment today, I feel that this is a _very appropriate _situation for us to perform our masterpiece. Artie, Finn, can I get some help here?" Artie and Finn beamed, realizing that the moment was completely perfect.

"Go ahead Puck" said Mr. Schue.

Sam and Rachel tried to go sit down.

"Nah ah ah, you're staying up here!" Puck said

Okay Guys, Lets Do This.

(**Puck, **Finn, _Artie__**,Puck Finn and Artie, **__**The whole glee club**__) (Puck: as Jorma Taccone, Finn: as Andy Samberg, Artie: as Akon)_

Sometimes (_Oh-oh-ohhh_)  
Something beautiful happens in this world (_Artie_)  
You don't know how to express yourself, so (_And Lonely Island_!)  
You just gotta sing

_I just had sex __**(Ay)**__  
And it felt so good __**(Felt so good)**__  
A woman let me put my penis inside of her __**(Her)**__  
I just had se-ay-ee-ex  
And I'll never go back __**(Never go back)**__  
To the not-havin'-sex ways of the past_

Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great _(Yeah)_  
It felt so good when I did it with my penis _(Yeah)_  
A girl let me do it, it literally just happened  
Having sex should make a nice man out the meanest

**Never guess where I just came from, I had sex  
If I had to describe the feelin', it was the best  
When I had the sex, man, my penis felt great  
And I called my parents right after I was done**

Oh, hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did?  
Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest  
**(Was sure nice of her to let you do that thing)**  
Nice of any girl ever _**(Now sing)**_

_I just had sex_ _**(Ay)**_  
_And it felt so good __**(Felt so good)**_  
_A woman let me put my penis inside of her_ _**(Her)**_  
_**I wanna tell the world**_

To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it  
**(Doesn't really make sense)** But man, screw it  
**(I ain't one to argue with a good thing)** She could be my wife!  
**(That good?)** The best thirty seconds of my life

**I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her**  
'Cause honestly, I'd have sex with a pile of manure  
**With that in mind, a soft, nice-smellin' girl's better**  
Plus she let me wear my chain and my turtleneck sweaters

_So this one's dedicated to them girls  
That let us flop around on top of them  
If you're near or far, whether short or tall  
We wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you_

**She kept lookin' at her watch** _(Doesn't matter, had sex!)_  
But I cried the whole time _(Doesn't matter, had sex!)_  
**I think she might've been a racist** _(Doesn't matter, had sex!)_  
She put a bag on my head _(Still counts!)_

Just when the room had started to die down, they roared when Finn sang that line.

_I just had sex_ _**(Ay)**_  
_And my dreams came true_ _**(Dreams came true)**_  
_So if you had sex in the last thirty minutes  
Then you qualified to sing with me_

_**I just had se-e-ex (Everybody sing!)  
And it felt so good (We all had sex!)  
A woman let me put my penis inside of her  
I just had se-ay-ee-ex (I just had sex)  
And I'll never go back (Never go back)  
To the not-havin'-sex ways of the past**_

They were all sitting in chairs in the front of the choir room, just laughing. Even Mr. Schuester was cracking up. Artie tipped back in his wheelchair from laughing so hard. Lauren Zizes snorted a few times. Rachel fell down from laughing too much, and she dragged Sam down with her. Quinn laughed so hard she started crying. Finn fell out of his chair, and made a huge line of stacked up music stands fall down, and that just made everyone laugh harder. The bell rang for them to be dismissed, but today, nobody left just yet. "This is why I love glee club." Artie said. "There's a perfect song for _every _situation." Puck said with a laugh. "C'mon guys, you need to leave, I have papers to grade. And I need some time to laugh my ass off for a little longer!" Mr. Schue said.

They all laughed again, and realized how _**amazing **_Glee Club is.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN GLEE, OR AKON, OR THE LONELY ISLAND, OR SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE, OR THE SONG 'I JUST HAD SEX' BY THE LONELY ISLAND feat AKON.


	3. We Can Work It Out

Sam was walking down the hall to the main office, excited as ever to finally get revenge on his horrible ex girlfriend. He entered Principal Figgins' office, beaming, very satisfied with his scheme.

"Why hello there, Samuel! What brings you here?" Figgins said.

"I need to borrow the microphone. Very important announcement about Glee club.:" He said, smirking.

"Very Well Then." Figgins said. Still looking way more enthusiastic than any man should.

"**HEY FIGGINS, GET YOUR FILTHY ASS IN MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" **Shouted a voice that was unfamiliar to Sam.

"Coming Sue!" Figgins said nervously. "You go ahead with your little announcement for Glee, I'll be right back, hopefully." He said while he ran out quickly.

"Fantastic! Now there's nobody here to stop me!" He said ringing his hands with the sense of accomplishment, but then realized how insane he looked, and stopped awkwardly.

He turned on the microphone, switching the buttons to _all _the rooms and offices, even the occasional supply closet and bathroom, from _off _to _on._

He took a deep breath, and held the small microphone up to his enormous lips.

"Fellow students of McKinley, I have an announcement to make." He said.

Santana shuddered while sitting in Calculus, thinking she was sure of what was yet to come.

He wouldn't. _She though; even though she was EXTREMELY nervous. _

_He's too nice for that, and he definitely doesn't have the balls._

"You all know a girl who goes to this school, named **Santana Lopez**, Right?"

_Oh NO! _She thought.  
Brittany looked back at her, with a shocked look on her face. At that moment, Santana was incredibly confused, not only that her life was about to be ruined, but she was also thinking, how in the HELL is Brittany in calculus? But that wasn't her big problem right now, so she just looked back at her 'slow' friend with the same worried look she had seen a moment back.

"She has a secret, and now I'm here to tell you all." He said.

She ran out of her Calculus class to the bathroom, where at least there she could cry, and the humiliation wouldn't feel as bad.

"Santana Lopez is a…." He paused. He felt he couldn't do it. Something inside of him was screaming 'no'. "Santana Lopez is in Glee Club, and She LOVES it. It's the Best part of her day." He said. Feeling like he could've said a lot worse.

All of the weight had been lifted off Santana's shoulders. She was freaking out and crying in the bathroom, over Sam telling the school that she loved being in Glee. She was sure he was going to say "Santana Lopez is a lesbian", but she was completely relieved that the whole school knew that she loves Glee Club. And she does! It was about time someone told everyone what she hadn't had the guts to do. Even though she got some disgusted looks and was teased by her fellow cheerios and football players, she was actually considering thanking Sam for what he had done. Thanking someone was something Santana Lopez doesn't usually do. Santana Lopez had decided to become a better person. Starting with none other than Rachel Berry.

* * *

"Hey Artie!" Brittany said

"What Babe?" He asked, worried.

"Your really awesome and all, but I haven't been honest with you, and I feel horrible, and the guilt has been killing me, enough to the point where we can't be together anymore." She barely choked out.

She ran away, leaving Artie there in the middle of the hallway, shocked, depressed, and confused. Suddenly two small pairs of hands pulled him into a hug and gave him a shoulder to cry on. He was incredibly shocked when he looked up to see the face of Santana Lopez staring back at him, and even more surprised to see Rachel Berry smiling a compassionate smile at him. He was so overwhelmed that he just cried into the shoulders of the unusual pair.

Santana and Rachel wheeled him out to Rachel's car, and they offered to take him out to BreadstiX to get their minds off all of their recently failed relationships.

He kindly accepted the offer his two new friends had made him. And for once in his life, Artie felt like he _really _belonged.

* * *

"Okay kids, I've got an assignment that I _know_ you will all love!" Mr. Schuester said.

"This week, will be BEATLES WEEK!" He screamed with a HUGE smile on his face. "This is a solo project, so everyone will need to have something prepared by next Friday! Have fun with this one!"

"Oh my gosh! I already have the perfect song!" said Artie.

All of the kids were incredibly excited, and they were all discussing their song choices and suggestions for their classmates. Rachel suddenly stood up and ran to the front of the room. Just then, Santana walked in to the choir room. All of the just recently laughing faces and smiles turned to stone.

"Mr. Schuester? I have a Beatles song prepared for today. Is it okay if I sing it now?" She asked.

"Sure Santana, Go Ahead." He said, slightly confused at how she even knew about the Beatles assignment.

"I know this song really isn't in my vocal range, but my uncle helped me transpose it."

"Artie, Puck, I think you guys can follow with your awesome guitar skills, and I know you know this song." She said.

They nodded.

Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the girl I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why he  
Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say.  
I did,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_At this point, she was crying a bit._

Why he  
Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm.  
_She barely choked out the last part, crying harder now._

The Glee Club went to the front of the room to hug and comfort her. Starting with Artie and Rachel. Then slowly, everyone came up one by one accept for Finn, and Sam of course, even with his pea-brain he knew that this song was about him.

The bell rang for Glee to be over, and everyone left accept Rachel and Santana.

"You know I never really hated you…. I was actually extremely jealous of you. You're so talented, and everyone would definitely love you if you didn't open your mouth so much." Santana said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I do need to work on that." She said, and she snorted, and the two shared a laugh that seemed greater than Rachel had ever experienced before.

"I definitely don't hate you either." She said with a smile.

"Friends?" Santana asked.

"Definitely." Rachel said, beaming.

"Oh, and just so you know, I didn't actually tell Sam about you and Puck." She said somewhat sadly.

"I'm so sorry I blamed you!" She said. And then it happened. Santana Lopez, the girl that had tormented her for years, gave her a hug, and considered her a friend. This was DEFINATLEY the best week of Rachel Berry's life.

"See you tomorrow!" Santana said with a smile.

"Wait! Do you maybe want to…. Uh…. Sing with me?"

"I'd love to." She said.

I've got the perfect song. It's a Beatles song too." She said, beaming again.

"Let's do it." Santana said.

_(Santana, _Rachel, **Both.)**

Try to see it my way,  
Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?  
While you see it your way,  
Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone.  
**We can work it out,  
We can work it out.**

_Think of what you're saying.  
You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright.  
_Think of what I'm saying,  
We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.  
**We can work it out,  
We can work it out.**  
Life is very short, and there's no time  
_For fussing and fighting, my friend._  
_I have always thought that it's a crime,_  
**So I will ask you once again.**

_Try to see it my way_,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
_While you see it your way_  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.  
**We can work it out,  
We can work it out.**  
Life is very short, and there's no time  
_For fussing and fighting, my friend.  
I have always thought that it's a crime,_  
So I will ask you once again.

**Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
While you see it your way  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.**  
**We can work it out,  
We can work it out**

"It's true Rachel, We_ did _work it out." Santana said, smiling more than Rachel had ever seen her smile

"We sure did Santana." Rachel said, beaming once again.

They hugged once more before walking out of the choir room. Both feeling better about themselves and the other.

* * *

Cheesy ending! But I REALLY Want Rachel and Santana to be friends!

I DON'T OWN GLEE, OR THE BEATLES, OR YESTERDAY, OR ANYTHING ELSE.


	4. Make It Better

The next day went by really fast for Rachel. Nobody slushied her, or messed with her, or teased her. Everyone knew that she was friends with Santana Lopez, the most popular girl in the school. It was like the day flashed before her eyes, like she had dozed off through the day, and then she was sitting in the choir room, pretending to listen to what Mr. Schuester was saying. She was unusually tired today, for whatever reason.

"Rach… Rach! Wake up!" Finn whispered with intensity. "Are you okay? You look really sad." Finn said, looking confused. Rachel noticed where she was, and noticed that she had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't sure why. "Yeah Finn, I'm fine." Rachel said, somewhat putting on a fake smile, for whatever reason.

"Mr. Schue!" Finn yelled

"I'd like to do my song today. Puck, back me up?" He asked.

"Go ahead Finn." Mr. Schue said.

Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

(He looked at Rachel, and she remembered why she loved him. But then realized the enormous douchebag that he was.)

And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Da da da da da  
da da da da

Hey Jude don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in  
Hey Jude begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you  
Hey Jude you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder

Da da da da da  
da da da da Yeah

Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, Yeah,Yeah,Yeah

1, 2, 3, 4,

Jude, Jude, Judey, Judey, Judey, Judey, Waaa! (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude) 6, (Yah, Yah, Yah) 7, (Jude, HEY JUDE! ! OH, JUDE! Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH! Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, OOOOH, WHAAAAAAAAAAA! AH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH,

Finn smiled at Rachel, but she could tell that it wasn't because he had clearly had a lot of fun doing the screaming part at the end. She was staring at him for a while, when she heard a familiar voice. Then she knew, she was _finally _over Finn.

"Hey Rachel, don't forget Rocky Horror tomorrow!" Sam said, beaming.

"Oh, how could I forget?" She exclaimed.

* * *

_Its finally Friday! _Rachel thought out loud. The day had gone by surprisingly fast.

She was smiling, thinking about what she was going to wear to her date 'going to a play just as friends' with Sam, when she was pulled off into the girls bathroom.

"I carry a rape whistle!" She screamed, not knowing who her attacker was. **[A/N: Episode of Glee 'Hello' you know, when Rachel and Jesse are on the VA stage.]**

"Oh my god, you're so weird. But that's why you're awesome." Santana said with a laugh.

"Oh Jesus, Santana, you scared the crap outta me!" She said. Breathing heavily.

"Hey, um. I went to BreadstiX with Artie again….. And I think I want him to be my boyfriend." She said. Clearly nervous about telling anyone.

"Well I mean, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He complimented my eyes and my singing voice, instead of my 'surgery'." Santana said, and they both laughed at that for a while. "He also called me 'beautiful' instead of 'hot', and that's a first for me." Santana said.

"Awh, Santana! Your are one of the most beautiful people I know!" Rachel said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Rachel. I think you are beautiful too." She said. Now they were both beaming.

"Well back down to earth now, I want you to come with me to ask Artie to be my boyfriend. Thing is…. I've never really asked anyone out yet. And I need your help!"

"Santana there's nothing to it! He _really _likes you! You're all he can talk about!"

"Really?" Santana asked; with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Let's go! Before we're late to Glee!"

Before Santana could say anything, she took her hand and ran her the whole length of the school to Artie's locker.

"ARTIE, ARTIE, ARTIE, ARTIE!" Rachel said, trying to get his attention and catch her breath at the same time.

"Whoa, Rachel. Slow Down!" Artie said, somewhat worried his new friends had gone totally batshit crazy.

"Artie, after we went to BreadstiX, I have really gotten to like you…. And I was wondering if… um….. maybe…. Youwantedtobemyboyfriend?" Santana fit all in one breath.

"All I heard was the last part, and Damn! I'm glad that was the part I heard!" Artie screamed almost.

"Is that a yes…?" Santana asked, worried a bit.

"Hell Yes Woman." He said, with a big grin on his face **[A/N: Glee 'Dream On' Episode.]**

Rachel and Santana both squeaked in excitement.

"Want a lift to rehearsal?" Artie asked.

"I'd love a ride." Santana said. Winking at Rachel.

When she sat down on Artie, she kissed him on the cheek.

Rachel squeaked again. Causing all of them to laugh.

"I'll catch you guys later." Rachel said, excited about the new couple.

Rachel turned the corner, feeling proud that she set up two of her best friends.

She wasn't paying attention, and she turned the corner and ran into somebody, falling right on her butt.

" Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

A firm pair of hands lifted her up by her waist.

"Rachel! Where have you been? I've been look all over for you!"

"Oh my gosh Sam! I haven't talked to you in too long!" She said, feeling bad slightly.

"I know.'' She said sadly.

"Its okay Rachel, don't fret, as long as your coming tonight we can just forget this whole thing." He said. Smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I just got Santana and Artie together." She said very proudly, beaming to the heavens.

"Oh… Really. That's great! Artie knows what he's getting into… Right?" Sam said, scratching his head.

"Let's change the subject. Okay?" She said.

"Yeah, lets go to Glee."

"Oh, and speaking of people getting together….. I was wondering….. If….. Um… You…"

"I'm going to stop you right there Sam." Rachel said, trying to keep her excitement contained.

"Is that a no…..?" Sam asked, somewhat depressed.

"No…" She said, teasing him. "That is DEFINATLEY a YES!"

He picked her up into a hug and spun her around. Rachel had always wanted someone to do that to her. Puck, Finn, or Jesse had never done anything like that to her.

This was definitely a second chance for Rachel Berry.

They ran back to glee as fast as they could, again hand in hand.

Her life couldn't have been more perfect.

They were almost to the choir room, when they saw Santana and Artie sharing a 'special moment'.

Rachel thought that they were going to have their first kiss, so she pulled Sam by the collar, and dragged him behind some lockers, trying to watch them, and not be caught at the same time. Sam peeked his head around too, regretting it, and pulling back behind Rachel.

He grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her back.

"Sam, I was try-." He cut her off shortly with the enormous mouth of his.

To Rachel, this kiss just felt right, and she wanted it to go on forever. And it somewhat did. And She _Loved it._

Sam&Rachel and Artie&Santana didn't even notice Mercedes watching them all from the Gym entrance.

Mercedes quickly slid into the choir room, not noticed by the couples.

"Okay, Sam. Rachel. You can come out now." Santana said, smiling at how bad her friends were at not giving themselves away.

Rachel walked out and pretended like she didn't know where she was, and Sam scratched his head in 'confusion' as always.

"Let's get to Glee before were late." Rachel said, breaking the awkward silence."

Sam and Artie politley let the ladies in first.

"You kissed her didnt you." Artie said, smirking slightly.

"Yep, and you got yours too." Sam said, and then fist bumped Artie before they walked into the choir room.

When they walked in, the choir room got still. No talking, just mean looks of annoyance and hurt targeted at the four people.

They had _obveoulsy_ done something wrong. All of the Glee kids were giving them an everlasting glare.

Sam was tired of watching them glare at him, so he turned on his ipod.

'My First Kiss' by 3OH3! Came on, and he elbowed Artie with an eyebrow raise, and showed him his ipod screen, and they shared a real shit-eating-grin.

"Tell Mr. Schue I have to go. Family emergency." Puck called to anyone in the room who cared.

"Dude, what in the hell were you thinking, going after Rachel." Puck said as he walked out of the room.

"Who's here guys?" Mr. Schuester asked after hitting his head on his desk in his office.

"Oh, nobody. Just _Artana_ and _Samchel." _Mercedes said, most angry of all of them.

* * *

OOOHH. Drama in the Glee Club. XD

Sorry this chapter SUCKED EGGS. XD quote from my sister. And about the line at the top! I couldnt get it to go away!

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THEIR DATE. I PROMISE!

I don't own any Beatles songs or anything.. :D Pshh I wish.

ARTANA AND SAMCHEL FTW.

I TAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND WOULD LOVE YOUR HELP.


	5. Touch A Touch Me

ACKKK. Im soooo sorry this took forever. I had finals and then a vacation. Freshman year is a bitch XD

* * *

"Whoa, kids, what's going on here?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Oh, nothing, just Santana, Artie, Rachel, and Sam totally jeopardizing any chance we have to win Regionals. Do I have to remind you about the whole Finn/Quinn thing awhile back?" Mercedes asked.

Finn and Quinn exchanged an awkward look, and then sighed, remembering that awful day.  
"How?" Mr. Schue asked. Puzzled.

"They're totally together! Plus Rachel and Santana are man-eaters!" Mercedes screamed. She stormed out of the room, and nobody knew why. She didn't even have a reason to be mad, the only person who had a reason was Brittany, and maybe Puck.

"What crawled up her butt and died?" Artie asked jokingly, trying to make the situation less awkward.

*Mercedes' point of view.*

Dear Diary,

Okay, Its time to be honest. I've always had feelings for Sam. Yeah I know. Its totally wack, and I always hid my love for him from Quinn, because I knew, even if him and Quinn broke up we could never be together, he's top 40, I'm rhythm and blues. Quinn is a great friend, and I would do anything to keep it that way, she is really cool and a great person to talk to. I was extremely jealous of Quinn, and I was happy when they broke up to be honest. I am also really annoyed at the way Rachel takes every guy she wants, and then ends up dumping him and hanging him out to dry. I was okay with her having Puck, and Finn, and really any other guy in the school, just not Sam. It is also unbelievable that Santana would turn her back on her best friend like that, and I just know Rachel had something to do with them getting together. I really like Artie too, and I don't trust Santana to not shatter his already crippled heart. She is totally out to ruin my life, she just doesn't know it yet. And also, Brittany really liked Artie, and nobody really knows why she broke up with him. And I know, its my mission to find out why 'Bartie' had to end so quickly.

Oh, I've got a great idea. I can find out why Brittany and Artie broke up, and do my Beatle's project at the same time! What a great day. Now how do I get a Beatles song in my vocal range…?

*Not Mercedes' point of view anymore. XD*

"Santana?" Rachel asked her friend through her cell phone.

"Yeah Rachel?" Santana said

"Will you come over and help me get ready for my date tonight?" Rachel asked

"Oh, who's the lucky man?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Santana. I totally forgot to ask you if it was okay…. Its Sam…" Rachel said, worried that her friend would be mad.

"You know what Rachel, I say, go for it." Santana said.

Santana's POV*

I hadn't ever actually had feelings for Sam. I just wanted Quinn to realize that she can't have everything she wants. I only got so emotional when he dumped me because I was so humiliated, that I had to let my feelings go somehow. Why does everyone just assume that I'm mad all the time? I just know what I want. I'm persistent, not as much as Rachel, but I am willing to work for and do anything to get what I want. I'm actually incredibly happy about Rachel and Sam. Maybe its because I'm with Artie now, and I'm happier than I have ever been. He treats me like a person, not just some sex toy that you can throw out after your done having your fun. He calls me beautiful instead of hot. In this entire inner monologue, I completely forgot I was talking to Rachel. I laughed at myself.

"Sorry Rachel, I was-." I was cut off by the sound of my parents fighting.

"Did you know that Santana was kicked off the Cheerleading team?" Her father asked angrily.

"No, she never told me that!" Why would she get kicked off.

"Because, you brought her up the wrong way. We have set her up to be jaded and bitter. And its your fault. There's no way we can keep up our crystal clean reputations as the richest, most superior family in the Lima Ohio district if our daughter is not a cheerleader! This is your fault Alejandra!"

"How is this my fault! I'm done talking to you Pedro!" Her mother said, storming up to her room.

"Hey Santana, are you off the Cheerios?" Her father asked casually

"Yeah, I'm so sorry dad!" She said

"Well, as long as you're still dating that one boy, you'll be fine, and our reputations will stay very in-tact." He said, smiling

"You mean Sam? No, he dumped me. And why are you so obsessed with having a perfect image?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well because I can be." Her dad said smirking.

"THAT'S IT. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR LITTLE 'MOM AND DAD FIGHTS. I'M SICK OF LIVING HERE AND I'M MOVING OUT." Santana screamed.

"Come on Princess, come back." He asked, astonished.

"Where do you plan on going?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, Ill figure something out." Santana said, slamming the door behind her.

She had actually wanted to do this for the longest time. She had packed some clothes just incase she ever got the nerve to tell off her parents. Since her parents were rich, she managed to sneak out a fair amount of money with her for essential things, like shoes. She was already headed over to Rachel's, so she decided she could call Rachel, so she could tell Rachel her situation, and surely she would understand.

" Hey Rachel?" Santana asked shyly

"Yeah Santana? You're still coming over right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Hey um.. I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you for a while? My parents sorta kicked me out. Well actually I left." Santana said.

"Sure! You can stay here as long as you want!" She asked. Excited that someone actually thought enough of her to ask if they could stay with her.

She heard a knock on the door, and ran down to let Santana in. When she opened the door, she was surprised to look straight across to see nothing, and then she lowered her gaze to see Artie Abrams waiting on her front porch.

"Hey Rachel." Artie said smiling "Could you let me in really fast? I'd like to talk to you about something." He asked.

"Sure Artie, come in." Rachel asked, helping him over the doorstop.

"Um. My parents kicked me out. My little brother told on me that I slept with Brittany, and that I'm now dating Santana, and I'm a Mormon, so that's kind of a 'no-no' at my house." He said, with a chuckle.

"Are you wanting to stay with me too?" She asked, as if she could read his mind.

"What do you mean 'too'." Artie asked.

"Oh, Santana's parents kicked her out too.

" No way?" Artie asked "It wasn't because of me was it?" He asked worriedly.

"Well actually she kinda walked out on them.. Well anyways, why did you come to me? What about your guy friends." Rachel asked.

"Well you see, my parents are kind of stalker-ish. They are friends with the parents of EVERY person I have over, or even mention. I didn't tell them about you, because they would want to talk to your parents, and I knew they would freak at the fact that you had two gay dads." Artie said. All in one breath.

"Well it wouldn't be fair to let Santana stay and not you. So make yourself at home Artie Abrams!" Rachel said.

When they got to talking about Sam and Santana, the doorbell rang.

It was Santana.

Santana stepped inside and looked at Artie, confused.

"Okay, Artie's parents kicked him out, so now he's going to be living with us too." Rachel said.

"Hey Artie!' Santana said, smiling and running over to give him a hug.

"Okay! Now to get you ready for your BIG DATE!" Santana exclaimed.

Santana was always prepared. No matter the situation. Whether it was a big party, or just a get-together with a friend, she always had what she needed.

"Oh my gosh Rachel!" Santana shouted from upstairs.

"I have the perfect dress for you to wear!" Santana squealed.

Rachel ran upstairs to find Santana. She was in the bathroom, holding up a form-fitting red dress with ruched sides and no shoulder straps.

"I'll try it on now!" Rachel yelled as she ran to her room.

She quickly pulled the dress over her head, realizing that she didn't have that much time.

Santana was right. The dress was PERFECT. It fit her perfectly, and it looked good with her skin tone. It made her legs look awesome, and to her surprise, the bust wasn't too big.

"Let us see it Rachel!" Artie yelled from downstairs.

Rachel was walking down the stairs in her new dress, like in all of those movies where the man tells the woman she looks beautiful. Rachel was down to the last few steps, but then she tripped, almost falling down the stairs, which made Santana and Artie laugh.

"Smooth Rach!" Santana said. Laughing.

"Nice landing!" Artie said, laughing too. Then he kissed Santana to break the laughter.

"Go get a room! Haha just kidding, You guys are adorable." Rachel said jokingly. "It's just right upstairs." She said, teasing Artie.

"You look awesome Rachel." The pair said in unison.

The doorbell rang. She knew it was Sam. She freaked out, racking her brain. Wondering how she should answer the door. Then Artie wheeled over to the door with Santana in his lap, and opened it, and attempted to 'run' away. When Sam stepped inside, he saw Artie racing away in his chair, which tipped over slightly, causing Santana to fly across the tile floor, and land in front of Rachel and Sam.

"Well Hiya there!" Rachel said, helping her friend up.

"I'm gonna be going now." Santana said, bolting off with Artie trailing behind slowly, winking at Sam.

"You look amazing." Sam said.

"Oh, and I hate to ruin the moment, but what are Artie and Santana doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

"Oh, they're kind of living with me right now, their parents kicked them out. Hahaha." Rachel said, with a laugh.

"Oh No! Poor Artie!" Sam said. Smirking at the fact that he didn't give a shit about Santana.

"Yeah, I had no idea he was a Mormon." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well on that note, lets go to BreadstiX!" Sam said.

They were talking at BreadstiX, and Rachel was really thinking about her life. It couldn't be more perfect right now, at this moment. She thought life was good when she had Finn, but she didn't really have any other real friends. Now she had Santana, Artie, Puck, Brittany, occasionally Finn, and last but not least, she had Sam, her best friend, and SO much more than that. Rachel really thought she was in love again. They got to talking about school, and life, and Sam was really rambling, and Rachel was really getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes, and future happiness and careers, and she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't care that they were in public. She stopped him shortly with her lips.

"Whoa. We just got here five minutes ago…. I like it." He said, smirking humorously.

"Good, because if you didn't, I would order so much food that you would have to dip in to your college fund!" Rachel said jokingly.

"Gasp! You wouldn't!" Sam said, putting his hand over his mouth, pretending to actually care.

"Let's just go to the show." Rachel said, pushing him out of the booth.

They were at the show, about to the part of 'Touch a Touch Me' and they were both soaked, and Rachel had pieces of Toast in her hair.

The song started to play, and the actors started 'performing the particularly interesting scene'.

"Oh god. What if we had actually had to do that for Glee." Rachel said. "That would have been pretty awkward."

"Quinn would have killed you. And Finn probably would have killed me." Sam said. "Hey can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Rachel said, smiling.

"I actually liked you then. I kind of just liked Quinn because she was popular and hot." Sam said, scratching his head.

"Aww." Rachel said. "I didn't really know you very well then, and my whole life kind of revolved around Finn and Glee Club. Yeah, I know I was a loser." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but you were a beautiful loser." Sam said, beaming.

The song started playing, and Sam and Rachel actually started singing along.

(*Thought I'd add the lyrics. Just because I love Rocky Horror.)

I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before.  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting...

Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.

Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action...

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.

They burst out laughing, at the thought of them actually doing that scene, and the fact that they sung in a crowded theatre full of people.

They shared a cute, short kiss.

"That was great, Sam!" Rachel said, beaming. "Why don't we go back to my house?"

"Oh, so were you inspired by the whole 'Touch-a-Touch-me' number." Sam said teasing her.

"Maybe." Rachel said, smirking jokingly.

The car drive back to her house seamed endless. She was eager. She was horny. She wanted him so badly, that she just couldn't wait to get back to her house.

They pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car, and she just couldn't take it anymore. They started making out, and they attempted to walk to the door. When they opened the door, Sam tripped, and brought Rachel down right on top of him.

"See! Glee totally wouldn't have been awkward!" Sam said sarcastically and jokingly.

They sat there laughing, being cute for a little while, when they noticed Artie and Santana eagerly watching them. Waiting for them to do something cute.

"Why do you guys always follow us?" Rachel asked.

"Because, you guys are so cute I could puke up a rainbow." Artie said.

They laughed for a few minutes, and then Santana said "Rachel I need to tell you something really fast!" while pulling her away from the most perfect five minutes of her life.

"I need to go to the grocery store, will you drive me Sam?" Artie said.

"Ok." Sam said, sad that he was pulled away from his girlfriend.

They ran up to Rachel's room.

"You guys totally want to bang." Santana said, like she could read Rachel's mind.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"I can totally see it in your eyes." Santana said, very proud of herself.

"Okay fine. I can't hide it. But, I'm just kind of nervous, that I'll mess things up." Rachel said shyly.

"You'll be fine!" Santana said. "But you'll be even better if you're confident. In a sexy outfit that I have that would totally be perfect for you."

"I love how you just have something that fits me perfectly for every occasion." Rachel said with a laugh.]

It was a cute babydoll dress from Victoria's Secret, and it was pink, and it was incredibly short, even shorter than her skirts that she wears, with little white ruffles. And once again, it fit her perfectly.

It was official. Santana was a GENIOUS.

Rachel turned around to see that Santana had changed into a small green one not much different from hers, and she saw that the back said 'Get Lucky'.

"Whoa there. St. Patrick's day isn't for a few weeks!" Rachel said, jokingly.

"OMG that looks great on you. I knew it would." Santana said, smiling and fixing Rachel's hair.

They heard Sam and Artie open the door, and they scrambled out of Rachel's room.

They walked down the stairs talking to each other, pretending not to notice the guys.

"Oh, hey guys!" Santana said. "I didn't know you were home yet!"

They turned around and jaws dropped. Sam even dropped the groceries.

Rachel grabbed Sam and ran him up to the second guest room, (Rachel was rich), and Santana wheeled Artie into to the first guest room on the main floor.

***SAMCHEL**

"Listen Sam. After hearing Touch-a-Touch me, I really realized how much I loved you." Rachel said, blushing at the fact that she had just said that out loud.

"You're such a dork." Sam said. "And that's exactly why I love you." Sam said smiling.

"Come on." Rachel said, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

"Oh my god, you look so beautiful right now." Sam said.

He was going to say something else, but she stopped him with a kiss.

She was kissing him passionately, and he was definitely returning the favor.

Before they knew it, Rachel was in her underwear, and Sam cut things off for a second.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam said.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life." Rachel said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." Sam said.

Sam rolled off the bed, and ran to the bathroom to get a condom.

Rachel waited in her bedroom for what seemed like hours.

***ARTANA**

"What are you doing with a guy like me Santana? You could have any guy you want. Why me?" Artie asked.

"Because. I don't want any other guy. I want you. You call me beautiful instead of hot. You don't treat me like some whore that you can just use for some fun and a one night stand. You let me ride with you on your wheelchair (Santana thought this was particularly cute). You look me in the eyes when you tell me you love me. You realize that there is actually a part of me above my shoulders that is equally as valuable as the rest of me. You would show me to all your friends in my pajamas. You love me for me, not my body, and I really appreciate that." Santana said, hugging him.

"Why don't we put in a movie." Artie said. "Hmm. What do you want? We have The Notebook, Austin Powers, Aladdin, Inception, Carrie, Mrs. Doubtfire, and OMG NO WAY!" Artie practically screamed.

"What?" Santana asked, walking over to him.

"Oh, its nothing." Artie said, he didn't want Santana to know that he like this particular show. He tried to hide it from her, and ended up dropping it right at her feet.

"No way! I used to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all the time when I was little! Sometimes I even still watch it!" Santana said.

"Okay, I think its decided." Artie said, while putting it in the dvd player, and snuggling up with the most amazing girl in the world, that liked Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

***SAMCHEL** ***ARTANA**

Rachel woke up with Sam beside her, and smiled. She always woke up early, for whatever reason. She pulled on Sam's shirt, and a pair of underwear and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. She heard footsteps, coming faster towards her, and it made her jump. It was only Santana. She was chasing Artie, and Artie had a pan of Bacon in his hand.

"GIVE ME THE BACON." Santana screamed.

"I will if you can catch me!" Artie said, wheeling in a circle around the house basically, with Santana nearly catching him on every corner. Santana caught up to him, and he flipped the pan upwards, and Santana tried to catch all of them. Surprisingly, she only let a few of them hit the floor.

"AAHHH. NO! That was perfectly good bacon!" Santana shrieked.

"You take your bacon very seriously!" Rachel said.

"RACHEL!" Santana screamed, running up to her.

"So how did it go last nigh?" Santana whispered.

"Yeah, it was kind hard not to overhear you guys. I think maybe being paralyzed might have made my hearing better." Artie said, smirking jokingly at Santana. "Santana, you're going to have to try harder than that if you want me to not hear it."

Santana walked up to Artie, and jokingly smacked him in the face with a piece of bacon.

"You guys are adorable." Rachel said.

"Well anyways." Santana said. "Did you guys…..Do the deed?" Santana asked.

Artie was holding his ear like he was listening, and when they looked over, he pretended to be scratching his head.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Rachel said.

Santana squealed and hugged her friend.

"Whoa guys, what did I miss?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. Santana was screaming and hugging Rachel, with a piece of bacon in her hair, and Artie was wearing the frying pan on his head.  
"We were making breakfast!" Artie said.

They heard a beep, and smelled something burning.

"Oh crap! Santana! The pancakes!" Artie said, wheeling in to the kitchen, with Santana trailing behind him.

"I love our little dysfunctional family." Rachel said.

"I love you." Sam said.

"Right back at you." Rachel said, then kissing him.

"Since Santana ate all of the bacon, who's up for Sonic?" Artie asked.

Everyone said yes to Artie's request, each thinking about how amazing their little 'family' was.

* * *

I DONT OWN ANY SONGS, MOVIE TITLES, GLEE CHARACTERS, OR BASICALLY ANYTHING.


	6. FOOD FIGHTs!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING. Like Sonic, or Volkswagon, and especially not Glee D,:

And this is how 'Sexy' should have gone from the points of views of Artie, Santana, Rachel, and Sam.

* * *

"Last night couldn't have been more perfect." Rachel said, hugging her perfect boyfriend before stepping into the car to go to Sonic. Sam smiled at Rachel, with a look of agreement.

* FLASHBACK (s a m 's POV)

Rachel seemed so embarrassed and self-conscious 'during'. The whole time, she kept like freaking out and apologizing for being 'inexperienced' and stuff. It was confusing, because she's the best I've ever had (Well her and Santana). I was almost sure she lied about being a virgin, but Finn said they never did it, and I'm sure she didn't do it with Puck. The fact that she's a really bad liar, especially to me, kind of gave her away. She's so cute when she lies, hell she's cute all the time. She always looks up, and her voice cracks, and she can't look at me when she lies. Its really funny actually. But I think she's getting better at lying, because she didn't look up or anything when she told me she was a virgin. I'm proud of her, becoming a fantastic liar. Oh well. Back to reality. All I could think about was how beautiful she was, everything felt right. I had always kind of dreamed of banging Rachel, but that was back when I barely knew her and I just thought she was hot; but every day I still hated myself for not talking to her. Just to make it clear, that is not at all how I feel at all anymore, hell, I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. I just can't get over how right this felt, and I was shocked that she let me. This definitely wasn't just another hookup for me (even though it was only my second time). I was definitely, positively, sure that I was in love with Rachel Berry.

* * *

(r a c h e l 's POV)

Oh god, what if I mess something up? What if I'm bad enough that he breaks up with me? Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD. On the outside I'm acting all calm and all, being the fabulous actor I am, but on the inside my head is spinning with worry, angst, and fear. I'm pretty sure that I know what I'm doing and all, but what if I don't. Then what. Oh my god. He was starting to lift up my 'little night gown thing of Santana's;' up. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it to appear that I knew what the hell I was doing. I just took it off and threw it aside. I was just in a pair of little matching underwear now, and Sam was looking me over. I blushed and turned away, wondering what he thought.

"Oh my god." He said.

Oh no! I knew this was a bad idea, I knew I would disappoint him. God, what was I thinking?

"What?" I asked, sheepishly. My stomach turned when he took a while to answer.

"You're so beautiful, Rach." Sam said.

It felt like I had been carrying a thousand pound weight on my back, and it had just been lifted. I accidentally sighed with content.

"Rach? You okay?' He asked

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said, and smiled at him.

I decided I wanted to take this further.

I teasingly pulled his shirt over his head, well I tried to, but it got stuck on his head! After a few minutes of pulling and struggling, we finally got it off. His blonde hair was sticking up in every which way. After laughing for a few minutes, we decided to continue. I guess.

"Wow, _That was sexy_." Sam said sarcastically.

"You think that was sexy, you just wait." I whispered to him, and then I realized how corny it was. Instead of laughing this time, I just decided to unbutton his jeans. Then I ran my hands up and down his abs, and then we started making out. He grabbed the waistband of my underwear, and I did the same, sending two pairs of underwear flying off who knows where. After a few minutes of just 'playing around', I decided I wanted more. "More." I whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Sam. I said.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that." He asked, then rolling off the bed to run to the bathroom. I sat there, and sprayed myself with perfume a few times, waiting for him to come back. He was probably doing his 'ninja skills' infront of the mirror to get pumped. I chucked at myself. He finally, after what seems like forever, came back with a condom. Even in my inner monologue, I don't want to get into detail about what happened that night. I know, some of you are probably going to say "but that's the only reason I read this" well, you are a loser, and therefore, I'm not telling you. (smirks). On to the cute fluffy stuff after. I'm just going to be brief. We told each other how much we loved he other, and then we heard Artie scream "OMG NO WAY!" Hahaha, way to ruin the moment Artie. And then we went to sleep. I know. Exciting.

* * *

(a r t i e 's POV)

You think it would be awkward for you in your girlfriend being in the room under, and feeling the vibrations and noises of your best friend and girl-best friend going at it right above you, but it was actually really funny, and kinda…hot. Hahah just kidding, I'm not _that_ disgustingly awful. Every couple of minutes, Santana would make a hilarious comment like "AHHHH! Earthquake!" or "Oh deary me, I really wish they would stop jumping on the bed, its quite annoying." (A/N: Sheldon from BBT :D)

I decided to put the pressure on her, and ask a big question.

"What are you doing with a guy like me, Santana?" You could have any guy you want, why me?" I asked timidly.

"Because. I don't want any other guy. I want you. You call me beautiful instead of hot. You don't treat me like some whore that you can just use for some fun and a one night stand. You let me ride with you on your wheelchair (Santana thought this was particularly cute). You look me in the eyes when you tell me you love me. You realize that there is actually a part of me above my shoulders that is equally as valuable as the rest of me. You would show me to all your friends in my pajamas. You love me for me, not my body, and I really appreciate that." Santana told me, and then she hugged me. I felt like I was going to melt, just like right there, in her arms. And if that makes me a pussy, so be it. I tried to say something, but all that came out would be something like "abahsjiashtfsnif" and "iwioehsdfsadf". This was a feeling that I honestly never felt with Brittany. I couldn't talk, and I couldn't walk, but I could sure as hell kiss her. So that's what I did, if you didn't already get the memo.

"Tana" I said. "I kind of want to take things slow in this relationship, and I hope that's okay because I really want to savor the time that we have together, which I hope is a long time. And I've heard enough of that tonight." I said, pointing up and laughing.

"That's fine Artie, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life." Santana said, and then kissed me one last time.

"I'm really tired Artie." She said. "Getting Rachel and Sam together is absolutely strenuous." She said, burying her face in my shoulder.

"Using big words now are we." I said jokingly.

She looked up at me, pretending to be offended.

"Why don't we put in a movie." I said. "Hmm. What do you want? We have The Notebook, Austin Powers, Aladdin, Inception, Carrie, Mrs. Doubtfire, and OMG NO WAY!" I practically screamed by accident. I thought out loud on that last part. Real smooth Artie.

"What is it?" She asked, walking toward me. Crap. "Oh, its nothing.." I said. Good god. I have to be the biggest nerd ever. I tried to put the DVD behind me in the wheelchair and wheel away, but it falls right out the back, right infront of her. Even smoother Artie.

"No way!" She squeaked. Okay, here it comes, brace yourself to be made fun of.

"No way! I used to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all the time when I was little! Sometimes I even still watch it!" Santana said. Whew. I lucked out on this one.

"Okay, I think its decided." Artie said, while putting it in the dvd player, and snuggling up with the most amazing girl in the world, that liked Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Hell Yes.

* * *

*FLASHFORWARD. (back to narrator too. Just sayin.)

"Whao." The three said as they walked into Rachel's garage.

"What? My daddies are rich!" Rachel said.

Artie saw a large bus-type car, and his mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you have a Volkswagen Vanagon. It has always been a dream of mine to have one of these, or atleast drive one. Some of them are wheelchair accessible you know?" Artie said, while he wheeled up to hug the massive car.

"Wanna live your dream right now? Because ours was given to us by a handicapable friend who didn't want it. How bout you drive us to Sonic in it!" Rachel said.

"Well you don't have to ask me twice!" Artie yelled, already half way over to the car. Santana laughed and jokingly rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Anyone disagree?" Rachel asked.

"Let's take the Van-a-whatever to sonic!" Santana yelled as she jumped in the passenger seat.

Sonic was actually pretty far from Rachel's house, so Santana turned on the radio.

'On The Road Again' comes on, and they all laugh, and they decided to sing. For the sake of being in Glee Club, ya know?

(**Artie and Sam, **Rachel and Santana, _Everybody)_

_One, two_  
_One, two, three, four  
_  
_On the road again_**  
Just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is making music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again**

_On the road again_  
Goin' places that I've never been  
Seein' things that I may never see again  
And I can't wait to get on the road again

_On the road again_  
**Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway  
We're the best of friends  
Insisting that the world keep turning our way and our way**

**Is** _on the road again_  
I just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is making music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again

On the road again  
**Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway  
We're the best of friends  
Insisting that the world keep turning our way and our way**

_Is on the road again  
Just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is making music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again  
And I can't wait to get on the road again_

They all laughed for about half the car ride there, and nobody knew why they were driving 30 minutes, just to go to Sonic, but oh well.

* * *

(s a n a t a n a 's POV)

Artie is so adorable. Him in his little wheelchair, and between his sweatervests, his dorky glasses, and his adorable little smile, I think he could be the cutest thing I've ever seen, and watching him drive this car with an expression on his face like a 4 year old on Christmas day, made it that much cuter. I couldn't help but just smile at him through the whole car ride. Finally we got to Sonic, which was funny that it took so long, and that we didn't get a ticket, because Artie was driving like Twenty over the speed limit the whole time. What a goober. Jesus, for as skinny as Artie is, he sure eats a lot. He ordered two Coney hot dogs, tater-tots, and a large… oh no…. SLUSHIE! I really hope he doesn't think he can get away with pouring any of it on us. I guess were all still in our pajamas, so I don't see why it would matter, but I just don't really like being slushied. Everyone else ordered a slushie, so I might as well. We all got done eating, and Sam said that there was a park about a block down from here, and that we could finish our slushies there. They ran ahead, into this forest part, probably to make out or something, and we continued to wheel/walk together. We heard Rachel scream, and Sam shouted "Santana, Artie! Come here Quick!" I pushed Artie about as fast as the wheelchair could go, for all she knew the wheels could be sending off sparks. "What happened!" I asked. Just then, I felt a familiar, cold, blue feeling coming over me, and I wiped it away to see Sam rolling on the ground laughing. Artie slowly and casually wheels over to Sam, who has is eyes closed, and surprises him with a green mass of sticky goo. Then Rachel poured her raspberry slushie right on top of Artie's head, so it was only fair that I pour my grape one on her. Soon enough, everyone was covered in the thick, sticky, slushie. The only difference between this and school, was that nobody cared, and it was awesome. I tried to walk forward to give Artie a 'blue-raspberry-flavored-hug', but I fell right on my but, splattering slushie everywhere, and soon enough, everyone was on the ground laughing.

"Okay guys, what are we supposed to do about getting this in the car?" Sam asked.

"Well we didn't think this one through very well, did we." Rachel said.

"Haha. Nope." Artie said, licking a little slushie off of his arm.

"Hey! Guys! I found a hose!" I yelled from afar.

They all came running, and we washed off.

"Let's go back to the car." Rachel said.

Once they got back to the car, Rachel picked up her phone.

"Hey guys, its Puck, and he wants us to come to the mall. Anyone want to?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we might as well go to the mall in soaked clothes. Because that would be sooo much fun." Artie said sarcastically.]

"Ok. Fine. We'll go back to my house first." Rachel said.

When they had put dry clothes on, and walked in the front door, they realized that Puck wasn't alone. Brittany was with them. Oh shit. She's gonna be really mad at me for dating Artie! Brittany ran up to Santana, with a smile on her face…..?

"Hey, were going to the bathroom. BRB." Brittany said, dragging Santana in to the girls bathroom.

"Tana, we need to talk." Brittany said, her smile fading.

"I know Britt, I'm really sorry about Art-" She cut me off.

"I don't want to talk about Artie, I want to talk about….. Us." Brittany said, grabbing my hand.

"Okay, go ahead." I told her.

"Okay Santana, you know how I've slept with about every guy, girl, janitor, taco, whatever at McKinley High?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, its kind of frustrating." I said.

"Good." Brittany said. I looked at her, confused.

"Well you see, Tana, I did that because, because I was angry, angry at you. You send me these vibes, and I'm really confused, as always, but this time its different. I have all of these feelings, feelings for you, and I don't want to face them, because my parents are Christians, and they want a good image, and having everyone going around, talking about their lesbian daughter, isn't going to get them anywhere. I want to be with you. Like a couple. I want to talk to you, and love you, and have little dates, and the lady kisses are the best part of all of this. Do you understand?" Brittany asked.

I just stood there, with my mouth open. I had no idea what to do. I wasn't a lesbian, that's for sure. I love Artie, and I don't want this to ruin my friendship with Britt.

I honestly didn't understand quite yet, so I simply told her.

"No, not really." I said. In shock of all that had just happened.

"Well you see, Tana, I don't want to be with Artie, or Mike, or Kurt, or any of the other guys in this school, in this town, in this world, or even in this country! I only want to be with you! I want to be with you, and I broke up with Artie to be with you, and no matter what the labels, gossip, or even my parents can stop me from knowing that I have to accept the fact that….. I love you Santana Lopez. More than anything, and just please say that you love me back!" Brittany said, choking on tears.

"Of course I love you Britt Britt! And I would totally be with you, if it wasn't for Artie. I love him too, and I can't break up with him! I don't want to hurt him, that wouldn't be right!" I said.

"Yes you can! He's just a stupid boy!" Brittany said. "I did it! So can you!"

"No Britt, I can't. I love you guys both. And if Artie and I were EVER to break up, I would be SO yours." I said, smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her face turned pale, and she just looked heartbroken.

"You know, I loved him too, and I gave up everything I had, to be with you. I broke up with someone that I loved very much, and then you turn your back on me as he catches you as his rebound? I gave up everything I had for you, Santana, and this is the thanks that I get? I thought you loved me." Brittany said, bawling like a baby.

"Aww Britt. Of course I love you. Come here." I said, trying to hug her.

"Don't hug. Me. Don't. Just Don't. I mean Santana, I knew you were a bitch and all, but I honestly thought you cared about me, and I never thought you'd try that shit on me." Brittany said, attempting to run out of the bathroom.

"Britt, wait!" I said, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, before shaking my arm off and running out of there.

Just then, Tina walked out of a stall. Crap. Now I've done it. I had just sailed through life easily. I had always avoided conflicts. I started them, but then refused to end them, and I didn't like the position I was in.

"Tina, please. Pretty please with a cherry on top, don't tell anyone about this. I've already hurt Brittany enough." I said. Tina nodded, and for some odd reason, I actually trusted her. She walked out of the bathroom, only to see that Puck, Rachel, and Sam were all pressed up against the door, and were trying to scramble away to seem innocent.

(n o b o d y 's POV)

"I'm so sorry Tana." Rachel said. Pulling her best friend into a hug.  
She just let it out, right there and then. And she didn't even mind, because she was with the three most amazing people in the world. They decided to just go to the car, because Santana needed a moment, and they had all heard what happened, accept Artie, who was buying a damn pretzel. They were all so focused on helping Santana, that they didn't even notice that Puck had gotten in the car with them, until Sam accidentally slammed the car door on his hand, not noticing that he was in the back section, chilling on the bed and watching TV. They all had to admit, this car was boss.

"Guys! Let's have a party!" Rachel said. She got a few weird, confused looks. "Oh, come on guys! I have to pick my dads up from the airport on Sunday…. Ohh crap. Tomorrow's Sunday! We are definitely having this party today. Just us."

"Ahhh. I don't want to relive what happened at the last Rachel Berry party." Santana said. Some people still made fun of her for puking onstage in front of the whole school.

"Well how about we just don't like drink at this party?" Rachel added.

"Aww. But then it won't be any fun!" Puck whined.

"I never said you had to come, Puck." Rachel said, somewhat jokingly.

"Okay fine. But there's not guarantee that I will enjoy it." Puck said, smirking.

After about an hour of just sitting around and doing nothing, Rachel stood up and clapped a few times.

"Guys. I've got an idea." Rachel said. Just standing there smiling. Puck motioned with his hands for Rachel to continue.

"We should make cookies!" Rachel said, beaming for no real reason.

The other three just nodded at the sound of food, even though they had eaten at sonic about two hours before.

"I'll be right back." Puck said, walking upstairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Um….. The Bathroom…?" He said, puzzled at why she asked that.

"Um….. The bathroom is downstairs Puck." Rachel said, laughing, and then snorting. Causing everyone else to laugh.

"Jeez guys. I was taking a detour." Puck said walking the other way. Clearly embarrassed.

"Hey Rachel, could you come over here? There's something that I can't find." Sam said, bent over the flour container in the cupboard.

"What?" Rachel said, walking over to her boyfriend.

"This!" He screamed, turning around quickly, grabbing some flour and throwing it in his girlfriend's face. Rachel stood there pretending to be shocked and angry, while Sam was trying as hard as he could not to burst out laughing.

"Oh you're gonna get it blondie!" Rachel said, chasing him around the kitchen. Sam used Artie to block himself, and Rachel accidentally dropped a piece of raw cookie dough right on the top of him. Artie, being himself, took it off and ate it. Santana saw the whole thing and they laughed. Rachel threw an egg at Sam, hitting him right in the face, some of it splattering on Santana and Artie. They just looked at each other, and screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!".

Soon there were eggs flying everywhere, splatting against walls and people, flour was stuck to the eggs, and pretty much the whole room looked like it had snowed from the flour. It looked like everyone had a serious lice problem, Artie's whole head was pretty much white. There was a cracked egg, shell and all in Rachel's hair. Puck walked back to the living room, when he saw Sam chasing Rachel, and she slipped and fell, dragging Sam down with her, eggshells and white powder going everywhere. They just sat there laughing, and Puck tried to walk away, unnoticed. Santana saw him walking out and screamed "Get him!", pointing at Puck.

After they had given Puck a few eggs to the face, they had all put on pajamas and were laying down, watching The Hangover. Things were pretty quite for a while, because they were all tired from having the foodfight, and cleaning it up. It had gotten really quiet, because everyone was trying to go to sleep, accept Puck, who was sitting on the armchair, snoring really loud.

"Puuuuuuccckk." Santana whispered.

"Puck. Stop snoring." Rachel said.

"Yeah seriously dude. Stop faking." Artie said, annoyed.

Nobody had noticed Sam had left, and they all smirked when he came back with a megaphone. All of them plugged their ears.

"DR. FAGGOT! WAKE UP!" Sam screamed through the megaphone.

They had never seen anyone jump so high. He flew off of the chair, nearly landing on Artie. His eyes were huge when he stood up.

"Who died! What happened! Where am I?" Puck asked, frantically running in circles. Nobody really understand why he was that shaken by his 'rude awakening', but then a wine cooler fell out of his pocket, and they all went "OH."

"You guys are douche bags." Puck said, after realizing where he was, and what had just happened.

"But you love us!" Artie said.

"Yeah….. I guess I do. Even when you scare the shit out of me." Puck said.

They watched the hangover four more times that night, to the point where they could quote almost the whole movie.

For the first time in his life, Puck actually felt like he had a family that gave a damn about him. And he was loving it.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I take suggestions and all, by the way, there will be more Beatles' music yet to come!


	7. Blame It On the BEER!

Rachel woke up and got off of the mattress, trying not to wake Sam. She stood up and rubbed her eyes, when she heard someone in the piano room, playing and singing. Without even looking around the room to see who it was, she sleepily walked downstairs to the piano room. There were really too many rooms in her house, she sometimes would forget that some of them were even there! Surprisingly, Rachel didn't want a big house, full of big rooms and nice toys, it just made her feel that much more alone. Her parents were never home, like ever. It really seemed like they didn't care about her. So many people complain about how their siblings suck, or how their parents are complete hover parents, but it seemed like they didn't understand how wonderful those things are. At least she had Sam, and Artie and Santana of course. Because now she had something that she had craved since elementary school. Friends, and an amazing boyfriend, but most of all, acceptance. She walked in to the small room to find Artie. She was wondering how he got down there, but then just stopped to listen to him playing and singing 'What Do Tigers Dream Of' from the movie they had watched last night.

_What do tigers dream of? _

_When they take a little tiger snooze._

_Do they dream of mauling zebras?_

_Or Halle Berry in her catwoman suit._

_Well don't you worry your pretted striped head, we're gonna get you back to Tyson in your cozy tiger bed._

_And then we're gonna find our best friend Doug, and then were gonna give him a best friend hug._

_Doug, oh Doug, Doug, Dougy Dougy Dougy Doug Doug. But if he's been murdered by crystal meth tweakers… well then we're shit outta luck._

Rachel couldn't help but clap at his adorable little performance. He turned around nervously, with a tear running down his cheek. Rachel couldn't help but feel sorry for Artie. He had lost the use of his legs, which prevented him from having many friends, he had been bullied all of his life (Or well, ever since kindergarten), he lost his girlfriend, and now he lost his home and family. Rachel felt like they had something in common, wanting acceptance. Aside from Kurt, Artie and Rachel were the two biggest targets of bullying in middle school, and what she really didn't understand was why they hadn't become friends back then. She was puzzled, and she also felt bad; she could have helped him. She realized how much worse her life could have been. Sure, she got bullied, and maybe her parents weren't the most thoughtful and caring people, but Artie had that and more, plus he had even been stripped of his ability to walk.

"You miss your family, don't you Artie." Rachel said.

"Yeah. I really do. Even my brother, and he's the reason that I'm not home right now." Artie said, trying very hard to hold back tears.

"Its okay to cry, Artie, I won't tell anyone." Rachel said, smiling softly and kneeling down to put a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help but feel tall, and boy was that a first, but there were more important things to talk about, and Artie needed her, so she put it out of her mind.

"The night before I got kicked out, we all watched The Hangover, as a family, and then my parents told my brother and sister and I that they were going to get a divorce." Artie said, wiping away the tears.

"I never knew you had a sister! And I'm sorry about the split." Rachel said. She really needed to know more about him, if they were going to live together, you know?

"Oh, my bad. I have two younger siblings, Ava and Anthony, theyre twins, and they're 12 and extremely annoying, and they squeal on me about everything, well Ava isn't near as annoying as Anthony, but she has her moments, but I love them, and I would love to see them." Artie said. Rachel suddenly got an idea, and she grabbed Artie's shoulders, accidentally startling him.

"Do your parents work on Sundays? You said they had a weird work schedule!" Rachel practically screamed.

"Yeah, and they leave the kids with a nanny, but she sleeps the whole time. And-" Rachel cut Artie off. She pulled his hand and said, "We're going to your house. Now."

* * *

She literally dragged Artie all the way to his house. A full three blocks. Very impressing for Rachel, considering she is like five two, and has to weigh like one hundred pounds. Rachel got the spare key from behind the plants, and Artie was kinda creeped out by the fact that she knew where that was, but dropped the topic because she was doing a nice thing for him. Rachel walked inside, and saw two kids sitting on the couch. She tried to wait for Artie to go first, but he motioned her to go. She stepped forward a bit, and got sprayed right in the face with pepper spray.

"What the hell!" Rachel screamed.

"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" Someone was screaming.

"Mrs. Peeterson. Calm down!" Artie yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel! Did it get in your eyes?" Artie asked worriedly.

After they cleaned Rachel off, and got the nanny off her heels, they went to meet the twins. Artie and Rachel walked into the living room. They were playing some video game, like Halo or something.

"Oh my gosh! I'm winning! I'm winning!" The girl yelled.

"You cheated. I don't know how, but you cheated." The boy said.

"This sounds just like the time I beat Puck in Super Mario Brothers." Rachel whispered to Artie, with a laugh.

"Pow Pow Pow!" The girl said.

"I can't believe you're winning! The game doesn't like me!" The boy said.

"I got you! Hahahahahahaha! Its raining you!" The girl said.

"Oh please, I let you win!" The boy said.

"Hey guys! SHUT UP!" Artie said. "We have a guest here." Then he pointed at Rachel.

"Whoa….. Good job Artie! How many hot girls are you gonna bring over here! Did you already break up with that other girl? She was super fine. And the one before that, the blond, was almost as hot as her, and Tina was pretty hot too, but this one tops them all!" The boy said. Artie shot his brother a mean/disgusted look.

"She's really pretty Artie. And I love your dress!" The girl said.

"Um first of all, that's gross Anthony, you're twelve, she's sixteen. Not going to happen! Second of all, no, she is not my girlfriend, she is my _best _friend. Third of all, you can't bring up my ex-girlfriends, fourth of all, she has a name, and its Rachel." Artie said, god, his brother was really annoying.

"Oh! Sam's gonna be mad when he hears he's been replaced! And anyways; Hi, I'm Rachel…. Uhh. And thanks for the dress comment….. uh… I don't know your name." Rachel said, awkwardly, smoothing her dress.

"Ava. My name is Ava." The girl said. She held out her hand to greet Rachel. She shook it.

"And my name is Anthony, babe. But you can call me Andy." The boy smoothing back his hair and pursing his lips.

"Hi Ava. Anthony….. Hun, just so this doesn't go any further, I have a boyfriend." Rachel said, messing the kids hair that he just fixed.

"Damn!" Anthony said, snapping his fingers.

"Does he do this to every girl you bring home?" Rachel asked.

"Only the ones he thinks are hot; which is pretty much you, Santana, Brittany, and ummm….. Tina." Artie said.

"Come here guys, you can't expect to have your big brother come home just for you and not give him a hug!" Artie said, motioning for them to come give him a hug.

Ava got up immediately and gave her brother a bigger hug than seemed possible for such a small girl.

"I'm not gonna hug you infront of a girl, I'm too cool, and too old for that." Anthony said, crossing his arms. Artie pointed at his cheek and Ava kissed his cheek. Artie saw a sad look come over Rachel's face.

"What is it Rachel?" Artie asked, wondering what was bothering his friend.

"Your family is so nice, and you have a lovely sister, and a…..uhm... brother, who actually care about you! And even though your parents kicked you out, they loved you for awhile! Its so beautiful, and I'm incredibly jealous of you Artie. Until I met you and Sam and Santana, nobody cared about me." Rachel said, choking back tears.

"Come here Rachel, join the hug." Ava said.

Rachel smiled, and walked over and sat right on Artie's lap.

"Okay, now I'm in!" Anthony said, running over and sitting on Rachel's lap.

"Slow down there partner!" Rachel said, pushing him off.

He awkwardly fell and hit the ground, and he ran off embarrassedly, and Artie laughed, which felt awkward for them, so she got off, and they were just sitting around the room. Awkwardly.

* * *

MEANWHILE.*

Back at the Berry 'mansion', Puck wakes up. He notices that Artie and Rachel are missing. He decides to go and look for them. He would never admit it, but he was definitely in love with Rachel Berry. Yep. Ever since that one day at temple when she gave him half of her sandwich when they were ten. And now he had to find her. He was actually kinda worried. Or maybe it was even jealous. Or maybe he wanted in those, tiny, tiny pants of hers. Either way, he decided that the first place to look would be Artie's house. The three used to hang out there all the time as kids. That was the first time Puck had ever kissed Rachel. They were fourteen and Artie suggested that they played spin the bottle, and when they actually kissed, Artie did the classic "Ewwww." And it was never spoken of again. Puck really regretted growing apart from Rachel and Artie when they got to high school.

* * *

Back at Artie's*

"Hey, Rachel. Come back to my old room, I want to show you something." Artie said, quickly wheeling. Rachel followed back to his room, slowly. He pulled a paper out of a desk, and practically shoved it in Rachel's face. Rachel read aloud the top part of the form.

"Adoption Form…..Oh my god. Artie." Rachel said, in shock.

Artie had a sad look on his face, and Rachel pulled him into a hug.

"The whole time I was bitching and complaining about not knowing my mom, you didn't know either of your parents, and then your adoptive parents threw you out! And you're paralyzed! I honestly don't understand how your happy at all in life. I took advantage of so many things that you don't have, and I was going around throwing a pitty party for everyone to see, when I didn't even appreciate the fact that I can walk! Jesus. I'm so sorry about this. I really admire you for not just freaking out all of the time…. Like what I'm…Doing….Right….Now." Rachel ranted. A few tears fell on Rachel's shoulder, but then they heard the nanny yelling about something.

"I'm taking the kids out for pizza and skeeball, oh and Artie, your friend Puck is here." The nanny said before running out of the door. She had always been afraid of Puck for some reason.

"Guys. I brought BEEEEEEEEER!" They bolted at the sound of alcohol. Little did Rachel and Artie know that they were the only ones that had stayed sober last night. Santana and Sam would be passed out for atleast a few more hours. After a few cups of the 'poison' Artie was totally drunk, and Rachel wasn't far behind.

"Hey g-guys, l-let's play s-s-spin the b-b-bottle! Like the g-g-good old times." Artie slurred. Puck thought this was a _fantastic _idea. He had to cover the fact that he was smirking. And it sure wasn't easy.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Rachel slurred. "What a-b-bout S-sam?"

"Oh come on Rachel. Remember? Puck plus Artie sure means a 'Partie'!" Puck said.

(A/N: Hahahahaha. That was _punny.)_

"Okay, fine. Ju-just g-ive me another c-cup." Rachel slurred.

"T-this never leaves the r-room."

"Yesssss! Partieberry lives!" Puck said, remembering their childhood nickname.

After finishing a wine cooler, Puck placed it in the middle of the three.

"J-just like the g-good old t-times." Artie said, with an 'I'm totally wasted' smile on his face.

The bottle was spun, and it landed on Rachel.

"Ok-kay. I s-start." Rachel said.

She spun and it landed on Puck. 'Ohmygodfinally' Puck thought.

They shared a short kiss, and then Rachel pulled away, and Puck whined a little too early, because she came back for a longer, more passionate kiss.

"Ew." Artie said, with that same shit-eating grin he pulled when they were in junior high.

"Oh, okay then fancy pants, its your turn." Puck said, surprisingly he was barely drunk.

"Okay. Be that way!" Artie slurred. Spinning the bottle, it landing on Puck.

"Damnit!" They said in unison.

"This will surely be a sight." Rachel said. Even though she was drunk, the smirk was clear on her face.

"Oh my god. Get this over with." Puck said.

They quickly pecked each other on the lips.

"Now that was actually 'ew-worthy." Artie said, wiping off his mouth.

Puck spun again, and got Rachel. Same thing happened as the first time.

Rachel spun and got Puck. Same dang thing.

Puck got Rachel.

Rachel got Puck. For about seven more times.

"Okay g-guys. F-feeling super fking neglected h-here." Artie slurred.

"Okay, you can go Artie jeez. Don't get your boxers in a bunch." Puck said, sad that his like 'Puckleberry Makeout Sesh' was over.

"Yay!" Artie threw his hands up and clapped like a five year old.

Puck rolled his eyes.

Artie spun it really hard, so it seemed like it was spinning for days. It made Rachel so dizzy that she had to close her eyes and lay down. She kinda drifted off into sleep, until she was awoken by a sharp pain in her butt, from Puck hitting it with the bottle.

"Owww. Wtf!" Rachel said.

"It landed on you, smartass." Puck said.

"Oh, okay. Nothing leaves the room, right? Promise." Rachel said.

They nodded.

Rachel was drunk, and she really didn't care who it was she was kissing, she was kind of a horny drunk. She straddled Artie, and kissed him. And I mean Puck's mouth was gaping. It was hot. It went from a casual kiss, to tongue in about two seconds. They all could have sworn they had waited hours before the two broke apart, gasping for air.

"Whoa…that was kinda hot." Puck said.

Rachel suddenly snapped back down to earth.

"Oh. Oh my god. Did that just happen?" Rachel.

"It sure did!" Puck said, laughing, with an occasional snort.  
[A/N: Yeah I snort when I laugh, its totally sexy now if Mark Salling does it. XD]

"If you tell Santana, or Sam for the matter, we're kicking you out of the Berry Mansion." Artie said.

"But I don't even live there." Puck said,

"If you do tell, we will never be your friends again, and neither will Sam or Santana, and I know you secretly wish you lived with us. You love it there. I can see it in your eyes." Artie said.

"Seriously Puck. This was a mistake. It was never supposed to happen. Just a drunken mistake." Rachel said.

A long pause...

"Even though all that went down today was incredibly hot, and I'd really love to tell the world about it, I won't, because I don't want to lose you guys as friends." Puck said.

"Well, now that we are sober enough to walk, why don't we go back to the mansion." Artie said, trying to break the awkwardness.

They were about 5 steps outside the door, when puck started yelling

"Hey guys, listen to this! Its like my anthem!" Puck yelled.

_I like beer 'cos it is good_  
_I drink beer because I should_  
_if there was a song to sing_  
_I sing it and beer you bring_  
_I drink beer when I am sad_  
_''cause the beer it makes me glad_  
_now there's nothing left to say_  
_so lets go drink beer_

_**Artie and Rachel joined in now**_

_Beer is good_  
_Beer is good_  
_Beer is good_  
_... and Stuff_

_Beer is good_  
_Beer is good_  
_Beer is good_  
_let's go drink some BEER_

_BEER_

_when its warm it taste's real crappy_  
_but cold beer will make me happy_  
_when I throw up on the floor_  
_I can go and drink some more_

_[everyone thinks about Santana, and giggles]_  
_they say beer will make me dumb_  
_it are go good with pizza_  
_now that we have drunk some beer_

____

I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk, wheee  
I am drunk, drunk is me, I am drunk wheee  
i am drunk, drunk is me, I am...

They got a few interesting looks from neighbors, but didn't care. I mean, they were drunk weren't they?

"M-man… Drunk singing is the F-funnest thing I've e-ever done!" Puck said.

"Preach." Artie said.

"And you haven't even tried drunk karaoke!" Rachel said.

* * *

They walked in to the mansion, to see Sam and Santana passed out on the couch, vodka bottles in hand.

"Time to give Sammy there a taste of his own medicine." Puck smirked and rubbed his hands together like Monty Burnes from the Simpsons.

"WAKE UP RUH-TARD!" Puck screamed at Sam.

Sam jumped twice as high as Puck had the night before, and Santana ran to Rachel screaming "The Grudge is gonna get me!" And then started crying on Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey Rachel! You said something about drunk karaoke right?" Puck said. She nodded. "The let's do it now!" Puck shouted, and started a song.

_I took her out it was Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out and she took off her pants  
But then I turned on the TV  
And that's about the time that she walked away from me_

Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me

Nobody likes you when your 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she walked away from me

Nobody likes you when your 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

That's about the time that she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me?  
I never want to act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

"Haha! Nice try Puck, but it not even Friday!" Santana said.

"Wait, what day is it?" Rachel slurred.

"WHAT'S MY AGE AGAIN!" Puck yelled, and then practically passed out, and then woke up sharply a few seconds later.

"Sunday!" Sam said, throwing his hands up and smiling huge.

"Woooooo!" Artie yelled. He was spinning around in his wheelchair with his hands up, like he was on a roller coaster, until he hit the wall and tipped over.

"OH SHIT!" Rachel said.

"Its okay Rachel, I'mm fineeeeeee! Just a wee bit tipsssayyy!" Artie slurred.

"No, not you artie! I have to pick up my dads at the airport tomorrow." Rachel practically screamed.

"Thanks for making me feel loved, Rachel." Artie said, pretending to cry.

Rachel ran over to the computer, and fell a few times on the way there, but she tried to type in 'How to get sober in less than 24 hours', but Google's auto correct made it seem like she typed 'How to get over chicken on 24 houses.'

She snorted, and started rolling on the ground. Okay, so now she's the horny drunk, AND the happy girl drunk…..

"Come here Rachel." Sam said, picking her up off with a massive cheesy grin on his face.

Sam was definatley a happy guy drunk!

"AAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!" Rachel screamed. "I WILL EAT Y-YOU!" She slurred, waving her arms around and kicking her legs.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel, the ninety pound fury!" Puck said, pretending to be scared.

"Hey guys, all I want to do right now is go to bed. I really don't want to relive the whole 'puking on stage in front of the whole school' thing. Artie and Santana were about to leave the room, but Rachel stopped them, and looked at Artie.

"Karaoke time! And we know this one!" Rachel said.

"And I feel that its appropriate for this situation!" Rachel screamed. She still seemed to be a nerd, even when drunk.

They had always sung it at their Partieberry parties. It was like their anthem. You know how Rachel told everyone that she had never had a drink? And how Puck was always smirking when she said that? Well, every time they had those mini-parties, Puck and Artie always spiked the punch. Rachel had drunk just as much as Puck and Artie, she just didn't know it, and as long as they kept the secret, she would never find out.

Artie just nodded, remembering their theme song, and started singing it.

(Artie, _Puck, _**Rachel, **_**Santana, **_Sam, **All.)**

Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol

Ay she say she usually don't  
But I know that she front [Artie looks at Rachel, and laughs]  
Cause shawty know what she want  
But she don't wanna seem like she easy

_I ain't saying what you wont do  
But you know we probably gonna do  
What you been feeling deep inside  
Don't lie now_

_**Boy what you drinking ?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See what we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I know it**_

Fill another cup up  
Feeling on yo butt what ? You don't even care now  
I was unaware how fine you was before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in….

**Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol**

Oopsy  
She spilled some drank on me  
And now I'm knowing she's tipsy  
She put her body on me  
And she keep staring me right in my eyes  
No telling what I'm gonna do  
Baby I would rather show you  
What you been missing in your life when I get inside.

**[Mercedes:] Boy what you drinking ?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See what we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I know it**

_**Fill another cup up  
Feelin on yo butt what ? You don't even care now  
I was unaware how Fine  
You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in….**_

_**Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol**_

_**Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol**_

[Artie & Rachel] Now to tha ballas popin bottles  
With their Henny in their cups  
Screaming money ain't a thang  
If it ain't throw it up in the skyyy (sky)  
And hold your dranks up highhhh (high)

[Puck & Santana:]  
And to my independent mamas  
Who can buy their own bottles  
If you looking like a model  
When them broke fellas holla  
Tell them byeee (bye)  
Hold your drinks up highhhh (high)

**You can blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose  
Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol)  
Blame it on the Vodka  
Blame it on the Henney  
Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol**

* * *

Before they knew it, it was the next morning. For whatever reason, they all had at least 5 pairs of spare clothes at Rachel's house. It was really weird. But oh well, they loved the Berry Mansion.

"Oh my god. My hangover is worse than after Rachel's first party." Santana said.

"I smelled pizza from yesterday, and went full out Linda Blaire in the bathroom." Puck said.

"That's nice Puck. TMI much? You better have cleaned that u- OH GOD!" Rachel said, running for the bathroom.

Rachel came back, wiping her mouth. "Oh yeah guys, I'm skipping school today to pick up my dads."

"Rach, you can't drive! You're drunk!" Sam said.

"I'll be fine, I'll text you when I get there." Rachel said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Oh Rachel, please don't get hurt!" Sam said, pulling her into a kiss.

"Come on Santana, let's um, go get dressed! Yeah!" Artie said, wheeling away really fast. Puck trailed behind them with a depressed expression where his usual 'I'm a BAMF' expression goes.

"Puck! Can you drive them to school?" Rachel yelled, but he was already gone.

"I can do it babe." Sam said.

"Bye! I love you!" Rachel said. She saw the worry in Sam's eyes when he walked out the door.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Artie asked. All you could see were his gloves and his little head peeking around the corner.

"Yeah. I'm driving you losers to school. Artie, you got the Bloody Marys, right? And Santana, are you really wearing pink sunglasses? That's just sad." Sam said.

"Whatever Sam! These were the only ones I brought! Would you rather wear them?" Santana said.

"Hmm. Didn't think so."

"Just get in the car, Santana." Sam said, pushing her into the back of the Vanagon.

"OOOHHHH! Can I drive!" Artie said, clearly still a little drunk.

"Yeah… Um. Do you want us to all die?" Sam said.

"Hmm. Didn't think so."

The day went by pretty fast for them all, except for Sam, and Puck, who were both incredibly worried about Rachel. Sam sent Rachel a text during almost every hour.

1st Hour

Sam: Rachel! Just making sure your okay.

Rachel: I'm fine Sam, I left 15 minutes ago.

Sam: Okay, I love u ;)

Rachel: I love you too (;

2nd Hour

Sam: RACHEL! :D

Rachel: SAM! :D

Sam: I just about got my phone taken away. But it was worth it for you! ;)

Rachel: Bye Sam…..3

3rd hour.

Rachel: Hey Sam, um I think we should have a song. Like a song that we can call ours, and sing together! Like me, Puck, and Artie have Blame it!

Sam: Tighten Up, by the Black Keys?

Rachel: OMG YESSS! I LOVE THAT SONG!

Sam: Then Tighten Up It Is

Rachel: I Wanted Love, I needed love, most of all, most of all ;)

Sam: Someone said true love was dead, and I'm bound to fall, bound to fall, for you. Oh what can I do.

Rachel: Take my badge! But My heart remains.

Sam: Loving you, baby child. Tighten up on your reigns, your running wild, running wild. Its true. ;)

Rachel: EPIC GUITAR SOLO! NEEER NEEER NEEER NEEER NEER NEER NEER!  
**[A/N: am I the only one who does that and plays air guitar during epic solos? Just wondering]**

Sam: This is why I love you. YOU'RE A DORK!

Rachel: And this is why we work, because YOU'RE A DORK TOO!

Sam: By Rach! I love you!

7th hour

Rachel: I'm almost there!

Sam: :)

Rachel: You know, texting at the wheel is dangerous, and I shouldnt even be driving anyway! Call you next time ;)

8th hour

Sam: Glee is about to start, I'll text you in a little bit (:

Rachel: Okay, I l o v e y o u!

Sam: 3

*Setting Change!

'Wow! For being totally drunk I'm driving pretty good!'

'Oh god, I really hope that my dad's aren't mad about Artie and Santana staying at our house! Hmm….. I doubt they would be. And we cleaned up really good, like spotless after our little "Party", and you know how messy it was! so I doubt that they will even have a reason to be mad at me. Yay, what a great day. Her phone vibrated.

Sam: Glee is about to start, I'll text you in a little bit (:

WOAH! Rachel had started to swerve into the other lane. No more texting for her!

*Setting Change

"Okay kids, I have a new assignment, even though a lot of you failed to even participate in the Beatles assignment-" Mr. Schuester was cut off by Finn.

"Aww man! I have the perfect song for that! And now it has been torn away from me… Like that one person Rachel always talks about….By the way, where is Rachel?" Finn said, confused, like always.

"She's picking her dads up from the airport." Santana said.

"Oh, okay." Finn said, smiling.

"Why do you even care, Finn!" Quinn said.

"Hey, watch it! Rachel is awesome, and she doesn't always tear me down like you do Quinn! I know we've had our disputes in the past, but your way meaner than me, and that's saying something!" Santana said.

"Oh come on Santana, you're just a little slut who gets everything she wants, and I was only making sure you were aware of it. "Quinn hissed.

"Oh! Wow! You're calling me a slut! Didn't you get yourself knocked up last year! Or am I wrong. You probably have sex with your little man-toy football player all the time too!" Santana yelled.

"Yeah, so I've had sex a few times! But the difference between us is that when you're older, you'll be doing it for money!" Quinn screamed.

"Oh yeah, I may be destined to be working on a pole, but the only thing you will be doing is being a pregnant wife of the man that will be stowing away kids in his van that says 'Free Popsicles' on the side!" Santana yelled **[A/N: LOL FAMILY GUY FTW!]**

"Hey! Shut up everyone! Let's just let Finn sing his number." Mr. Shuester said.

"Hey, Artie, Puck, will you help me like you said you would?" Finn asked.

"Errmmm, Sure!" Artie said, still a bit drunk.

'Oh no.' Puck thought. This is not going to end well for Artie.

Finn, _Artie, _**Puck**

What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

_Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love._

**What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends  
**  
Do you need anybody?  
_I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love._

Artie had been kind of rolling in circles, and laughing during the whole song. He even ran into the piano a few times, but that didn't stop him. After he sang this line, he let out a big "WAHOO!" And ran into a huge stack of chairs.

"Yeah! Go Artie!" Santana said, hoping to break the awkward.

Santana was helping Artie up off the ground and back into his wheelchair, when Brittany walked into the room, and to be honest, she looked homeless. Not at all like her usually cute and stylish outfits. She was wearing a hoodie, sweatpants, and moccasins, and she had her hair in a ponytail, and a bag of chips in her hand, and it looked like she had been crying.

Everyone was running over to Brittany, when Sam's phone rang.

"Rachel!" Sam yelled when he got out to the hallway.

"Sam! I made it to the airport and just left with my dads! I love you!" Rachel said.

"I love you so much! I miss you, bye babe." Sam said, smiling when he walked back into the room.

"Okay everyone, Brittany has a song for the 'Soul-Exposing-Song-Project'." Mr. Scheuster said.

Brittany started singing, and was staring at Santana the whole time. She finally had put down her chip bag, because really who wanted to see chewed up pieces of food flying out of her mouth when she sang? Not me.

I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never wanna let you go  
'Cause you started something  
Oh, can't you see  
And ever since we met, you got a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only wanna be with you

It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spent each moment of the day with you  
Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
It's crazy but it's true  
I only wanna be with you

At this point, Brittany was sobbing, and Santana looked like she was shocked, and on the verge of tears.

You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I cared to dance  
I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a chance  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Now listen honey  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together honey I don't care  
'Cause you started something  
Oh, can't you see  
And ever since we met, you got a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only wanna be with you

Now listen honey

(She pointed at Santana)

I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together honey I don't care  
'Cause you started something  
Oh, can't you see  
And ever since we met, you got a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only wanna be with you  
No matter what you do  
I only, only, only, only, only wanna be with y-

The last word of Brittany's song was cut off by Ms. Pillsbury flying through the door, and falling flat on her face, screaming with tears in her eyes.

Everyone looked at her in shock, mainly because of her entrance, and nobody knew that as such a small person that she could run that fast.

"Kids, there has been an accident. Rachel got in a car accident, and she's in the hospital. Her dads didn't make it. Her dad was driving, and then a car just smashed into them! Hiram and Leroy were my friends..." Ms. Pillsbury said, frantically crying and panting.

"W-what?" Artie said, clearly drunk, but there seriousness had taken over where his goofy grin was seconds ago.

"Wait are you serious! Oh my god, we have got to get to the hospital!" Santana said.

Sam started to feel a bit woozy, and he felt his knees buckle, and then he was out cold. He passed out in front of the whole Glee Club.

He awoke to a large glass of water being poured on his face.

"What the fu-?" He said, wiping his eyes.

"We're going to the hospital, Rachel is there, she got in a car accident and her dads are dead. We didnt want to go without you, I wouldnt let them" Artie said, pulling his friend up off the floor.

"Oh. I think I remember now, come on, let's go." Sam said, getting up and running. He couldn't let Rachel die. He had already lost too many people, and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose her.

* * *

ARGHHH! Suspense!

There were a lot of songs in this one! Which I don't own! And Sorry for the wait.

All I own are Ava and Andy Abrams ;)

Songs:

What do Tigers Dream of?- The most quotable movie EVER : AKA The Hangover

BEER!- Psychostick

What's My Age Again?- Blink 182 3

Blame It On The Alcohol- Jamie Foxx

**Tighten Up!- The Black Keys!**

With A Little Help From My Friends- The Beatles

I only want to be with you – The Tourists (ANNIE LENNOX FTW!)

I also dont own the Grude, or the Simpsons, Or Herbert the Pervert.

Thank you so much for reading!

XCarlie ;)


	8. Remembering

I DONT OWN GLEE: IF I DID, Samchel would ACTUALLY HAPPEN!

Or anything else. I dont own that either.

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! D:

* * *

Sam was shaking in his seat on the way to the hospital. Apparently people were trying to comfort him, but he was just staring off into space, trying to empty his mind of what might lie ahead. After what seemed like ages of riding in the car, they finally got to the hospital.

Sam ran inside, and tried to go immediately to the room that Rachel was in, but a bunch of doctors and nurses pinned him to the ground. Just as he hit the floor, he heard the sound he knew very well, but didn't want to hear. Rachel's heart monitor had gone to zero, and they were pulling a white curtain around her hospital bed. Sam felt all that he was living for slip away, all of the control he had. He fell to the floor and started crying. One of the nurses tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sam…. SAM! Wake up!" She said.

"Shut up!" Sam said, holing his head in his hands.

"Dude, he's shaking." Said a doctor.

"WAKE UP!" Someone screamed.

Sam jumped and hit his head on the car, and smiled when he realized it was all a dream.

Mrs. Pillsbury had already confirmed that they could go and see Rachel.

Everyone, accept Finn, had backed out of the way to let Sam go first.

Mr. Schuester stepped out of the room.

"She should be waking up soon. Sam, you can go in now if you want."

"Hey! Why can't we all go in!" Finn said, sounding like a greedy little five year old.

"Because! Dude, she's my girlfriend, I gotta make sure she's okay." Sam said, slightly pushing him out of the way.

"I care about her just as much as you do! I was her boyfriend once too you know!" Finn yelled.

"HEY!" Quinn yelled, her jealous/bitchy side coming out.

"Well, that ship has sailed, hasn't it! Now dude, just let my through!" Sam said.

"NO!" Finn screamed, as he threw himself at Sam.

Soon enough, they were on the ground in a full-out fistfight.

Finn was yelling in between punches.

"You…..Get…..Everything…You…..Want!…. You…..Don't….Deserve….Rachel!"

"She definitely deserves better than you!" Sam said, jumping off Finn and running into the hospital room.

"S-sam…?" Rachel said, with a faint smile.

Her head was throbbing, and she couldn't see, and she didn't know why.

"Oh my god baby, I thought you were dead, and that killed me." Sam said, running up to hug her.

"Be careful! She has sever whiplash, and her legs won't be back to normal for at least 2 months." The nurse said.

"Oh my god! Rachel! Im so sorry!" Sam said, gently hugging his girlfriend.

"Well I'm not dead. I must be okay then." Rachel said, smiling.

"Oh. My god! What happened to your eye!" Rachel screamed. Sitting up, and then wincing with pain and laying back down.

"Its nothing! Finn just has some serious anger management problems!" Sam said.

"Oh my god. He really needs to learn to back off." She said, starting to get angry.

"Whoa, Rach. Keep calm. Freaking out can't be good for you, and your….condition." Sam said.

"Wait! Condition! What are you talking about!" Rachel said.

"We kind of had to give her a medication that would remove her memory." The nurse said.

"What! Why! What the hell are you talking about!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you were in a car accident. You have many severe injuries, and you need to stop lashing out." The nurse said before walking out.

"Sam." Rachel whimpered, tugging on his shirt.

"I love you." Sam whispered, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Finn came bursting through the door.

Rachel shrieked, and then kind of passed out, but she was sleeping.

"Oh my god! You killed her!" Sam said, somewhat jokingly.

Sam actually enjoyed being smarter than someone. For once.

"Oh shit! What have I done!" Finn yelled.

He broke down crying in the middle of the floor.

"Finn, what the fuck are you doing?" Rachel asked, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh god, I hope my dads aren't here, they would kill me if they heard that."

Sam's heart sunk a bit when she said that. She would have to find out that her dads were dead, but he really didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled, running up to her.

She screamed.

"What is your problem, boy? She was just in a car accident, and she lost her dad…dads." The nurse said, secretly cursing herself for letting the secret go that easy.

"What? There's gotta be some sort of mistake! My dads are fine! Dad! Daddy! Sam, tell me it isn't true! Sam!" Rachel yelled, in tears, tugging on Sam's shirt.

Sam's mouth was dry, in a bad way. A VERY bad way. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized how vulnerable his girlfriend was right then.

"That….That means their dead, doesn't it." Rachel said.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Sam said, sitting down on the hospital bed, hugging Rachel and crying with her.

"So freaking charming." Finn said, rolling his eyes.

Sam gave him the finger, without Rachel noticing, but he didn't have it in him to wear his usual smirk.

"Rachel, I love you." Finn said, clearly by accident, because he covered his mouth, and had a total 'face palm' expression.

"Well Finn, you can go blow a goat, because when I needed you, you completely turned your back on me and went back to the girl who lied to you about 'your' own child, and made her cheat on Sam! You broke both of our hearts, and its really funny how you forgave Quinn for all that she had done, but you couldn't forgive me for one little mistake, and now you expect me to just come crawling back? Well I'm pretty confused right now, but I'm sure as hell not crawling back to you. Sam doesn't try to hide me in public in order to 'save his reputation', and he doesn't cheat." Rachel said. She shuddered when she said 'cheat', thinking of yesterday, with the whole Artie incident. If Sam ever found out about that, she would die. Literally, and emotionally.

"You are unbelievable, Rachel." Finn said, whimpering as he exited the room, and was replaced by Santana and Artie.

"RACHEL!" They screamed in unison and ran up to hug her.

"Oh my god. I thought you were dead!" Artie said smiling slightly.

He was just incredibly glad she was alive.

"Rachel! Are you going to be able to walk? After all of the hip and leg injuries, and stuff? Im just wondering." Santana asked.

"I'm going to be in a wheelchair for about 3 months, but its not a big deal, at all." Rachel said, looking sympathetically at Artie.

"Wheelchair buddies, UNITE!" Artie said, putting out a small gloved hand for Rachel to fist-bump.

"Well I need to sleep now, you guys can stay here if you want, but you surely don't have too." Rachel said, laying down to fall asleep.

Santana, Artie, Sam, and Puck skipped school and stayed at the Berry Mansion to nurse Rachel back to her 'normal self', but everyone knew she would never be the same.

After a few days of huddling around the small couch in her living room and watching Funny Girl literally 20 times, Rachel was ready to go back to school.

Rachel was really getting tired of all of the attention she had been getting. She had always wanted it, but certainly not for this reason. If she had a dollar for every time someone said they were sorry to her, she would be a millionaire. But finally, she was going back to Glee, the one place where she felt safe.

Everyone came up and hugged her, even Quinn, and said their 'Sorrys' and just stood there in a little huddle around her.

"I know that our thoughts are all with Rachel, but we do have an assignment this week. Find a soul-exposing song, that expresses how you feel in your life right now. I know we've already done this one a few times, but I think I want us to do it again." Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked. "Can I just do mine now? I already have a perfect song, and singing will definitely help me right now. I really need this, so please, just let me sing it now."

He nodded.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

_How are you feeling  
Do you feel ok?  
Cos I don't_

It keeps me reelin'  
Will I ever be the same?  
No I won't

Rachel just ran up to Sam, and begin sobbing into his shoulder, and a few tears fell from Sam aswell. Even Finn had a look of empathy in his eyes for the two. He had thought that he had it bad with the whole 'Baby Drama' issue, and he had lost his dad, but for some reason this was so much worse. Artie had told him that Rachel hadn't been eating anymore, unless Santana made her onion soup, which was Rachel's favorite, and she would only eat a little bit before running into the bathroom and crying. Finn really wanted to tell Rachel that he somewhat knew how she felt, but if he even came within five feet of her, Sam would kick the crap out of him. Finn was lost in his daydream, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Sam, and he jumped about ten feet, screaming "Please don't beat me up!"

"Whoa, dude. Chill out! We just wanted to ask you something." Sam said.

"Yeah. Everyone is really feeling bad about Rachel's situation, and I think instead of doing this week's project, we could sing to her." Artie piped in.

"We decided on Ballad For Dead Friends, by Dashboard Prophets." Sam said.

"We're gonna make it all 'Pop-y' though, because I don't think any of us could pull off an alternative song." Artie said, laughing.

"Yeah. Okay. I could be cool with that." Finn said.

"Okay! All in favor of singing to Rachel! Raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand, accept for Mike Chang.

"What the hell, dude?" Sam said to Mike.

"I was joking! Jesus! And its not like anyone listens to me anyways! I adore Rachel, and her talent! Her last performance just made me cry, because I lost my parents a few years back." Mike said, pushing Tina away as she tried to comfort him.

"Whoa. Dude. I had no idea." Sam said.

"Exactly. My point has been proved. Nobody listens to me." Mike said.

"Okay, you want your voice to be heard? Then you get my solo in the song that we're singing to Rachel." Artie said.

"Whoa? Do you really mean it?" Mike said, getting kind of excited.

"You bet I do." Artie said.

Rachel didn't sleep at all that night. She kept tossing and turning, and the memories of that horrible day were surely going to live on in her mind with infamy. Every time she moved, Sam would wake up and hold her. He tried to comfort her, but it killed him inside knowing that no matter what he did, he could never remove the awful memory from her thoughts. Rachel had started falling asleep during her classes. She would fall asleep in Spanish, and then wake up in Calculus, and then the next thing she knew, the beat to a song had started playing.

"We would like to sing this for Rachel, just to say that we feel for you, and we have your back."

(Sam, _Mike, _**All)**

Its a cold day in a cruel world  
I really wished I could have saved you  
Then who would save me from myself?  
Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink  
To kill the pain that's deep inside my bones  
Have you been dreaming?  
I don't dream at all  
I have nightmares  
Memories careenin'

_Have you come to kill what's left  
Of my smile  
Theres no vacancy in paradise  
I really wished I could have saved you  
Then who would have saved me from myself  
Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink  
To kill the pain thats deep inside my bones  
I really wished I could have saved you  
Then who would have saved me from myself_

**I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you **

**I'll never forget you **

**I'll never forget you **

**I really wished I could have saved you **

**I really wished I could have saved you**

**I really wished I could have saved you**

**I really wished I could have saved you**

Its a cold day in a cruel world  
I really wished I could have saved you  
Then who would save me from myself?  
Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink  
To kill the pain that's deep inside my bones  
Have you been dreaming?  
I don't dream at all  
I have nightmares  
Memories careenin'

_Have you come to kill what's left  
Of my smile  
Theres no vacancy in paradise  
I really wished I could have saved you  
Then who would have saved me from myself  
Right now, well, I could use a stiff drink  
To kill the pain thats deep inside my bones  
I really wished I could have saved you  
Then who would have saved me from myself_

**I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you **

**I'll never forget you **

**I'll never forget you **

**I really wished I could have saved you **

**I really wished I could have saved you**

**I really wished I could have saved you**

I really wished I could have saved you

Rachel walked up on stage, and surprisingly Tina was the first to hug her.

She screamed "Tackle hug!" And ran at Rachel. She was a bit odd, but hey, she was talking. And it was nice, even though it was incredibly weird. She then ran to Sam, and stayed in his arms for the rest of Glee club. And for pretty much the rest of the day. When it was finally time to go to bed, Sam asked if he should just stay with her the whole night.

"No. You should stay with me for the rest of my life." Rachel said.

"I have no problem with that." Sam said, smiling at her.

They both actually slept that night, no nightmares, or constantly waking up, or tossing and turning, just regular, normal, sleep. And it was nice.


	9. SuperdeyDuper Duets Project

Rachel woke up on an unfamiliar black-and-white tile floor, and suddenly the room began to shrink. She fell to the ground, and tried to catch herself, but she noticed that her arms were wrapped around her, in a straightjacket. Then suddenly, her dads broke through the wall in their car.  
"Hey sweetie! We need to get you home from the airport!" Her daddy said.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"This is where you are going to end up, if you don't stop having sick, insane dreams about us." Her dad said.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Rachel asked.

"Get in the car Rachel." Her daddy ordered.

She proceeded.

Her dad turned to face Rachel, but kept right on driving.

Suddenly, they rammed into a huge brick wall. Rachel's dad's head came clear off his body.  
Rachel shrieked in horror. Suddenly, the head began to turn around to face her.

"Are you going to sleep your life away, Rachel?" Her dad asked, with a sad, creepy stare across the face of his severed head.

"Rachel! Rachel…."

She shot up with a gasp, to see Sue Sylvester looking down on her.

"Its possible to fail P.E., you know! And sleeping isn't going to get you an A ,midget! Go run some laps." Sue yelled at her.

"I'm in a wheelchair, dumbass." Rachel said, under her breath. 'At least I only have to be in the damn thing for one more month. Jeez, having 7th hour Gym sucks. Its right before Glee, so I have to hurry through the shower, and it just sucks!' Rachel thought. 'At least Santana is in my Gym.' Rachel wheeled up to her.

"I don't see how you could stand Ms. Sylvester when you were on the Cheerios. She is AWFUL!" Rachel said, throwing her hands up.

"Oh Rachel, you make me laugh so much. I didn't put up with her, we kinda stayed away from one another, because if we didn't, we knew it would be a battle to the death for the position of HBIC." Santana said laughing.

"I heard that!" Sue said over a megaphone.

Santana was rolling on the ground laughing and Rachel was about to fall out of her wheelchair, but when they noticed Sue walking over, she got back up and started pushing Rachel again.

"Okay fatties! Hit the showers." Sue screamed.

'Finally, Glee time.' Rachel thought to herself.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schue said. "I have this weeks assignment for you guys! You are going to have to sing duets again! But this time you are gonna have two partners! And really go all out on this one! Like costumes, props, the whole shebang! The winner gets to chose the number for sectionals!" He said, clapping his hands and grinning like a 7 year old.

Artie was the first to wheel up to the piano to draw from 'Magical Hat', as Mr. Schue called it.

He drew, and a big smile crossed his face. "Rachel, and Santana!" He said, grinning.

Sam went next.

"Tina, and….Oh no…..Finn." Sam said, hoping that he was dreaming.

Sam dropped the paper.  
"Mr. Schue, this is definitely not going to work out, can I re-draw, please?" Sam begged.

"Nope, the Magical Hat has spoken! No redo's whatsoever." Mr Schue said.

Sam groaned unhappily before plopping down next to Rachel.  
"HA HA! You have to sing with Finn!" She joked, poking him in the arm.

"Okay Rachel, you go, and let's see who you get." Sam said, pushing her wheelchair towards the piano.

"I've always been lucky, Sam." Rachel said, winking at her boyfriend.

Rachel wheeled up next, and high-fived Artie on the way up. "Well, I know I have Artie already, but I still have to choose another partner, right?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Schue nodded.

'Please be Sam, Please be Sam, Please be Sam.' Rachel was thinking.

She closed her eyes, and pulled out a name. She was sure it would be Sam, but she opened it to reveal the name of the last person she wanted to do a duet with.

"Ughh. Quinn." Rachel scoffed.

"Haha. Very funny Berry." Quinn said.

"Wanna see it? Why would I joke about such a thing." Rachel said.

Quinn looked at the paper. "Can she draw again, please?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, I call a re-draw!" Rachel said.

"Nope, no redo's!" Sam said, giggling and smirking.

"Awwww. Man!" Rachel said, plopping down by her boyfriend just like he had done recently.

All of the rest of the people picked their partners. This didn't really end well for anyone, accept Artie.

Sam got Finn

Rachel got Quinn

Santana got Brittany

Finn got Puck

Puck got Mercedes

And everyone knew this assignment was going to suck.

Everyone had to walk home from Glee that day, because both Rachel and Artie in their wheelchairs couldn't fit into the Vanagon.

"So. About the SuperdyDuper Duets Assignment?" Rachel said.

"Jeez, does Glee suck, or what?" Sam said plopping down on the couch.

"Agreed." Rachel said, slumping down in her wheelchair.

"Agreed." Santana said, flopping down too.

"Agreed." Puck said, continuing the cool chain-reaction-type-thing they had going on.

They were all waiting for Artie to agree, who was putting his backpack down.

"What?" He asked. "I thought Glee couldn't have gone better today! For me atleast." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's because you got the two best partners you could've asked for." Puck said.

"I got my ex-girlfriend, and the guy who has stolen about every girl I've dated!" Puck said, throwing his hands up. "Is that some sort of punishment for my douche-y stunts I pull?"

"Yeah, and I get Finn, the guy who has made it his life goal to steal my girlfriend, and Tina, the girl who I've never heard talk. What did I do to deserve that?" Sam said, mimicking Puck's hand gesture. They had this creepy thing of having like 'Twin Telepathy' kind of thing. Living together was really doing that to them; like they would finish eachothers sentences, and it was just kinda creepy!

"I'm not even sure I can handle being in the same room with Quinn before going all 'Mean Girls Cafeteria Fight-Scene' on her 'perfect little blond head'." Rachel said, doing finger quotes, and then the same hand gesture.

"Singing a song with Brittany after I rejected her and pretty much stole her boyfriend is gonna be HELLA awkward." Santana said, her heart breaking inside about how mean she was to her ex-lover. Come to think of it, she hadn't even talked to Brittany since that day at the mall.

"Lighten Up guys!" Artie said.

They all gave him their classic death-stare, and even at the same time.

"Oh, enough of the death-stares, let's just watch Spaceballs." Artie said.

Yet again, the twin telepathy thing was kicking in. They all seemed to think of a good duet song during the movie.

After the credits were over, Sam shot up.

"I got an idea for my song!" Sam said, actually looking excited about this clearly-shitty assignment.

"No way! Me too!" Rachel said.

"Okay guys, this is getting creepy, because so did I!" Santana said, somewhat confused.

"Well I didn't. Haha." Artie said.

"Me either, Bro." Puck said.

"We should make it a surprise! That would be kinda funny! We should all like rehears in different parts of the house, so we can't hear eachother, and then it will be a cool like surprise thing!" Rachel said.

She got a few weird looks.

"Sorry, my nerd came out for a second there." She said, blushing.

"Let's go practice, Artie!" I have the perfect song!" Santana said.  
"Okay! Cool, then we can go tomorrow, because clearly nobody else wants to." Artie said giggling.

"Evanescence is a great band! And this song is perfect for our situation and voices! Were gonna kick ass tomorrow!" Artie said.

Santana walked over to Artie, and clumsily lifted him out of his chair.

"What the fu-?" Artie said, confused.

She put him on the bed, and straddled him.

"For our duet, we're gonna do it." Santana said, pulling him into a kiss.

"I hope you know that I love you, Artie." Santana said.

"Same goes for you." Artie said, smirking at his girlfriend, in a way that he thought was sexy.

'Jesus, they spent too much time together. She's too much like Brittany.'

But that thought soon flew from Artie's head when Santana made the next move….

+The next day

Santana woke up to the most annoying thing she had ever heard in her life, and apparently she was the last one up.

"7 am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends."Santana heard Rachel singing what had to be THE MOST ANNOYING SONG SHE HAD EVER HEARD.

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

She walked down to see Rachel and Puck making breakfast, and singing that awful song, and Artie and Sam playing chess, and Sam looked incredibly confused, and Artie was laughing.

"Party and Party and YEAH!"

Rachel was running around, dancing and making pancakes, while Puck was attempting to make scrambled eggs.

"WAIT!" Rachel yelled.

Everyone turned to look at her, accept Puck. She flipped the frying pan up and the pancake fell right on Puck's head.

"Ten points!" Sam said, laughing.

"Someone always gets hit with some type of food when we make breakfast in the Berry Mansion!" Artie said, laughing with Sam.

"Hey Rachel, come here." Puck said, trying as hard as he could to keep a straight face.

He picked her up and tickled her.  
"AHHH PUCK! I WILL END YOU!" Rachel screamed.

"Here, I'll help you Rachel." Sam said, walking over to her.

Puck set her on the ground, and Sam 'helped her up'.

Once Sam go her off the ground, he picked her up and tickled her until she cried.

"We gotta get ready for school now! Stop tickling me Samuel Raymond Evans!" Rachel said, still having a giggling tantrum.

"Okay, Rachel Barbara Berry!" Sam said.

The both shot each other an adorable look.

"You guys are so cute, I could puke up a rainbow!" Puck said.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, and then ran away like a child.

* * *

During the walk to school, Puck was pushing Artie WAY ahead of everyone else.

"Dude! How was last night?" Puck said, nudging him with his shoulders and raising his eyebrows.

"Ehhh. I don't know what you're talking about." Artie said.

"Oh come on! You can tell me! You're my boy now!" Puck said.

"Since when am I your boy?" Artie asked.

"Since now. And we totally heard you and Santana 'practicing'." Puck said.

"Okay fine…. I'll tell you the details later." Artie said.

* * *

"Mr. Schue! Santana and I want to go today." Artie said, a bit nervous.

He nodded and told them to go.

Santana and Artie had forgotten about props, so they knew they were going to lose anyways.

(Artie, _Santana)_

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
_  
(Wake me up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(I can't wake up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(Save me)  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
(Wake me up)  
_bid my blood to run_  
(I can't wake up)  
_before I come undone_  
(Save me)  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

(Artie's epic bass solo is here)

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(I can't wake up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(Save me)  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
(Wake me up)  
_bid my blood to run_  
(I can't wake up)  
_before I come undone_  
(Save me)  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
_bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(I can't wake up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(Save me)  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
(Wake me up)  
_bid my blood to run_  
(I can't wake up)  
_before I come undone_  
(Save me)  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

(Bring me to life)  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
_(Bring me to life)

Santana hugged Artie, and everyone started cheering for them.

"Wow guys! That was awesome! I didn't know you guys could pull of a song like that! Santana, you hit the high notes perfectly! And Artie, even though you used a voice enhancer, the screaming still sounded good! Even though I'm more of a Journey type of guy, I really liked that! Well done!" Mr. Schuester said. "Well guys, that's all we have time for! See you tomorrow with hopefully two other performances."

* * *

"Hey guys, Artie and I are going to go to his house to check on his little brother and sister, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, that's cool because I have to practice with Brittany." Santana said, dreading it.

"Just don't do anything stupid!" Puck said, joking about the party they had.

Rachel shot him a really bad death stare. "Like, uhm get hit by a car or something! Heh…Ohh I gotta go, Brittany is calling me." Puck said, running away. I mean, who wants to get run over by TWO wheelchair kids.

Rachel wheeled in the door, and Artie followed. She hesitated, not wanting to get sprayed in the face with more pepper spray. They smelled a funny smell, and Andy came running out of his room in his underwear.

"Andy, I'm home!" Artie said, with no response from his brother for about a minute.

"Just a sec! I need to beat level 23!" Andy said, then running into the living room.

"Hey Arti- AHH! Dude! You gotta tell me when you're bringing girls over here!" Andy said, trying to cover himself up.

"Andy. For the last time, you're like a little brother to me! Just like Artie is too. There is no chance of me having feelings for you, Andy, I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"Okay. From now on I guess you can refer to me as your little brother Andy." Andy said, sad.

"YAY! I finally have a little brother!" Rachel said.

Rachel started coughing, and instantly recognized the smoky smell. Someone in the house had been smoking weed. She knew the smell, from always being at Puck's house when she was little (Her parents were never home), where his dad smoked a very wide variety of things. Once he even smoked a Rollie Pollie. Back to the point, one of Artie's siblings had been recently smoking weed.

Rachel walked back to Andy's room.  
"Where do you think you're going!" Andy said, blocking her from the door.

"Andy. I recognize the smell. I grew up with Puck's dad. I know its in there." Rachel said.

"What? Rach, I'm really confused." Artie said.

She finally got past Andy, and opened the door to find that Andy had in fact been the one smoking weed.

"ANDY!" Artie yelled, more pissed off than Rachel had ever seen. Even more than the time Andy broke his Xbox.

"I think we need to have a little talk." Rachel said, dragging him into the living room.

"I'm not having this talk with you guys." Andy said.

"Okay, then I'll sing it to you!" Rachel said.

"And if you leave, I'll kill you Andy!" Artie said, still really pissed off.

Ooooo deary me,  
My little brother's in his bedroom smoking weed,  
I tell him he should get up cos it's nearly half past three  
He can't be bothered cos he's high on THC.  
I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea,  
I can't even see him cos the room is so smoky,  
Don't understand how one can watch so much TV,  
My baby brother Andy how I wish that you could see.

"This is bullshit!" Andy said.

I only say it cos I care,  
So please can you stop pulling my hair.  
Now, now there's no need to swear, (Rachel shook her finger at Andy)  
Please don't despair my dear Mon frere.

Ooooo Andy get up it's a brand new day,  
I just can't sit back and watch you waste your life away  
You need to get a job because the bills need to get paid.  
Get off your lazy ass,  
Andy please use your brain  
Surely there's some walls out there that you can go and spray,  
I'm feeling guilty for leading you astray,  
Now how the hell do you ever expect that you'll get laid,  
When all you do is stay and play on your computer games?

I only say it cos I care,  
please can you stop pulling my hair.  
Now, now there's no need to swear,  
Please don't despair my dear Mon frere.

Andy tried to get up, but Artie grabbed him and threw him back on the couch.

Oh little brother please refrain from doing that,  
I'm trying to help you out so can you stop being a twat.  
It's time that you and I sat down and had a little chat,  
And look me in the eyes take off that stupid fitted cap.

Please don't despair  
Please don't despair  
My Mon frere.

"I think we found our duet song, Rachel!" Artie said, slightly happy now.  
Andy tried to sneak away. "Don't think this is over, Andy." Artie said.

Andy sulked off to his sister's room, where Artie had ordered him to go.

"We should totally dress you up like a little kid, and we can change the lyrics again, like I already did!" Rachel said.

"You are a totally epic ninja, Rachel. I could have never thought of that. Especially not on the spot." Artie said. **[A/N: I QUOTED LOL KIWI! Because I just LOVED that comment :D I believe YOU'RE the epic ninja!]**

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Artie." Rachel said, smiling softly.

'I love you. I love you. Why can't I bring myself to say that!' Artie said, arguing with himself internally.

"I gotta go practice with Quinn, wish me luck!" Rachel said, kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

Artie felt his cheek, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"God damnit." Artie said. "I think I'm into two girls."

* * *

+MEANWHILE

Santana rang the doorbell to go into the familiar house.

Brittany's dad answered the door.

"You can go on upstairs, Santana. She is waiting for you there." Her father said.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Pierce." Santana said.

Santana walked into Brittany's room to see her wearing pajama pants, with a big bowl of icecream in her hand, and her hair pulled up half-assly.

"Sup." Brittany said, after burping.

"Britt, we haven't talked in too long. I'm really sorry about that day at the mall. I just want you to know that I still love you, even if you don't love me." Santana said.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm dating Puck now." Brittany said, shoving a huge piece of ice cream in her mouth.

"You're what?" Santana asked.

"I'm dating Puck. I just said that, didn't I?" Brittany said.

"Lauren is going to kick your ass, Britt! That happened to me! I'm sure as hell not letting it happen to you!" Santana said.

"Wow and suddenly you care about me." Brittany said, sulking.

"Brittany, you have to know that I love you more than anyone. I'm just not sure about what I'm going to do yet. We're only seventeen, let's face it, there is no way that I could be sure about my sexuality yet. I'm turned on to both boys and girls, and I have fallen in love with a boy, and a girl. And that girl was you Brittany! I'm just not sure yet. I need some time to come to terms with myself! I never said I didn't love you or care about you! I love you and Artie equally, and I love you guys more than I thought I could love someone. I love you guys like I love my parents before they started fighting. My life has been so incredibly crazy right now that I am even having troubles deciding what to eat for breakfast! This huge wave of emotions are hitting me all at the same time and it's confusing the shit out of me! Brittany, you should know that what I said in the mall was anything but I don't love you and care about you. I can't believe you thought I didn't love you! After all we have been through, how could I not! I knew I loved you from the day I met you! I remember it like it was yesterday! You walked up to me at the pool, and asked me if I wanted to share the other half of your fudgesickle and we have been best friends ever since!" Santana said, tears forming in her eyes.

"What about Rachel? I thought you were using her to replace me. I heard that you guys were starting to do what you and I used to do." Brittany said, tears streaming down her cheeks by the billions.

"No! I could never replace you! You're Brittany Fucking Pierce!" Santana said.

Santana had always secretly wanted to try things with Rachel, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship and get kicked out of the mansion.

Brittany's head rested on Santana's shoulder in a hug. They sat there and cried for about 15 minutes.

"Do you wanna practice for the duet now?" Santana asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah." Brittany said, smiling and kissing her friend's forehead.

* * *

+MEANWHILE

"Quinn, I know we hate eachother, but there is nothing left to do about this project. We have to just cope with what we have been dealt." Rachel said.

"Agreed, let's just get this over with." Quinn said. "Do you want me to start the music now?"

Rachel nodded.

"Wait!" She said.

"What?" Quinn asked, kind of irritated.

"What are we doing, Quinn? I can't even think of a good reason for us to hate eachother." Rachel said.

"I can. You stole my boyfriend, I stole yours. A few times actually. I think that's a perfectly good reason." Quinn said.

'Damn. I kinda wanted to work things out with her.' Rachel thought to herself.

Quinn started the music.

"Oh yeah, and we will need to go on the last day, because I get out of my wheelchair tomorrow." Rachel said.

* * *

+Back at the Berry Mansion+

"Wow, that weekend went by fast." Rachel said.

"I hate Mondays!" Sam said, hugging his girlfriend from behind.

"At least I get out of my wheelchair after Glee today!" Rachel said, beaming.

"I wish I could say that." Artie said joining them in the kitchen.

Rachel frowned.

"I'm sorry bro." Sam said.

"I'm sorry Artie." Rachel said, half smiling at him.

"I gotta go, Santana spent the night at Brittany's last night, and I gotta pick her up." Artie said, wheeling away.

A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked.

"I feel really bad for Artie. I have been in a wheelchair for two months, and it has been hell. He has been in it for half his life. God, you just wanna get up out of it and throw the damn thing at a wall, and that was for two months." Rachel said, playing with her hair.

"He's fine Rachel. I have been his best friend since I moved here, if he had a problem with life, he would definitely bitch about it to me." Sam said giggling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rachel said, kissing Sam before grabbing her costume and leaving for school.

That day at school was pretty uneventful. Accept for some dumbass jock tried to slushie Artie, and threw it right over his head.

"Mr. Schue!" Brittany said, raising her hand and squirming.

"Santana and I are going to do our song now."

He nodded.

Santana sat down at the piano, wearing a long white dress, just like the one in the music video. (She learned to play just for Brittany) Brittany was wearing white and black striped shirt, and black pants, with big black glasses and a lot of makeup, with pink extensions.

(Santana, Brittany. **Both**)

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
**When you're gone**  
The face I came to know is missing too

**When you're gone**  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
**I miss you**

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
**When you're gone**  
The face I came to know is missing too

**When you're gone**  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
**I miss you**

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
**I know we were, yeah**

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

**When you're gone**  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
**When you're gone**  
The face I came to know is missing too

**When you're gone**  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
**I miss you**

The girls held hands through the whole song, and were crying by the end of it. Santana looked nervously at Rachel, to make sure she wasn't mad, to see that she was clearly ecstatic to see that Santana and her friend had made up.

"Pretty cool that our girlfriends are that close, right? I wish we were that close." Puck said. Winking at Sam for quoting him, and then smirking and giggling.

"Jesus. You and Sam need to stop spending time together. Like really, its to the point where its scary how you guys quote each other. Its not even funny!" Artie said.

"On that note, I don't know how I could possibly go after a performance as beautiful and touching as that, but can me and Artie go now?" Rachel said, smiling at Brittany and Santana.

He nodded again.

They went to get changed, and Rachel came back with a black and white, short striped dress, and her hair in pigtails with little bows and way too much exaggerated makeup. Artie was wearing a red baseball cap, and cuffed jeans, and converse that looked about seven sized too small for him. "We need to go to the auditorium, that's where the props are." Rachel said.

Rachel had Jacob Israel set up a fog machine, and a bedroom with a small door, all for just her phone number, and it was a fake number. Rachel laughed at herself for being so badass.

They set up the fog machine, so it looked like smoke was coming out of the small bedroom, and the band started playing.

Ooooo deary me,  
My little brother's in his bedroom smoking weed, (Even more smoke came out)  
I tell him he should get up cos it's nearly half past three (Rachel points at her wrist and taps her hand)  
He can't be bothered cos he's high on THC. (The door swings open and Artie looks disoriented)  
I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea,  
I can't even see him cos the room is so smoky, (She waves her hand infront of her face)  
Don't understand how one can watch so much TV, (Cartoon noises come on)  
My baby brother Artie how I wish that you could see. (Artie comes out of the room, and he seems to be sitting on his legs, and has baby shoes taped to his knees)

Sam and Santana started laughing at that.

I only say it cos I care,  
So please can you stop pulling my hair. (Artie pulls Rachel's hair)  
Now, now there's no need to swear, (Rachel shook her finger at Artie)  
Please don't despair my dear Mon frere.

Ooooo Artie get up it's a brand new day,  
I just can't sit back and watch you waste your life away  
You need to get a job because the bills need to get paid.  
Get off your lazy ass,  
Artie please use your brain  
Surely there's some walls out there that you can go and spray,  
I'm feeling guilty for leading you astray,  
Now how the hell do you ever expect that you'll get laid,  
When all you do is stay and play on your computer games? (Artie had stopped listening her, and picked up a controller.

I only say it cos I care,  
please can you stop pulling my hair.

(Artie flipped her off, without turning from his video game)  
Now, now there's no need to swear,  
Please don't despair my dear Mon frere.

(Artie was taking lightbulbs out of a box and breaking them, and then clapping and laughing, like a little kid)  
Oh little brother please refrain from doing that,  
I'm trying to help you out so can you stop being a twat. (Rachel covered her mouth during twat)  
It's time that you and I sat down and had a little chat,  
And look me in the eyes take off that stupid fitted cap.

Please don't despair  
(They linked arms)

Please don't despair  
My Mon frere.

(On the last beat of the song, Artie fake punched Rachel in the face, and she tipped over a bit, and then the lights went out.)

Everyone was clapping and laughing.

The lights were turned back on, and Artie and Rachel came to centerstage.

"I feel like this is America's Got Talent, and I'm waiting to get gonged." Rachel said.

"Oh come on, Rach, have some confidence! You did great!" Artie said, fist pumping her.

"It was fantastic guys, and certainly entertaining, but for a duet, BOTH people are supposed to sing. Sorry." Mr. Schue said.

Sam, Puck, and Santana booed him.

"That's it for today! Bye guys!"

* * *

"Sam and I are going to the doctor to get me out of this hunk of junk! See you guys later!" Rachel said, waving at her friends. Rachel was too tired to change out of her costume, and she slept through the whole car ride (Or so Sam thought). She looked so beautiful when she slept. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Then one of his favorite songs came on.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

He saw her starting to stir, so he stopped singing, and then he saw a smile cross her makeup-covered face, and he knew she was faking. He hated that she was such a good actor, it really stabbed him in the back sometimes, especially when she was joking around with him. She had this way of actually too serious. He secretly cursed himself; He hadn't initially wanted her to hear that.

He woke her up gently and they went into the doctor's office.

"Oh my! Miss Berry, you have done your makeup very interestingly today." The secretary said winking at her.

"Thank you, Roxy! Its for Glee Club though." Rachel said.

"You and you're Glee stuff. You're a funny kid Rachel. Head on back to room 7 okay Hun." Roxy said.

They walked in and the doctor jumped when he turned around.

"Oh my, Rachel. You've got quite the outfit there." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"If I had a quarter for every time…" Rachel whispered to Sam.

"Just come sit down on the mat before you start reflecting off the tools!" The doctor said.

"You're going to need an X-ray, so I will need you to get out of that costume while I prepare for the scanning." The doctor said, pulling a curtain in between Rachel and Sam.

Sam was actually kind of a perverted person, but he'd never tell anyone half the stuff he thinks. Secretly he was even hoping that she needed help changing like Artie did.

'Oh god. I need to stop doing that.' Sam thought to himself, shaking his head.

He was really sad about Rachel being in her wheelchair! They hadn't been able to do anything! Rachel was getting naked behind a white sheet, and all he wanted in the world was to be behind that white sheet. Sam finally broke out of his little fantasy, when he heard the doctor talking.

"Good news, Rachel! Your legs healed wonderfully, and you can skip the second cast we were going to put on you! You can run around all you want, and now all you have to look out for is that bad hip of yours!" The doctor said.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam said, picking her up out of her wheelchair, hugging her, and then setting her on the ground.

"I can walk! I can walk!" Rachel screamed about forty times while running around the doctor's office.

"Is that normal, or is she just insane?" Sam asked the doctor.

"Oh, that's normal, but I've been her doctor for a while, and I think it's a bit of both." The doctor said. "You guys are free to go now! You kids be safe!"

"I'm so happy, I could run all the way home!" Rachel said.

"Oh crap. I just remembered. The rest of this day is going to suck. You have rehearsal with Finn, and I have it with Quinn. Fan-Freaking-Tastic." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Yep. We're driving to hell right now." Sam said. Realizing that he had just set them up for a song.

"Yep. Meet you by the George Bush statue!" Rachel said, grinning.

And then they looked at eachother and started singing. Creepy telepathy thing again.

Livin' Easy!  
Livin' Free

Season ticket on a one way ride!  
Asking nothing  
Leave me be  
Taken everything in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' I would rather do  
Going down  
By the time  
My friends are gonna be there too, eh

I'm on a highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell!

Just then, they drove up to Quinn's house, and she ran out wearing a tight pink dress for their song.

Sam made a puking face.  
"Jeez! What is that!" Sam said, covering his eyes.

"We're doing a song from Wicked. Wish me luck!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Off to Finn's now. If you see his grave being dug, blame it on Burt Hummel." He said, laughing and driving out of Quinn's driveway.

Rachel decided she would text Sam the whole time.

Sam: Jeez, Finn is really pestering me about you.

Rachel: NO WAY! Quinn's doing the same exact thing. Guess we aren't the only ones who have creepy telepathic powers xD

Sam: He just asked if he wanted to be friends again

Rachel: Took the words right out of my mouth fingers. :PP

Sam: Should we be friends with them again?

Rachel: Nahh. All they have to give us is popularity, and who cares about that.

Sam: +**raises hand+** not me!

Rachel: (: I love you

Sam: ….

They both ended up sleeping over at Quinn/Finn's houses, and couldn't wait to see how the other's day was.

Rachel walked into school with her hair wet, and just a white shirt and jeans, and Sam still thought she looked amazing.

Sam's hair was messy, and he hadn't even noticed that his shirt was inside out.

"Oh my god. I would rather be living in Japan with the hurricanes and stuff than stay with Quinn again! All she talked about was cheerleading, and church, and DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON PROM!" Rachel said.

"Yeah. I hear you there. All Finn talked about was 'How Great it Was to be QUARTERBACK'. He doesn't even deserve that job on the team. He's more suited to waterboy." Sam said, pulling Rachel in close to him.

'Rachel laughed at that for a little too long. I mean, it wasn't even that funny.'

'Oh well.' Sam thought to himself.  
They laced their fingers together and walked to first hour together. They did this to every single one of their classes that they had together. Which wasn't many, because Rachel was in every honors class accept math, and only honors class Sam had was Science. He had this weird talent for remembering elements, and even though he was awful at math, he was on the Science Olympiad Team, and actually did pretty well! The only classes they had together were Science, Math, Vocal Music (Most of the Glee kids did that), Spanish, and Art. You may think that's a lot, but the them, that's not even close to spending enough time together. Jeez. Sam could get lost just staring at her, but then she would look at him with that hilarious face she always made, and then it would end up being a staring contest. Even though Rachel seemed all good and stuff, she really enjoyed pissing teachers off. Especially being smarter than them. And most of the teacher's at McKinley were dumbasses anyways. The only good ones were Ms. Juliard, the art teacher, Holly Holliday, the "whatever class is open" teacher, and then Mr. Schuester.

Sam slept through his whole free period in the bathroom, but atleast it was time for Glee. He found Rachel and Santana in the office, both looking worried. Rachel was even pacing. Santana looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Rachel! Santana! What the hell happened?" Sam shouted, dropping his bag at the front of Figgins' office.

Santana and Rachel burst out crying and were hugging each other.

"Dude! Someone tell me what happened! Who died? What the hell!" Sam yelled.

"Dave Karofsky pushed Artie Abrams down the stairs this morning, and things aren't looking too good." Figgins said solemnly.

"Oh my god, what the hell! I'll kill that bastard!" Sam said, fists clenching. "What did we do to deserve all that has happened in the past few months!" Sam said, falling to the ground, worrying for his best friend. Just then, Will ran into the room.  
"Guys, I know that you all are very close to Artie, but I just got back from the hospital, and he is going to be okay. He just had sever whiplash, a concussion, and he needs twenty three stitches." He said. "Do you think you can come back to Glee?"  
"I think we're ready." Rachel said, linking arms with her boyfriend and best friend. "As I've always said; if it's heart attack or heartbreak, the show must go on." Rachel said, with a fake smile across her clearly sad expression.

When they walked into the classroom, a song had already started playing, and Puck was clearly supposed to be dressed like Eminem, and Mercedes was obviously Rihanna, but her costume was hilarious.

Puck, Mercedes.

On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right  
'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave

til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories

This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
that you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

There were a lot of cheers from the kids, but Mr. Schuester clearly didn't like it.

"That song was perfect for your vocal ranges, and Puck, you make a great White-Boy-Rapper, but I'm just not a big fan of the song." Mr. Schuester said. It kind of reminded him of Terri.

"BOOO!"  
"Come on Mr. S!"

"Sorry" He said, putting his hands up.

"Our Turn! Our Turn!" Finn said, a little too excited about this performance.

"Okay….." Sam said awkwardly.

They were kinda just standing in the front of the room, as far away from eachother as possible. They didn't even have costumes, which made it THAT much more awkward.

Finn had set up everything so that Quinn wouldn't see this performance

_(Sam, _Finn, _**Both**_)

_Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams  
Since I Met Her From The Start  
I'm So Proud I Am The Only One  
Who Is Special In Her Heart_  
+(Sam pointed at Rachel and traced a hear in the air)  
_The Girl Is Mine__**  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
**__I Know She's Mine _

_+(Sam points at himself)__**  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
**_  
I Don't Understand The Way You Think  
Saying That She's Yours Not Mine

+(Points at Sam, then himself, and shrugs his shoulders)  
Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams  
Really Just A Waste Of Time

+(Finn shakes his finger at Sam)

Because She's Mine

+(Finn points at himself)  
_**The Doggone Girl Is Mine**_

Don't Waste Your Time  
_**Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine**_  
+(They point at themselves)

I Love You More Than He  
_(Take You Anywhere)_

_+(Sam stood on a chair)_

_But I Love You Endlessly_

_+(Sam jumped off the chair right in front of Rachel)_  
(Loving We Will Share)

_**So Come And Go With Me  
To One Town**_

_But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other  
And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever_

_+(Sam points at himself again)_

I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down

+(Finn points at the ground, and then dips down and comes back up)  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time

_I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind_

_+(Sam made the crazy sign by his head)  
The Girl Is Mine_

_+Sam pointed at himself again_  
_**The Doggone Girl Is Mine**_

+(They point at themselves)  
Don't Waste Your Time  
_**Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine**_

+(They point at themselves)

She's Mine, _She's Mine_

+(They point at themselves throughout this whole section)  
No, _No_, No, _**She's Mine**_  
_**The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
**_  
_**The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine**_  
(The two boys were standing on each side of Rachel now, pointing and singing at each other literally OVER her.)  
_  
Don't Waste Your Time  
__**Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
**_The Girl Is Mine_**, **__The Girl Is Mine  
_  
+(Spoken)

Sam, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay

_Finn, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter  
__  
_  
I've Heard It All Before, Sam

+(Done Speaking)  
She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember

_Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another_

Is That What She Said?

_Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming_

I Don't Believe It

_**The Girl Is Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine**_

There were a few awkward claps from the students, but Mr. Schuester was standing up wanting an encore.

"MJ and Paul McCartney. Best. Duet. Ever. Great job guys! Wow!" Mr. Schuester said. "Oh, and Sam, I have the news on Artie's condition on my computer, if you want to see it."

Sam followed him into the office.

Finn walked over to Rachel, licking his lips 'Seductively'.

"So, Rachel. What did you think?" Finn said, smoothing his hair back.

"One: You look like a horny idiot when you do that. Please stop. Two: I'm with Sam now! You had your chance! You blew it! And I have finally moved on. And I think you should too. And this is seriously cheating on Quinn. I know that she and I have had our disagreements before, but nobody deserves what you just did to her. Quinn really likes you, and you should go and be with her. You're the All-American couple that everyone wants to see, and you guys deserve each other. Bye Finn." Rachel said, smiling and waving sarcastically. Finn walked off, fighting back anger and tears.

Sam came out of the office and hugged Rachel.

"Santana, will you help me with my costume again?" Rachel asked, dragging her best friend into the locker room.

Back in the choir room, things were still quiet from the awkward moment. Puck broke the silence.

"I'm ready to do my song!" Puck said.

"Okay! Go ahead!" He replied.

(Puck, _Finn, _**Both)**

**(Puck did a cool little guitar solo before the song)**

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
_When you fall everyone stands_  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
_With the life held in your_  
Hands are shaking cold  
**These hands are meant to hold  
**  
**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through**  
**Move along  
Move along**

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_  
**Could be a night when your life ends**  
_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, **when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through**  
Move along  
_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

When everything is wrong, we move along  
_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
_Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

Everyone cheered for the performance.

"I'm proud, considering we practiced that for about fifteen minutes." Puck said, laughing.

"That was pretty good guys! Well done!" Mr. Schuester said, giving them a thumbs up.

"But I guess it doesn't even matter what I think, because I have decided to let you guys vote on the best performance."

The room got loud with things like "Vote for me!" And "Theirs was definitely the best!"

Then Quinn walked into the choir room, wearing a tight, pink, sparkly dress, and she had on a crown, and she had a wand in her hand. She made a massive entrance, and it was funny because nobody seemed to notice that she had come into the room. Not even Finn glanced over at her.

"Where's Rachel? We're supposed to be doing our number now!" Quinn whined.

"Aye Aye Captain! At your service." Rachel said, saluting Quinn.

Rachel was painted all green, and she was wearing a simple, blue dress.

"Whoa! Rachel! You look awesome!" Mike Chang said, running up to her to touch one of her arms.

Suddenly everyone looked over, and ran over to Rachel.

"Guys. HelOOOO! I'm here too!" Quinn said, crossing her arms.

"Well Quinn, Rachel looks awesome. You look like a cross between a Loofah, and something my dog threw up after she downed a bottle of Pepto-Bismal." Sam said, smiling at Rachel as she bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Let's just start the damn song. Everyone come to the Auditorium." Quinn said, clicking her heels out of the room.

"Okay, I have picked this song, because it is from the musical Wicked, and I am trying out for the role of Glinda in the local musical, and Mr. Addams, is the director, so I'm letting him watch. Is that okay Mr. Schuester?"

"Get on with it lady! This better be good." Mr. Addams said, crossing his legs in disgust.

The curtain pulled up to reveal Quinn and Rachel sitting on a big pink bed, with a dresser behind them, overflowing with clothes from the store, PINK, and other various pink furniture items.

"I bet that's what Quinn's room actually looks like." Sam said. In all the time they went out, she had never let him in her room.

"Nahh. I bet she has more clothes then that." Mike said, earning himself a highfive from Sam.

Some weird music started.

Quinn came around to sit by Rachel, and took her hand.

Quinn began to sing.

_Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I,_

_And less face it, who isn't? Less fortunate than I? _(Quinn shrugged her shoulders)

_my tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
and when someone needs a makeover,__  
__i simply have to take over!  
i know i know exactly what they need!_

and even in your case,  
though it's the toughest case i've yet to face,  
don't worry, i'm determined to succeed!  
follow my lead,  
and yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR! you're gonna be popular!  
i'll teach you the propper ploys,  
when you talk to boys,  
little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
i'll show you what shoes to wear!  
how to fix your hair!  
everthing that really counts to be...

POPULAR! i'll help you be popular!  
you'll hang with the right cohorts,  
you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know.  
so let's start,  
'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
think of it as personality dialysis,  
now that i've chosen to become a  
pal, a sister and advisor,  
there's nobody wiser!  
not when it comes to...

POPULAR! i know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.  
there's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popular... lar...

la la, la la!  
we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

when i see depressing creatures,  
with unprepossessing features,

Like You? Rachel said out of context, and it shocked Quinn

It caused a few laughs in the crowd. _  
i remind them on their own behalf  
to - think - of  
celebrated heads of state,  
or specially great communicators!  
did they have brains or knowledge?  
don't make me laugh!_

they were POPULAR!  
please! it's all about popular.  
it's not about aptitude,  
it's the way you're viewed,  
so it's very shrewd to be,  
very very popular like ME!

Rachel cut Quinn off

"You know what, Quinn? I mean Glinda?  
I don't WANT to be popular."

"Rachel, what in the hell are you doing?"

Rachel stood up on the bed and started jumping.

"I'M DEFYING GRAVITY!" Rachel yelled, before jumping offstage into a huge set of mattresses that were _definitely not _put there by Santana and Rachel before the performance.

The crowd laughed for about half an hour; even Mr. Schue and Mr. Addams, while Quinn stood up on the stage in shock and anger.

"So… Did I get the part?" Quinn asked.

"Uhh….. No. But where can I find that other girl? I'd love for her to be in our production of Funny Girl!" Mr. Addams said, running off to find Rachel.

"AHHH!" Quinn screamed, while stomping off the stage with her fists clenched.

"Whoa." A voice came from the door of the auditorium. "What did I miss?"  
Everyone turned around to see Artie in the doorway.

"Artie!" Santana yelled, and then everyone came at him like a stampede, accept Quinn of course. Everyone was having a little moment with Artie, but Quinn was having some sort of anger-management breakdown.

She was writhing her hands, and she said.

"I'll get you Rachel Berry, and your little friends too."

She practically smirked out of the auditorium, already thinking of what she could do to get back at her little brunette nemesis.

* * *

Okay Sorry for three things

1. Sorry this chapter isnt that fantabulous

2. Sorry it took so long

3. Sorry for all the lines. There were alot of setting changes.

Songs:

When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne, That Girl Is Mine- Paul McCartney and MJ :D, Highway to Hell- ACDC, Alfie- Lily Allen, Bring Me To Life- Evanescence, Friday - Rebecca Black :PP, Move Along- All American Rejects

I think that's it!

Sorry if there were any misspellings or anything.  
:D


	10. RASSP

Okay, as a matter of fact, I DID delete chapters 10 and 11. I really didn't like them, and I had better material for it, and thought that I would just replace it. Sorry for the confusion! I just wasn't thinking when I posted those two chapters! Blehh. Thank you! 

WARNING: Contains SOME spoilers from 'Night of Neglect', but if you live under a rock and haven't seen it, do so before reading this!

Oh, and a lot of Quinn bashing in this chapter… It just kinda fit in with what I was writing. If Quinn is your favorite character, read this with a grain of salt… Or whatever that expression is that means don't take it too seriously. Oh and MAJOR Finn bashing, but nobody likes him anymore, so I don't need to worry.

Reviews make Brittany's cat smile!

"Okay guys, we have definitely had some interesting performances in here, but you can only vote for one!" Mr. Schuester said. "I'll be right back. I have to uhh… discuss something with Holly. When I get back, we will see who wins and pick your roommates for the trip to NEW YORK next month!" He said, scratching his head and then bolting out the door a little too quickly. Sam still hadn't got to Glee yet, and Rachel was starting to get worried. So she texted him.

'Hey, where are you? I'm worried.' –RB

'Uhh. I can't tell you.' –SE

'Why? ):' –RB

'Cuz ;)' –SE

'This isn't funny!' –RB

'SAMUEL EVANS DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO NOT REPLY TO ME. TELL ME NOW.' –RB

'It's too embarrassing….' –SE

'Okay, we will talk about it later I guess :/' –RB

'The way Rachel humiliated Quinn in front of that famous guy made my life, so she earned herself my vote.' Santana thought, smirking and writing down Rachel and Quinn.

'Santana and Artie were good, but nobody in Glee can pull off alternative, we're just to preppy! Drumroll…Santana and Brittany!' Rachel thought to herself, and then cursed herself for being such a dork, and then just wrote down the two girls' names.

'Isn't voting for yourself like….Immoral or something? Oh.. What the hell.' Finn thought as he wrote down his own name on the piece of paper.

Rachel couldn't even sit still. She just felt…..Weird. And different. She felt jumpy, and weird. She was tapping her foot furiously. She noticed that Artie was looking around the room, his eyes darting around, and that he was playing piano on the armrests of his wheelchair. She noticed that Tina did it too, the day that Mike made her drink a Redbull. It must be a piano-player thing. Sam walked in the room, and Rachel sprinted over to hug him, and was jumping up and down. Everyone looked at her weird, accept for Santana, who smirked.

'Even though Rachel ruined it, I did a pretty good job!' Quinn though, writing her and Rachel's names looking over at Finn's paper to see who he voted for.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to vote for yourself! That's immoral!" Quinn said, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs. He was sure Mr. Schuester would yell at him for talking, but they were so far in the corner of the room that they were barely noticed.

"Well Quinn, who did you vote for?" Finn said, sure she had voted for herself too.

"The raffle is supposed to be kept secret!" Quinn said, giggling.

"Awhh. You're too cute Quinny." Finn said, pecking her on the lips.

'Blehh.' Rachel thought, sticking her tongue out and looking away like a five year old.

Puck laughed.

"Oh Rachel, you make me laugh." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled back at him.

"Oh come on! That's nasty! Blehh, now they're like making out….In public! I was always told that public affection showed lack of decency. Hmm…" Rachel said.

"You, my friend, need to loosen up a little bit!" Puck said, messing her hair. She pouted.

"Ewww. I bet they wouldn't even notice if you said anything to them." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Gee! Quinn's outfit looks AWFUL today." Santana yelled. (And boy did she mean that.)

"Oh my god, Finn's really annoying. But I really hope he doesn't hear me!" Puck said.

"Hey! Glee kids! Party at my place, tonight! Someone bring booze!" Rachel said.

Finn and Quinn definitely heard that, and Quinn was already thinking of ways to crash it.

"Just wondering, but has everyone already voted?" Rachel asked.

"Oh who cares, Man-Hands. I'm sure we didn't win because YOU ruined our performance!." Quinn said, glaring at her, and then turning back to Finn with puppy-dog eyes.

"Kids! Stop just staring off into space! Write a name down! And then we can sing another Journey song! Or maybe something else from about 40 eons ago! And then I will have a new vest for every song you guys perform!" Puck said, imitating Mr. Schuester. That got a few laughs from people.

"Yeah guys! I'm Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team! Which makes me superior to all of you guys! So you guys should all listen to me, while every guy in the room is jealous of me, and every girl swoons over me! And I would like to sing a duet with my girlfriend, the very popular head cheerleader, at Nationals, which will DEFINITLEY win, because I ALWAYS Win! And I really hope that sounded cool because this is all on a note card, that my mom helped me write, which will hopefully be put in my biography about me being the superstar quarterback!" Sam said, mocking Finn. Everyone accept Finn and Quinn had a good laugh. Finn glared at him.

"Yeah guys, seriously! As the most popular girl in the Glee Club, oh, you should already know my name, (Rachel flipped her hair and held her head a bit too high) I think I need to take charge now! I don't get enough solos! But I intend on doing nothing to change that other then constantly whining! I'm so popular that some people just get so jealous, that it hurts me to see them in such a state. Poor less-fortunate-then-me people. It's such a shame. Oh, and don't forget to vote for me for prom queen!" Rachel said, curtseying and then sitting down by Sam, who was laughing his ass off along with the rest of the Glee club with the exception of who the Glee kids called 'The Glory Couple'.

"Wouldn't that be funny if Berry actually ran for Prom Queen?" Lauren asked.

"Oh look at me! I'm Rachel Berry! I deserve every solo, because I'm so much more talented then everyone else and I LOVE rubbing it in people's faces! Oh, and while I'm stealing your spotlight, I might as well steal your boyfriend too. " Quinn said, laughing at her own joke, without the help of anyone else to back her up. Someone had to break the silence.

"Berry for prom queen 2011! Whoa, that actually has a nice ring to it!" Lauren says, clapping her hands. "I'd like to be your manager, Berry."

"Are you guys kidding me? Rachel takes EVERYTHING from me, and she sure as hell isn't taking that crown from me!" Quinn said, fists clenched.

"Whoa, Quinn. Calm down, it's just a plastic crown!" Tina said.

"That's very sweet of you, Lauren, but prom queen isn't really my thing. Do you want to run for prom queen instead?" Rachel asked. 'Be right back, I have to get something.' She said to Sam.

"Whoa. For once, Berry does what I tell her to." Quinn said, slumping back in her chair.

"Zizes for Prom Queen! I LIKE IT!" Lauren said, looking like she had just discovered a cure for cancer.

"Well it's not like you would even count as competition." Quinn said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! I actually have something going for me here!" Lauren said.

"Like what?" Quinn asked, scoffing.

"DUHH. The element of fear! I'm the best wrestler at this school! I could kick the crap out of everyone! So don't mess with me, Fabray, I could throw you so hard that you would go around the Earth and smack me in the back of the head." Lauren said.

Mike stood up and started clapping. Followed by Tina, and Puck, and eventually the rest of the Glee club, except Finn and Quinn.(Shocker).

"You think this is bad, Quinn. Wait till you get a taste of your own medicine!" Rachel said, tossing a blue raspberry slushie right into the face of Quinn Fabray. Every Glee Clubbers mouth dropped, especially Quinn's 

"Close that mouth, you'll catch flies. Oh, and Quinn, remember this? "If the roles were reversed, I'd torture you." I lost faith in you being a good person when you said that, and now I'm just returning the favor." Rachel said, fake-smiling and then motioning for her 'gang' to follow because the bell had rung for them to be dismissed. Mr. Schue never even came back. It was weird, but it went pretty much unnoticed.

"Oh my god guys! That was awesome! I have always wanted someone to get back at Quinn ever since she locked me in that port-o-potty at camp in sixth grade." Artie said as they were walking to Rachel's locker.

"Oh my god, I remember that! I got you out!" Rachel said, kissing her 'muscles'.

"Whoa. I'm really hyper now. Are you?" Artie asked Rachel. They were walking/wheeling so fast that they left Sam and Santana in the dust.

"Hurry up, guys! We still have to go to everyone's lockers." Rachel said, racing ahead to the elevator.

They always went with each other to everyone's lockers. Artie first, because they had to use the elevator, Rachel's Second, because it was right by where they came out of the elevator, Sam's next, because it was close to Rachel's, and then Santana's, because it was right by the door. After they had gotten everyone's stuff, Rachel was sprinting to the car, with Artie wheeling not far behind her.

"Wow! They're a little hyper!" Sam said. Santana smirked.

"What did you do to them." Sam asked, thinking he had slipped a little chronic lady into their muffins this morning.

"Oh. Nothing." Santana said, trying as hard as she could to keep a straight face.

"Santana Angelica Lopez. What did you do to my girlfriend! And Artie, of course." Sam asked.

"I just put a bottle of Five Hour Energy in their coffee this morning. That's what they get for complaining about the Advanced Social Studies Test!" Santana said.

"Well, I guess that's what they get for being smartasses. I'm glad I'm not in that class." Sam said.

"I was in that class for like two days, then I dropped it Freshman year. Haha." Santana said, laughing, and running after her boyfriend and best friend, with Sam jogging behind her.

"What a glorious day it is! The sun is shining, and its so warm! I love warm!" Rachel said, spinning around on the pole of the Vanagon, before climbing up into the pop-top. It was generally meant for sleeping in when the car was stationary, but she was too happy and proud of herself to care.

"Rach, you're gonna fly out of there! Not saying I wouldn't laugh, but I kinda like having you around…" Puck said, smirking at his petite friend.

"Okay fine.. I'll get down. But I call the bed in the back!" Rachel said, slipping through the hole in the bottom of the pop top, and landing directly on Puck, who was sitting on the bed.

"Nope, I was already here! You snooze you lose!" Puck said. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him and pouted. Puck started tickling her, making her laugh and cry a bit. Artie was outside of the truck, spinning in circles screaming Whee! Whee! Whee! And Santana had to try and calm him down enough to at least get him in the car. Sam decided to go into the Vanagon, where he found Puck and Rachel on the bed in the back.

"Dude. No offense, but I don't trust you back here with my girlfriend, I mean in a bed and all." Sam said.

"None taken dude. Come back here, we can totally have an orgy." Puck said smirking, then bursting out laughing.

They both glared at him.

"Okay fine, I'll settle for a three-way. Besides, we need someone to drive anyways." Puck said. Rachel smacked him on the back of the head and Sam punched him in the arm. After holding his shoulder and saying ow, the smirk was still apparent on his face.

Then Santana and Artie walked in. "What are you guys doing?" Artie asked. He walked in and saw the three laying down on the bed with Rachel in the middle.

"We're having a three way, go away!" Puck said jokingly.

"Oh. I see how it is. Wow, neglected much Artie?" Santana said, pulling Artie into the closet, while smirking and sticking her tongue out on the way out.

"Okay Artie, this is the funnest thing ever. You bang on the walls and make sex noises, making them feel awkward, and then you come out with your shirt a little lopsided, and your hair messy. Works every time." Santana said, grinning.

Little did Santana know that Puck was giving Sam and Rachel the same idea, since Santana and him did come up with it together at Quinn's party back in seventh grade. Everyone still believed that was the day that Santana lost her virginity. They were only a couple weeks off, but who had to know. Mr. Kidney, the janitor, was walking outside at the end of his shift, when he saw the car that the kids were in, bouncing up and down, shaking with weird noises coming out of it. Sam stopped jumping on the bed and looked out the window. He then saw the crazy janitor running around screaming "Aliens! Aliens have attacked! The spaceship has come to probe me again!"  
Sam fell of the floor laughing.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Ha..Look…..Hahaha….At…Hahahahaha…..!" Sa, said between laughs. Puck jumped one last time with as much force as he could, and then fell onto his butt on the bed. This made Rachel fly and almost hit the ceiling, and landing right by Sam on a bunch of pillows, face down.

"Oh my god, Rachel are you okay?" Sam asked.

She rolled over to reveal a big smile.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rachel said, clapping her hands. "Again! Again! Again!" She said, pulling on Puck's shirt. He shook her hand off and pointed at the insane janitor.

"Well, we might as well just give him a ride to the Lima Insane Asylum." Rachel said, causing the two boys to laugh.

"Oh my god guys! I just thought of a name for our little group! R.A.S.S.P!" Rachel said, beaming.

"R.A.S.S.P! Unite!" Sam said, putting his fist out for them to make a huddle.

Santana and Artie came out of the room and put their fists in.

"I don't even know what this is, but what the hell, unite!" Santana said, trying to look tough.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually kind of want to sleep when I get home." Artie said, yawning. "Me too." Rachel agreed.

"It's the sugar-crash." Santana whispered to Sam, trying not to laugh.

"What did you do to us, Santana." Rachel asked, yawning again.

"Nevermind, I don't even care." Rachel said, laying down on the bed.

"No, Rachel!" Puck said, shaking her.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked.

"You can't go to sleep! You're hosting a party tonight!" Puck said.


	11. Trouble

WARNING: This chapter has a tiny bit of slash at the very end of the chapter, and if you don't like it, then still read it, because it's not that bad.

Sorry that this story used to be really good, and now it's going nowhere.

I would love suggestions!

* * *

**Rachel ImmaStar Berry**- I love trolling facebook before a party (: _SamIam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson-Potter, Kurt Fabulous Hummel, and 13 others like this. _Mike Chang-inator- This is gonna be awesome! Puckerman is bringing booze. Js.

_Puck Isabadass and Rachel Berry like this._

**Tina Cohen-Chang- **Nice name, Mike. Chang-inator? Really? ;)

_Mike Chang-inator likes this._

**Brittany Spiiiiiiiiiiiiierce-** As long as it doesn't end like the last party did, I think I will be okay. Actually, I don't even remember the party, I just remember puking on Rachel. BTW. Sorry Rachel. I love you! –Brittnay

**Rachel ImmaStar Berry**- It's okay Britt, I love you too (: And Britt, you spelled your name wrong at the end of your comment, and we know that it's you because you have a screen name, which you spelled wrong also, but we love you anyways. (:

**Brittany Spiiiiiiiiiiiiierce**- I fell asleep when I was making my facebook, and my finger pushed the IIIIII a lot of times. Or maybe it was my nose, who can tell.

_SamIam Evans and Santana Lopez like this._

**Rachel ImmaStar Berry- **I know Brittany (: I get it.

**Santana Lopez- **Hey Britt, aren't you supposed to be in detention, from computer dimensions today?

**Rachel ImmaStar Berry-** Oh god, what did Brittany do this time?

**Brittany Spiiiiiiiiiiiiierce**- I was trying to type with my nose and didn't finish the typing game.

_Rachel ImmaStar Berry, Puck Isabadass, Tina Cohen-Chang, and 34 others like this. _

**Puck Isabadass**- That comment ^ made my entire fucking day LMAO.

**Brittany Spiiiiiiiiiiiiierce- **Puck! Language! LMAO has a VERY bad word in it :O

_Santana Lopez likes this. _

**Santana Lopez- **Oh Brittany, we may not have to give you to the aliens anymore.

**Brittany Spiiiiiiiiiiiiierce- **GOOD I DON'T WANT TO GET PROBED AGAIN!  
WHOA WHY ARE ALL THE LETTERS BIG?

_Mercedes Jones and Blaine Anderson-Potter like this._

**Rachel ImmaStar Berry-** *facepalm*

**SamIam Evans**- *facepalmdesk*

**Puck Isabadass**- Taking screenshot….Uploading to failbook…

**SamIam Evans- **You would, Puck, you would.

**Mercedes Jones- **Tina, are you and I the only sane people on this website that don't have a crazy nickname?

**Blaine Anderson-Potter- **Hey! That's the fun of Facebook Cedes. (: Oh and Rachel, I will be dropping in tonight, if that's okay?

**Rachel ImmaStar Berry-** Only if you and Kurt get your fabulous asses over to McKinley ASAP! ;)

_Blaine Anderson-Potter and Kurt Hummel like this._

******Blaine Anderson-Potter**- Will do, Rachel.

**Santana Lopez-** I have a normal name!

**Finn Hudson**- My name is normal…. I guess.

**Rachel Immastar Berry- **Get off my status, Frankendouche.  
_Santana Lopez, SamIam Evans, Kurt Fabulous Hummel, Carole Hummel-Hudson, Mercedes Jones, and 67 other people like this_

**Finn Hudson**- Mom, why did you like that?

**Carole Hummel Hudson- **I have to give her points for creativity  
_Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Puck Isabadass, Rachel ImmaStar Berry, and Blaine Anderson-Potter like this._

**Puck Isabadass- **Finn, I love your mom (:**  
**_Blaine Anderson-Potter, Kurt Hummel, and Carole Hummel-Hudson like this._

**Carole Hummel Hudson- **Thank you, Noah. Right back at you. (:

**Finn Hudson- **EWWEY. PLEASE Don't tell me that you plan on going "Cougar Hunting" on my mom!

**Rachel Immastar Berry- **Once again**, **Get off my status, Frankendouche.

_Santana Lopez, SamIam Evans, Kurt Hummel, Carole Humme-Hudson, Mercedes Jones, and 13 other people like this._

**Finn Hudson- **Screw you guys.

**Quinn Fabray – **Stop talking to these losers, Finn. Oh and, Rachel (You're lucky I even used your name.) You're an ugly whore that nobody likes, but you sill manage to have every guy crawling all over you, but as soon as the topic of sex comes up, you giggle and run away. And then you walk around going "Oh, I'm ugly, feel bad for me and give me your solos.""

**Artie Abrams**- You're calling us losers when you're the bride of Frankendouche. xD  
Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, and 111 others like this.

**Santana Lopez- **:D

**Artie Abrams- **Whoa! 113 people liked that :D  
And could you have been more of a dick to Rachel?

**Rachel ImmaStar Berry- **Quinn is just jealous that we're having a kick-ass party and that she didn't get invited! Guys, the party starts in like an hour and the mansion is still a shit-sty. Put on your rubber gloves and gas masks and LET'S DO DIS!

Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, SamIam Evans, and Puck Isabadass like this.

* * *

"Frankendouche! Dude, where did you come up with that!" Puck yelled.

"I am more then one dimension, Noah." Rachel said, smiling.

"I don't wanna clean!" Puck said, sitting down and pouting.

Sam and Rachel suddenly looked at each other, grinning. They both secretly loved Disney movies, and watched them together all the time.

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's off to work we go!

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's off to work we go!

They started skipping around and ran downstairs to clean up the huge mess that was the mansion.

"They are so adorkable!" Puck said.

There was an awkward silence

"What! It's a word! I just made it up!" Puck said, running downstairs.

"Okay Puck, you go get the booze, Artie and Santana, you are in charge of food, Sam and I will finish cleaning." Rachel said.

As Puck was walking out the door, he said, "Remember to wear a condom kiddos!" Before Sam pushed him out the door.

Slowly but surely, they all left the house.

"Screw cleaning, it's just going to be messy after anyways! Let's dance!" Rachel said, dragging Sam into the basement.

"Rachel, this isn't going to end well. We both suck at dancing, and you know that!" Sam said, jokingly nudging her with his foot.

"You have a point…But we can sing!" Rachel said, turning on the karaoke machine her dad's had bought her before the accident.

Sam turned it off.

"Why would we sing, when we could be doing so many OTHER things." Sam said, smoothing a piece of hair behind her ear. All of his other girlfriends had never let him do that. It really bothered him, because it was always something he had wanted to do, after seeing that one guy do it in Zombieland.

"Okay, let's go upstairs in case Puck gets home." Rachel says, leading him up to her bedroom.

They start kissing, but it just feels off to Sam. They lay down on the bed, but where the usually excited and exhilarated look in Rachel's eyes isn't there. He begins to worry.

He slows things down, and eventually stops.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Oh. It's nothing. Really. Not a big deal or anything." Rachel said, turning to block him from the view of the single tear escaping her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"Rachel, what is it. Seriously." Sam said, spinning her around to face him.

"Just that comment Quinn made. You couldn't possibly find me pretty at all after dating her. She's like a goddess. I'm just worried that you could break up with me at any moment, and go back to any of your ex-girlfriends or your friends that are girls. They are all like super hot and popular and stuff." Rachel said, looking down.

"Why do we need to bring them into this. Who am I talking to right now?" Sam asked, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"…..Me." Rachel said, after a long pause.

"Who was I making out with a few minutes ago?" He asked.

"Me…. Is this going anywhere?" Rachel answered with a question.

"See. If I wanted any of them, I would be talking to them right now." Sam said.

"Okay, now I understand that you want only me, but why?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm. Rachel. Do you want me to read off a list? Because I wouldn't want you to miss your own party." Sam said, making her laugh.

"Yes Sam, I don't care if I miss my party." Rachel said, getting more confident as the conversation rambled.

"Okay:

One, You're Rachel Freaking Berry! The girl with the golden voice that caught my attention.

Two, No matter how many people tear you down, you have always seemed to be nice to everyone (accept Quinn, but bitch deserves it). The way you forgave Santana really proved to me that you really had strength and forgiveness. And the fact that you let her move in is pretty cool too.

Three, The way you dance never fails to make me laugh. And I think you could say the same to me. We dance badly, _together._

Four, your personality. I know you hate it, but I find it very amusing and full of twists and turns.

Five, you're the biggest nerd EVER! And I love you for it.

Six, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life. But the thing that is different about you, is that you are just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. And that, I swear on my WHOLE Avatar collection.

Seven, You are incredibly attractive. Like holy shit. Believe me or not, you are hotter than Santana. She may look good, but her body language can't compare to yours. Rachel, I don't care if this embarrasses you. You are boner-ific.

Eight, in this whole time I was reading this list, being in Glee, I have thought of the perfect song for this very situation. And I actually know the guitar chords, so if you will excuse me for a moment, I have to find my OTHER pride and joy." Sam said, smiling and running to go get his guitar from the piano room.

I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl

But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?

I've been playing too much guitar  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Oh

I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't

Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about

But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
**I love to hear that voice**  
And honestly  
I'm left with no choice

I've been playing too much guitar  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Oh

I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't

Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock n Roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Oh, oh

Rachel ran up and hugged him, even though he cracked a few notes, and whispered five wonderful words in his ear "Thank you. I love you."

Sam smiled, and repeated the last three back to her. They were having a great moment, when the door crashed open, and they heard the voice that could only be Puck's.

"I'm home, bitches! And I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Captain Morgan!"

"Wow. Puck really does know how to ruin a moment, even when he's not trying. Come on! Let's go get drunk until we can't see straight!" Rachel said, pulling Sam down the stairs where Santana and Artie came in with one of the biggest chip bags they had ever seen, and he had four of them. There mouths opened wide at the site.

"What? This means we won't have to go grocery shopping for years!" Artie said, wheeling by to reveal the millions of cans of dip hung in sacks on the back of his wheelchair, and more to come from the car.

"This is gonna be one hell of a party!" Rachel thought out loud.

"I'm not waiting for the others, screw them. I wants my beer, and I wants it now!" Santana said, grabbing a beer and giving it to each of her roommates.

People had already started flooding into the Berry Mansion, but the kids who lived there were already completely wasted, and surprisingly it was only Glee kids, with the exception of two of Blaine's friends from Dalton.

"Hey Rachel!" Blaine said, running through the crowd to hug her.

"H-i B-Blaine!" Rachel slurred, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Rachel, how are you ALREADY drunk? Oh, and I just wanted to make sure it was okay that I brought two of my friends." Blaine asked.

"Sure. They look cool. WHOA. You have really cool hair!" Rachel said, proceeding to play with his hair, looking like the most content girl in the world.

"Rachel, I think you need to go sit down." Blaine said, laughing and motioning for her to go back downstairs.

"Aye Aye, captain!" She said, saluting him and then going downstairs, tripping a few times on the way.

"Whoa. She's hot! Is that Rachel…. You know… Rachel Rachel?" Wes asked Blaine.

"Yes, but Ah Ah. Paws off Wes. She belongs to Sam Evans." Blaine said.

"Damn. Too bad. Who is Sam Evans, anyways?" Wes asked, just as Sam and Puck came tumbling down the stairs they were standing next to, limbs tangled together and having a fit of laughter.

"That's Sam Evans." Blaine said, pointing at the laughing, disoriented, blonde boy.

"What?" Sam asked, getting up from the floor that he had just recently face-planted into.

"Nothing Sam. Just go find your girlfriend, she's already completely drunk….And I think you might be worse." Blaine said, pushing him back in balance as he was starting to tip over slightly.

"This is just like last time, only twice as much booze, and less drama actually. Maybe that has to do with the fact that Quinn Fabray is M.I.A." Blaine explained to his friends. Blaine was just walking around getting to know everyone (because they were so drunk they didn't even know who they themselves were) for about an hour, then the doorbell rang, and in walked Mercedes and Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, running up to his boyfriend and hugging him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could be my ride home tonight. I have never drank before and I don't know how it will effect me. Oh, and please don't let me wake up in your bed and not have any idea where the hell I am. It didn't look like it was very much fun for you." Kurt said.

"Sure Kurt, I will be your designated driver." Blaine said, patting him on the back.

About fifteen minutes later, Kurt came back to Blaine, and it looked like he actually hadn't had too much to drink. Looks can be deceiving.

"Hey Blaine, I know that I have never been drunk before and never been around drunk people other than Rachel's last party, but I'm still super confused about why they're acting so weird."  
Blaine had heard the drunk archetype speech thing that Finn had given Rachel, so hey, why not tell it to Kurt.

"Okay, so when guys get drunk, they sort of fall into certain archetypes.

Like for example, Artie. He's the laughing drunk.

Blaine points to Artie, who is spinning around in his wheelchair with his hands up, screaming whee, and laughing until the cows come home.

And then there's Sam, the confused drunk.

_Blaine points to Sam, who looks even more confused then usual, but then Sam and Rachel start grinding, and Blaine frantically points at Mike (to prevent an awkward momen)t, who is leaning against a wall to keep his balance, and occasionally slipping and falling to the ground._

Moving on to Mike, the 'I can't keep my balance' drunk

And then to Puck, the 'Oh come on, just ONE more beer' drunk

Blaine points over to Puck, who is surrounded with beer cans sitting on the ground, and is begging Tina to get him another one, but she is just laughing and holding her head.

Blaine stopped, and noticed that Kurt had left his side and walked over to the microphone.

"Burp. Hey guys! Let's play spin the bottle!" Kurt said.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Finn are sitting in Finn's car outside of the Berry Mansion.

"Come on, Finn. You can do this. It's not like we're going to murder her or anything. We're just crashing her party. I've been doing it for years." Quinn said.

"No, Quinn. Something is going to end badly." Finn said, scratching his head.

"Okay Finn, let's compromise.-" Finn cut her off.

"You've tried to bribe me with sex before, and it didn't even happen, so no." Finn said.

"I was going to say I would get off your ass about prom…." Quinn said, somewhat hurt.

"Okay, I'm in." Finn said, bolting out of the car and running to the door before sneaking in, while Quinn smirked.

Quinn walked in to hear something interesting.

"Come on Rachel, I had to kiss Tina, you can kiss Santana." Artie said.

"Oh my god. This is gonna be hot." Puck said.

Quinn crept down the stairs, she had to see this.

"Okay geez guys. I'll do it. Calm your balls." Rachel said, standing up and smoothing her dress, before moving to the center of the circle.

After a few minutes of Rachel attempting to stall, she leaned in to the center of the circle, and pressed her lips to those of her best friend, as the shutter sound of Quinn's camera-phone went unnoticed to all but one of the Glee kids...

* * *

Ooooh. Suspense. :PP

CREDITS TO NEVERSHOUTNEVER FOR MAKING THAT BEAUTIFUL SONG.


	12. It's Okay To Cry

Just so people don't get confused, there is a sort-of spoiler from 'Rumours' in this chapter, but it's just a quote I snuck in right in the end. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT WATCH IT NOW, DAMNIT!

All of us Samchelites can't wait to see them dance at prom, right? Either they are just going to fall right in the middle of the dance floor or cause a sex-riot from their dancing skills xD

And Oh my god. I bawled at "Sammy, don't cry." D,:

Sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mike's POV

I saw Frankendouche pounding way too many drinks, and I laughed, but then I wondered why he was there… It's not like he was invited. I heard a weird clicky noise, and it sounded something like a shutter noise.

'What the hell was that noise?' I thought to myself. I turned around to see Quinn Fabray with her camera phone out, taking a picture.

"What the hell, Quinn?" I yelled. She ran up the stairs.

"Guys! Quinn got a picture and she's getting away!" I yelled. All of the kids jumped up and ran up the stairs after me. Blaine made it up fast, right behind me, but Puck was behind him, and he fell down the stairs, causing a domino effect and left a big heap of drunk kids at the bottom. Blaine laughed.

"Come on, we have to go!" I said, grabbing his hand and literally dragging him out the door. Quinn jumped into her car, with Finn about to get in.

"Why are you doing this, Finn. To Rachel. I mean, I knew you weren't the nicest, but this is the lowest I've seen you go. Think of what this would do to both of their reputations, _especially Rachel's. _She's already been through enough in high school. She's one of your brother's closest friends, Finn, please, don't let her do this." Blaine pleaded. Finn looked at them for a minute, stepped into the car and closed the door.

"Un-fucking-believable." Blaine whispered, throwing his hands up in the air. There was yelling coming from the car, but at the time I didn't notice.

"Jeez, that's low." I said, shocked at Finn turning his back on the girl that he had just recently dumped for another that had cheated in the past, and then she had tried ever so hard to get him back, and when that didn't work, she tried being friends, and she had stood up for him in every situation. Then she gets a new boyfriend, and he walks around like he still owns her, and he thinks she's just with Sam to make him jealous. God. He fucking pisses me off. He was going to ruin her reputation for Quinn fucking Fabray. I couldn't take it anymore. That bitch made fun of Tina all the time, and she was about to ruin someone's life over nothing. I ran over to the car, but before I could get there, Finn stepped out of the car.

"You know what Quinn, I have had enough of this shit!" Finn yelled holding her pink phone.

"No honey, you're drunk. Get back in the car." Quinn said.

"No, I mean what I say, I have just never had the guts to do it without booze! Yeah! Maybe you have reason hate Rachel, but she deserves none of this! You tear me down even though we're dating. I have never walked away from a conversation with you without feeling my already-nearly-non-existent self-esteem melting away. And I thought since you were in the shoes of the self conscious kid once, that you would understand that, but clearly I was wrong, like you tell me I am all of the time!" Finn said, turning around and crossing his arms like a five year old.

"He forms sentences better when he's drunk!" Blaine yelled, laughing, earning himself a shrug from Finn, only making us laugh more.

"Finn just give me back my god damn phone and find another ride." Quinn said, getting out of the car and reaching for her phone.

"You make fun of me for being tall, but now I get to make fun of you for being short!" Finn said, poking her nose when he said you, and holding the phone up as high as he can.

"Finn, you're being so immature! Give me back my phone!" Quinn said, jumping, and accidentally slipping and falling on the wet grass. Finn and Blaine start cracking up. Finn deleted the picture, gave the phone back to Quinn, and sulkingly walked into the car after having a good laugh. She sped off grumbling, and I decided to go back into the house to see what was happening.

I walked in to see that everyone was gathered around a small tv in Rachel's guestroom, which made no sense considering they had a plasma-screen just downstairs, and it was playing a Scream Two in very grainy quality, with Rachel banging on it and adjusting the antennae, and some of the kids going on drunk rants about how stupid and fake these girls were, especially Santana.

"Oh fantastic. Another movie with a blonde bimbo running, with her silicone bouncing in slow motion, running away from some guy with a two-dollar mask." Blaine said, sitting down by Kurt. Suddenly, I got a fantastic idea. I mean, every sane person should have a Scream mask in their Halloween costumes, right? Right, it's an essential. And a ninja costume is great too. Gee. I have to stop talking to myself. Okay, cool. Found the Scream mask. I snuck upstairs to where the kids were watching Scream, and I jumped into the room and yelled, without a reaction from any of them. I wondered why nobody was scared, and then I realized they were all sleeping! So I decided to sleep too. Good night.

* * *

Quinn's POV Flashback!

'Thank god for the recycle bin' I thought to myself, smirking.  
I was finally going to get Rachel back for all that she has done to me in the past.

"Quinn, why do you even hate Rachel so much?" Finn slurred, leaning his head back and kicking his feet up.

"That's none of your business, and even if I told you, you would forget, booze or no booze." I replied a bit too harshly.

"Gee. What crawled up your butt and died!" He yelled like a child.

"Not you!" I replied immaturely.

"Hey, that's mean." Finn said, pouting. I ran my hand through his hair. He was especially funny when he was drunk.

* * *

Nobody's point of view!

Rachel woke up with a blasting headache in a pile full of people in her bedroom. She was really confused, because she woke up on top of Brittany, and she looked over to see Santana sitting in Artie's lap, and it looked like he had run over Puck with his wheelchair, and that Puck was content with being crushed by the hunk of metal, all of them sleeping peacefully. Mike, Tina, and Mercedes were lucky enough to have made it to the bed, but they were hanging off the sides. The Warblers were no where to be found. Maybe they ditched the party before the drinks came out. Nope, the drinks were there from the second it started. She decided to look for the Warblers, but then she heard a knocking at the door. She tried to stand up, but she just fell immediately back down on the floor. He legs were like Jell-O. She screamed hoarsely. She knew that she couldn't get up, so she decided to crawl around the room to look for Sam. She opened the closet, no Sam; She checked everywhere, and when she was about to leave the room, she heard a thud on the metal springs from under the bed, and then a groan of pain, and then a hand came out from under the bed, dragging the rest of Sam Evans out from under the bed.

"What the fu-" He said. The doorbell rang again. His eyes got huge.

"It's the Po-Po! They're gonna catch us, Rachel! Get back under the bed!" He said, grabbing her hand.

"No, come on, I can't stand up!" Rachel said, trying to grab his hand.

"Okay, let's go." He said, picking her up, bridal style.

'He's gonna drop me He's gonna drop me He's gonna drop me He's gonna drop me' was what was going through Rachel's head, but at the moment she really didn't care.

She turned the door to see an FBI-looking guy staring down at her. She grabbed Sam's hand tightly. She was sure her parents were gonna kill her- oh wait, they're dead.

"Are you Rachel Berry? Daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry?" The man asked.

"She is I." Was all she could manage in her drunken state. She really didn't feel good, and her headache was getting worse.

"Well, considering that both of your parents have passed, you are not legally old enough to stay here on your own." He said. Both Rachel's and Sam's spirits sunk as the sentence they didn't want to hear rolled off his tongue. Rachel just let it all out, started bawling in front of the two men in the doorway.

"You have one month to make your decision and move out." He said, looking sympathetically at Rachel. "My parents died when I was fourteen. I know. It sucks ass."

Sam started singing Tighten Up in her ear softly, and that calmed her tears, but that didn't last long. Hey what do you know! They found Blaine! Even more drunk then the first time.

"Oh my god! It's the Po-Po!" He yelled, pointing at him and running around in a circle.

"See, it's not just me." Sam whispered in Rachel's ear, giggling a bit. She continued crying.

"We're gonna go now. You kids have fun. Just fill out this paper with the family member/relative that you want to live with by next month. We wish you the best, Rachel." She was shocked that they were clueless enough to not care about the dozen drunk kids parading around the house with no parental supervision, but that was the least of her worries.

Santana came through pushing Artie in his wheel-chair really fast, and she accidentally ran over Blaine's foot.

"OWWWW OH MY GOD!" He screamed. She let Artie go, and he ended up running into a wall, but she ran over to Blaine.

"I'm so sorry! But you still love me the mostest!" Santana said, looking at his foot. He put his arm around her.

"Bitch please, I'm a ninja." Kurt said, pulling his boyfriend up to a vacant guest room.

"Sam. I'm so scared! I don't want to move!" Rachel said, crying even harder into his chest.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." He said, trying his best to comfort her.

Santana ran by laughing, and noticed that Rachel was crying quite loudly, so she asked Sam what was wrong.

"The authorities came today, and said they were going to take her away next month." Sam said, his heart breaking a little more with every word he said.

Santana's jaw dropped. She couldn't lose Rachel after they had just became friends. No. She didn't learn all of those things from Lima Heights for no reason. She was keeping Rachel here, even if she had to pull some strings. She suddenly got a better idea.

"Just take her somewhere else for a while, and me and Artie can live hear!" She said, sounding as proud as the person who will find a cure for cancer.

"I don't know where to take her!" Sam yelled.

"Your house." Santana ordered. He shook his head, and mouthed 'no.' very harshly. Little did he know that Rachel knew exactly what he was saying.

"I heard my name!" Artie said, wheeling up to see that everyone was looking sad, and that Rachel was crying very deeply.

"What the hell? What happened?" Artie asked.

"Rachel is going to get taken away next month. I've been trying, but I can't cheer her up! I'm a fail." Sam said, sticking his lower lip out.

"Oh my god! NOO!" Artie yelled, still at bit drunk. "Here, Sam. Let me try to cheer her up." Artie said, getting his approval and spinning Rachel around and sitting her on his knee. Most of the other kids gathered around, wondering what had happened, while Santana broke them all the bad news.

Rachel was shaking so much, that Artie felt that his chair was going to tip over.

"Rachel. Rachel. Rachel, look at me." He said, taking her head in his hands and facing her towards him. She wiped the tears away, but they kept coming.

"Rachel, do you remember when we were little, when you and Puck would come and stay at my house when your parents were away on business, and he would just come to get away from all the sounds of glass breaking and other parent-fighting noises? You do? Remember the time when you stayed for two months that one time? I really wouldn't be surprised if your parents listed my parents as a guardian, and even if they didn't, they knew your parents well enough to know that you practically grew up with us! Then my parents could sign the form, and you could continue living here under their control!" Artie said, her crying ceasing for a moment.

"Yeah Artie, that's a great idea, but it's not that easy. The only names on the list are my grandfather that lives in Wisconsin, and some of my cousins. Thanks for trying to help, but it's no use. I will have to say goodbye to all of you in a month. I have no idea what I'm going to do." Rachel said, sobbing even more on Artie's shoulder.

"Hey guys, sorry to like totally ruin this, but we are four hours late to school." Tina said.

"I don't give a shit about my perfect attendance anymore." Rachel said, getting up and walking over to Sam. "Let's go to school." He said, as all the kids piled into the vanagon, all surrounding a sobbing Rachel in the back seat.

"What am I supposed to tell Mr. Schuester! I don't wanna go! I can't live without you guys, you are my first _real _friends." She choked out, falling back onto the bed. They were waiting on the bed for fifteen minutes, just watching her cry. Even though some of them weren't that great of friends with her, their hears were slowly being torn into billions of pieces. Just the way she cried was enough to tear you in half. She sounded so helpless, like a dog that has been beaten and can't do anything about it.

'I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to fucking cry…' Sam thought to himself.

Then his cell phone wrang, and he picked it up frantically and ran out of the Vanagon. This confused Rachel.

"Rachel! I have to go, like now." He said, running off down the street.

Rachel cried even harder now, and nobody knew how to comfort her.

"Hey guys, sorry to ruin the moment again, but now we are five hours late. We barely have enough time to get to Glee." Mike said, stumbling out of the car.

"Let's go." Artie said, motioning for Rachel to follow while Santana took her hand.

"It's going to be okay." Santana said, smiling comfortingly.

They all finished their last two classes, which were planning time and Art for Rachel, but she spent most of the first in the lady's Room crying. They all met up before Glee.

"I brought the Bloody Marys, Ya'll." Artie said, somewhat jokingly, they thought, until he actually pulled out his famous teal canteen.

"Holy shit. Déjà vu." Puck said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, this really sucks! I smelled something in the lunchroom, and went full out Exorcist in the bathroom!" Mike said.

"I love that you're talking now, but there are some guidelines to talking that you clearly haven't learned about yet." Mercedes said, earning a laugh from everyone; even a small one from Rachel, before tears started coming again.

"Oh Rachel, come here." Kurt said, wrapping an arm around her. The bell sounded.

All of the kids ran off accept for Brittany, who was just standing there staring at Rachel.

"What's up, Brittany?" Rachel asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, you're sad, and I don't like it when people are sad, and I want to make you feel better. And you have been through so much, and I have the perfect song to sing for you. So I'm going to sing you something in Glee club today." She said, smiling and hugging her, then running off to the choir room, leaving her speechless with a small smile on her face.

She walked in to a silent room, that seemed to be waiting to speak just for her appearance. She had always dreamed of this happening, but on a Broadway stage because of her fame, nothing like this. And the fact that everyone was there accept Sam, made her feel that much more vulnerable.

"Rachel, we decided that we wanted you to break the news to Mr. Schuester and Emma, while Emma is still here." Santana said, walking up and taking her hand, with Brittany on the other side, both looking very solemn.

"The authorities came to take me away yesterday, but they decided to give me a week to chose between moving to Michigan or Wisconsin. I will have to leave all of you,…. Just as I have started to make friends for the first time in my life." Rachel said, tearing up after saying she will have to leave them.

"What!" Finn yelled, to Quinn's disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, Finn!" She yelled.

"No. I'm not kidding you. I am going to lose one of my closest friends in a month, and I don't really like it." Finn said, glaring at his girlfriend.

"God! Rachel gets everything! And she's not even nice!" Quinn yelled.

"Hey, you know what Quinn!….." Brittany paused. "Shut up! When Artie and I broke up, he called me stupid, and I cried forever because I thought that he was the only person in the school that had never called me that, but Rachel never did either, and I really appreciate her niceness." Brittany said, trying her best to glare at Quinn, but made everyone laugh because she looked more constipated then angry.

'Closest friends? Bullshit!' is what she wanted to say, but Rachel held back and smiled and nodded at the fact that he had actually stood up for her, for once.

"Can I do my song now, Mr. Schuester?" Brittany asked, he nodded in response.

Somewhere along the way we're taught to keep it all together,  
We mask the pain we feel inside, to make everyone else feel better,  
You wrap your arms around yourself and bury all your sorrow,  
You can't hide from your emotions baby, they'll still be here tomorrow,  
If your heart won't let it flow,  
I want you to know,

It's okay to cry (Everybody's gotta hurt sometime)  
Let those tear drops fly (Don't even try to dry your eyes)  
Don't keep it all inside (In the mornin' it'll be alright)  
It's okay to cry

First you gotta fall apart to pick up all the pieces,  
If you don't learn to let it go,  
the pain inside increases,  
It takes more strength to hold it in then to give in and surrender,  
why's the first thing that we learn,  
the last thing we remember?  
Baby, tears don't make you weak, If I could only make you see,

It's okay to cry (Everybody's gotta hurt sometime)  
Let those tear drops fly (Don't even try to dry your eye)  
Don't keep it all inside (In the mornin' it'll be alright)  
It's okay to cry

It ain't nothing at all  
Sometimes you gotta break down and let 'em fall,  
Baby that's true

Ohhhhhh  
It's okay to cry (Everybody's gotta hurt sometime)  
Let those teardrops fly(Don't even try to dry your eye)  
Don't keep it all inside (In the mornin' it'll be alright)  
It's okay to cry

It's okay to cry

She got a standing ovation from everyone accept Quinn, yes, even Finn!

Rachel ran up to her and hugged her, letting tears run down on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I needed that."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	13. Revenge is Best Served Cold

Okay, so I got a bunch of requests that Quinn would have flashbacks after it was confirmed that Rachel would have to leave McKinley, and I know it's a bit off topic, so I hope you like what I did with it. And I have a newfound respect for Quinn…. For some reason…. Am I crazy? Oh yeah, and let's just pretend that Lauren never put up that picture of Quinn that showed what she really looked like when she was young. And I felt like I needed to have a reason for Quinn hating Rachel, and I feel that this chapter explains a lot.

* * *

Rachel was standing in the middle of the choir room, crying on Brittany's shoulder, even though everyone was staring, and a few of them had tears in their eyes (Brittany, Santana, Artie, Puck, and no matter how hard he tried to fight them, Finn.) Santana couldn't take it anymore, so she ran out of the room and into the girl's bathroom. She really didn't want to cry in front of all of them. Artie and Puck decided to go and look for her, because they needed to find her so they could go back to the mansion and find Sam.

Quinn couldn't handle this either. She ran out of the room and through the rain, got in her car, turned on a feel-good song, and just drove. She didn't even care where she went, because the girl that was honestly her first friend was going to be moved away because her parents died, and she had never gotten a chance to be nice to her. Then she got a text; it was a forward from Brittany, saying, "Do you remember what it was like, going from being a kid to being a teenager? Your best friends became your worst enemies. Lollipops turn into cigarettes. The innocent ones turn into sluts. Homework goes in the trash. Cell phones are used in class. Detention becomes suspension. Soda becomes vodka. Underwear turned into thongs. Kisses turn into sex. Remember when getting high meant swinging on the playground? When protection meant wearing a bicycle helmet? When the worst things you could get from boys were cooties? When dad's shoulders were the highest place on earth and mom was your hero? Your worst enemies were your siblings, race issues were about who ran the fastest? War was only a card game, the only drug you knew of was cough medicine, and wearing a skirt didn't make you a whore? When death only happened on CSI? The only things that hurt you were skinned knees, and goodbyes only meant until tomorrow? The only drama you knew of was Romeo and Juliet? The only thing you could cheat in was games, and players were only for sports not relationships? The only way we could change was with clothes and not ourselves. Yet we absolutely couldn't wait to grow up, and now growing up is our worst fear."

Tears fell down Quinn's cheeks, and she just really wished that she was young again; when she didn't get made fun of for being pregnant, when she didn't have to worry about _getting_ pregnant, when she didn't have to worry about cheating on a boyfriend, when she could just be friends with boys without everyone thinking they were fuck-buddies, and most of all, when she and Rachel were friends. No, more then that. Yes, Lucy Quinn Fabray and Rachel Barbara Berry were _Best _friends, and she gave that all away, and it was over something that wasn't even worth it. Some memories began floating through her brain of when she was little. She really missed being little. She first thought of the time she and Rachel first met. Oh great, Here comes the flashback.

_It was Friday, April 13, 2000, and Quinn was sitting alone at the picnic table on her fifth day at her new school. This is how every day had gone for her in the cruel six-year-old-world she lived in, until today, Friday the thirteenth. Being the new girl at McKinley Elementary in first grade wasn't the easiest thing in the world, and not to mention the fact that she was overweight, had glasses, braces, and her nose could be mistaken for one of a parakeet. Then to her surprise, somebody actually talked to her._

_Two somebodies actually. A small brunette girl walked up to her, followed by a skinny boy with hair that matched hers, and they both had the most adorable little cheesy outfits on, but she was too into the fact that she was going to have friends then to notice. He was wearing a sweater vest and dress pants and an adorable little bow-tie, and she was wearing a sweater with cats on it, tights, and a little plaid skirt with white Keds. The funny thing was that they still both dress the same as they did then._

"_Hi. My name is Rachel. What's your name?" The girl asked, holding out her tiny hand for her to shake. She politely shook it. It would be nice to have a friend._

"_Hi Rachel. My name is Lucy." Young-Quinn replied._

"_Hi, Lucy. This is Artie. He's kind of shy." He shook Quinn's hand. _Quinn smiled at the though of Artie walking. He really has to miss those days.

"_Are you guys, like, twins or something?" Quinn asked._

"_No. Haha. We get that a lot though." Rachel said, giggling and smiling._

"_Well, you do dress a lot alike, and you have the same hair. _

"_If I had a dime for every time somebody said that, I would have like 10 dollars! Like a billionaire!" Rachel said, clapping her hands and smiling while Artie just shook his head. _Quinn laughed at that memory. 'God, no matter who they are now, little kids are always cute.' Older Quinn thought, smiling.

"_Why are you talking to Lucy Caboosey? Why don't you come talk to me sweet-thang. " A stocky boy said. Artie glared at him, and Quinn's heart sunk. She hated that nickname. _

"_Dave, that was totally lame." Another boy said, elbowing him._

"_Because I like her! She's nice! Unlike you! I don't even know why you talk to me! GO AWAY DAVE!" Rachel yelled. Dave tried to pull her by the arm._

"_No! Stop it!" Rachel yelled._

"_Come on, Rachel! I like you, and I'm popular, so we have to hang out. That's what my brother told me." Dave said, trying to pull her again. She slapped his arm._

"_Okay. I'll just leave you alone with Lucy and your little boyfriend." Dave said, motioning for his followers to come after him._

"_I like him more than I like you!" Rachel yelled._

"Okay, that's it." Dave said, picking up a water bottle and throwing it's contents at Rachel. Rachel gasped, and her arms tensed, and tears were evidently building up in her eyes. And that was how all the slushying started. Puck will say that he invented it, but nope. It happened at recess, in first grade, and David Karofsky invented it.

"_Hey, what is your problem!" Young-Quinn yelled, picking up some playground dirt and dumping it on his head. He gasped, and then started to whimper. She smirked. Even though she didn't even know what smirking was, she was doing it right then, from sheer satisfaction and revenge. _

"_I'm.. I'm going to… I'm going to tell the teacher!" He said, running off like a whimp, even in front of his friends. And since this was first grade, that was a big deal. _

"_Come on, Lucy. We have to go, or else we will get a time out!" Rachel said, grabbing both of her friends, one in each hand, and running to a nearby tree. They all peeked their heads around the tree, with Rachel laying down on the bottom, Quinn on her knees looking around the tree, and Artie standing up looking out for the teacher. They saw Mrs. Lueny walking over, and they tried their best to all hid behind the tree. Everyone made fun of Mrs. Lueny, because her name sounded like loony, and she was in fact loony. _

"_Lucy, nice try. I can see all of you hiding behind there." Mrs. Lueny said._

"_There's nobody behind here." Rachel said, cursing herself for saying that out loud._

"_Lucy, why did you pour sand on Dave?" She asked. Young-Quinn walked out from behind the tree. "Because he dumped water on Rachel, and he called me Lucy Caboosey." She said._

"_What! Rachel, come out!" Mrs. Lueny yelled._

"_No. I'm too embarrassed." Rachel said, grabbing Artie's hand._

"_Come on, Rachel. You wouldn't want Lucy to get in trouble, would you?" Mrs. Lueny asked._

"_No. Lucy is my friend, and I wouldn't want her to get into trouble, so I guess I will come out now." Rachel answered. Young-Quinn had smiled when she said 'friend'. Rachel came out from behind the tree, her hand still in Artie's, but they broke apart, and pretended to look the other direction. Quinn, looking back at this now, thought that was absolutely adorable. _

"_Oh my goodness! Rachel, you are all wet! Let's call your dad and have him bring you a new shirt. Dave, you will need to talk to me after class today!" Mrs. Lueny yelled, as she was leading Rachel back to the school. Rachel looked back at them, worried about what Dave would do to them, but all he did was say "Aw man!" And walk off, sulking. _

_Quinn let a tear escape from her eye, but then she quickly wiped it away._

"_Are you okay Lucy?" Artie asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine, I just don't like that name, but he is going to stop now, I know it. Let's change the subject." Young-Quinn said. Artie didn't say anything._

"_You and Rachel are so cute together." Young-Quinn said, smiling._

"_What do you mean, together?" Artie asked._

"_You like Rachel, and she likes you. You guys were holding hands, that's what that means." Young-Quinn said, smiling even bigger. "You guys are gonna get married some day. That's what my mom used to say with me and Stephen, but then I changed schools." Quinn said, frowning._

"_Yeah, I like Rachel, just like I like you." Artie said._

"_No. You like-like her." Young- Quinn said, smiling and nudging him. She was only six, and she was already a relationship guru._

"_No I don't." Artie said, looking around guiltily._

"_You just moved your eyes, that means you like her." Young-Quinn said, pointing._

"_You like-like Rachel, Artie like-likes Rachel." Young-Quinn said repeatedly, skipping around in a circle. "I'm not going to stop until you admit it!" _

"_OKAY FINE I LIKE-LIKE RACHEL! Gee Whiz! Are you happy now!" Artie yelled, slapping a hand over Quinn's mouth. _

"_Yeah. I'm happy!" She said, clamping her hands together in awe of how cute her new friends would be. "I'll start planning your wedding now."_

"_No! You can't tell Rach! What if she doesn't like me!" Artie whispered loudly. _

"_Awh! You called her Rach! How cute is that!" Young-Quinn said. She really loved making people realize that they loved somebody. She really picked up a lot from watching all of those movies with her mom, like Thirteen Going on Thirty, and The Notebook. _

"_Just don't tell her I like her, okay!" Artie pleaded._

"_Like who?" Rachel said, coming up with a new animal sweater on._

"_Nobody." Artie said, clearly embarrassed. Quinn didn't say anything, because she didn't want to make Artie mad at her and lose him as a friend. The bell rang for lunch._

"_Come one guys! We need to get good seats in the caf!" Rachel said, making them both laugh as she grabbed their hands and dragged them to the 'caf'. They got their food and sat down in record timing. _

"_Yay! We got good seats!" Rachel said, sliding into an empty table._

_Rachel got a lot of food. She had a bagel, a bag of chips, celery, and milk._

"_Rachel, how do you eat so much and still stay skinny?" Young-Quinn asked._

"_I have a high metabolism. And I do dance, gymnastics, and soccer, so I guess that keeps me skinny." She said, opening all of her food and putting it in little rows._

_Quinn had never played sports before. She thought maybe she should try one, they are fun and they keep you skinny. Win-win!_

"_What are you doing?" Young-Quinn asked._

"_She has to get here early to 'set up shop'" Artie answered for her, doing air quotes. _

"_What?" Rachel asked, still putting her food into neat little rows. Then Dave Karofsky and his minions picking on some other kid interrupted their little talk._

"_What did we tell you about sitting with us, new kid?" Dave asked harshly. The kid said nothing, he just stared at the ground._

"_You heard him, new kid, go away!" Azimio said, and you didn't have to ask the kid twice, he left the cafeteria and appeared to be heading outside. Rachel ran up and stopped him._

"_Hey. Dave is really a jerk, isn't he. Why don't you come sit with me?" Rachel asked. The kid nodded and followed her back to the table._

"_Hey guys, this is… Well I don't actually know your name." Rachel announced._

"_My name is Mike." He mumbled._

"_What?" They all asked._

"_My name is Mike, Mike Chang. I just moved here from Australia." He said, with a small smile. "I have moved around a lot, this is my third school." _

"_Wow. In first grade you have already been to three schools. I'm Rachel by the way. Born here, and been here since." Rachel said, shaking his hand._

"_I just moved here from Oregon, so I'm new too. And my name is Lucy." Young-Quinn said, shaking his hand as well._

"_Hi, I'm Artie, and I think I actually talk more than you, and I'm the shyest kid in school. I'm sure we will be great friends." He said, laughing and shaking his hand._

"_How long have you been here?" Rachel asked._

"_This is my first day." He said. "I was kind of scared, with it being Friday the Thirteenth and all." He said, laughing._

"_I don't believe in that stuff. Luck and fate and magic eightballs are just a bunch of bologna to me!" Rachel said, taking a bite of her bagel. _

"_I think it's cool." Quinn said, looking at him, no, more like staring at him._

"_Lucy like-likes Mike!" Artie whispered to her, earning himself a jab in the ribs from her. Even though, of course, it wasn't true. _

_Rachel heard it and smirked at Quinn. _

"_I'm kind of confused here." Mike said._

"_Oh it's nothing. It's just time to dump our trays." Rachel said, "But I guess you're not done." _

"_Oh, I'm full." Mike said, rubbing stomach._

"_They check to make sure that you ate all of your food, but they don't notice if you just shove it all in your milk carton." Rachel said. "We have let you in on our little secret." She said, winking over-dramatically._

"Oh. Gotchya. Thanks!" He said, shoving the surplus food into the carton and walking off with them to dump their trays.

"_Do you guys want to all come over to my house today? My dads bought me lightsabers, so we can be just like Yoda and all of the other weird people from Star Trek!" Rachel said._

"_Star Wars." Artie corrected._

"_I've never seen Star Wars." Quinn and Mike said simultaneously. Artie and Rachel's jaws dropped._

"_You guys are coming over right…now!" Rachel waited for the bell to ring, and of course, she was right on cue._

_They all asked their parents, and then ran back to Rachel's house, which was conveniently placed about a block away from the elementary school._

_They had a Star Wars marathon that night, and they played with their lightsabers until eight o'clock! _

"_Hey kids!" Rachel's dad said, picking her up and tickling her._

_Her other dad walked in. "Hey, its about time for you guys to go home!" He said, getting a groan from all of the kids._

"_Come on! Five more minutes!" Rachel whined._

"_Okay, Okay honey, you guys can play for five more minutes." He said, laughing._

"_Yay!" She screamed, running over to her friends and plopping down next to them. _

"_Rachel, you have two dads?" Young-Quinn asked._

"_Yep!" She replied, not moving her gaze from the tv screen._

"_Oh. That's weird. But not in a bad way. Just different." Young-Quinn said, smiling._

"_No, it really isn't. Not all families have a mom and a dad." Rachel stated._

"_Well I do, so I'm just not used to it being different then that." Young-Quinn said, smiling._

"_My parents were divorced, and I live with my mom and Robert now, but I still get to see my dad on the weekends." Artie said._

"_My dad is off somewhere fighting for our country, and I live with my mom and my sister." Mike said._

"_No matter who your family is, big, small, two dads, two moms, a step-dad, or if your dad is serving in the war, they love you just the same, and nobody should be able to get down on you for it, because your family is your family, and you love them all the same." Rachel said, causing all of them to smile. _Quinn only realized it now, but Rachel was a genius even before she got her training-wheels off.

"_Okay kids, its time for us to take you all home." Rachel's dad said._

"_Okay." They all yelled, jumping into his Escalade._

"_Tonight was really fun, guys. I'm glad I have made new friends." Rachel said, beaming at all of them. _

Those were the days. And boy did Quinn miss them. She decided that she would stop by Wal-Mart to pick up some things, and pass the time, and daydream about being young again. She went down the dessert isle, and saw a box of Red Velvet Cake, triggering another flashback.

_It was the first day of third grade, and Rachel, Artie, Mike, and 'Lucy' were enjoying each other's company, as they had for the past three and three fourths years._

"_Hey guys!" Rachel said, as she and Artie walked up to where Mike and Quinn were standing._

"_Hey! I'm so sad summer is over." Young-Quinn said, pouting._

"_You can say that again." Artie said, scuffing his feet._

"_Hello. Um. I'm new here, and I don't really know where to go." A small boy said, tapping Artie on the shoulder._

"_What?" He asked, turning around._

"_I'm new here, do you think you could show me around? I just moved here from Georgia because my mom passed away. My father and I own the new Car Repair shop." The kid said._

"_Oh! I went there yesterday with my mom! She is a bit of a reckless driver." Artie replied._

"_I know, I recognized you from yesterday. You are the only kid that has ever stopped by." The kid said. "Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you all." _

"_Hi. I'm Artie Abrams." Artie replied, shaking his hand._

"_I'm Lucy Fabray." Young-Quinn said, shaking his hand._

"_Mike Chang." Mike said, pausing for a bit before shaking his hand. _

"_And I am Rachel Berry. Welcome to McKinley Elementary." Rachel said, smiling at him._

"_Thanks." Kurt said. Rachel and Mike left to show Kurt around, leaving Lucy and Artie._

"_Are you ever going to tell Rachel how you feel? And don't say you don't like her anymore. I can see it in your eyes. The way you smile at her is just beautiful." Young-Quinn said._

"_No. Because if she didn't feel the same way, she wouldn't want to be friends with me. And I would rather have her in my life as a friend then not at all. Even if I love her more then the world, and she likes someone else." Artie said, frowning._

"_Wait, who?" Young-Quinn asked._

"Ma-am. Your groceries are ready." The bag-lady said.

Quinn thanked her and made her way out of the store, when another memory came to mind.

It was Rachel's twelfth birthday, and they had all just started their sixth grade graduation, when Rachel's parents had to leave abruptly for a job interview or something, and Rachel called Quinn after school that day, on her brand new cellphone. By this time, Quinn had joined gymnastics and she was on Rachel's dance team, and she had lost some of the weight, but she was still a little chubby and still had the glasses, the braces, and the beak.

"_Hey Lucy! My parents are gone, and my friend from Temple suggested that we have a party tonight at my place. You can come now if you want." Rachel said.  
Quinn was over there pretty fast, even though she lived on the other side of town. "Hey Lucy! I'm glad you could make it! Come on in!" Rachel said, leading her into the massive house and then placing herself in Artie's lap, which was much easier now with him and his wheelchair. _

"_Hi, I'm Brittany!" A tall blonde girl said, hugging her._

"_Hi Brittany. I don't think we've met… ever." Quinn said._

"_Oh. Sorry. I'm on Rachel's dance team. What's your name?" Brittany asked._

"_I'm Lucy." Quinn said, smiling._

"_I used to have a cat named Lucy, but she ran away." Brittany said, pouting._

"_I'm sorry about that!" Quinn said._

"_Hey, why is Rachel sitting on a robot?" Brittany asked, and then the front door swung open, revealing a boy carrying a six pack of Monster Energy._

"_No need to fear, Puckzilla is here!" He said, pulling Rachel off of Artie's lap and swinging an arm around her. Artie frowned at the lack of his best friend. Quinn frowned too, because she had met Puck at Rachel's fourth grade party, where he was all over her, and Quinn had the BIGGEST crush on him. Like ever. Quinn had even told Rachel, but like most things having to do with relationships, Rachel was totally oblivious to everything she was doing. Quinn and Artie's eyes met, and they could both see that the other was sad. Quinn walked over to him._

"_Damn." She said._

"_Yeah. It really sucks, doesn't it." Artie said, pouting and grabbing a can of Monster._

"_Sure does." Quinn said, grabbing herself a can._

"_Hey! Let's play spin the bottle!" Puck said, squishing a can and putting it in the center of the already forming circle of pre-teens._

"_Ohh! I want to go first! Is that okay Rach?" Brittany asked._

"_Be my guest." Rachel said, sitting in between Quinn and Artie._

_Brittany spun the bottle, and slowly but surely, it landed on Mike._

_There were oo's and ahh's from the crowd, and Brittany grabbed him by the shirt and pecked him on the lips._

"_Whoa." He said, putting a hand up to his lips._

"_My turn!" Puck yelled, spinning it, with Quinn praying it landed on her, and Artie praying it didn't land on Rachel, and Rachel off in another world, not caring what so ever. To their dismay, it barely passed Quinn and landed right on Rachel. They both cursed under their breath. Rachel and Puck kissed, right in front of them, and pain shot through their hearts as it seemed to go on forever. Rachel pulled away with a blank expression on her face, like she was confused. _

"_My turn!" Quinn yelled and spun the bottle as hard as she could, too angry to even care who it landed on. It landed on Artie. They both knew what they had to do. She made sure to do it right in front of Rachel, too. Quinn wasn't the actor Rachel was, but damn, they made this look like they enjoyed it a bit too much. When Quinn pulled away, she made sure to 'accidentally' catch Rachel's expression out of the corner of her eye. It was a cross between a 'Did you really just do that?' look and a 'You just took my heart, and tore it into five-bazillion pieces'. _

"_Lucy, can we talk?" Rachel asked, leading her into the guest bedroom._

"_Did you really just do that?" She asked._

"_Yeah. I did. And I could be asking the same thing to you! You knew I liked Puck!" Quinn yelled._

"_I did?" Rachel asked, bearing a look that Brittany wore usually._

"_Yeah you did! Rachel, why are you just totally oblivious to any consequences in life!" Quinn yelled.  
Tears started forming in Rachel's eyes._

"_It was just a game." Rachel said, looking like a kicked puppy. "It's not like I love him." _

"_Well then why did you kiss him like that?" Quinn asked._

"_I just wanted to have some fun tonight. You know, we're in sixth grade afterall." Rachel said, on the verge of being in tears._

"_That doesn't explain why you did it!" Quinn yelled._

"_Why are you yelling at me! I just did it because that's the rules of the game. You kissed Artie to be mean and get back at me!" Rachel yelled._

"_So what if I did!" Quinn yelled. Artie and Puck came into the room. Rachel had always been the type to want revenge, no matter how cold or low it seemed._

"_Revenge is best served cold." Rachel said, giggling and positioning herself in Artie's lap once again, but this time leaning up and kissing him all in one swift movement. Artie was shocked, Puck was smirking, and Quinn was furious. She went over and put a hand on Puck's shoulder, and she went for it, but he backed away._

"_Whoa. I'm not big on kissing people I don't know." He said, putting his hands up. _

"_Ugh!" Quinn yelled, running out of the room, out the door, and all the way back to her house. And that very minute, she decided that she would join the track team, and the swim team, and anything to make her lose a couple pounds. That's it. It came to her. She would become a Cheerleader._

_Quinn moved away that year, to another side of Lima, and she didn't speak to Rachel at all through middle school. Every once in a while, she would get another text from Rachel with an apology, but she ignored them all. In fact, she basically forgot everyone at McKinley Elementary, because she was climbing up the social ladder at Carmel Middle School. She knew she would get Rachel back in high school. When she entered McKinley High School her freshman year ,many heads turned. Especially those of Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, and Artie Abrams. All of the others didn't even recognize her. Her eighth grade year, she dropped from an eight to a zero from a rigorous diet and exercise plan, picked up a box of 'Sheer Blonde' hair dye from the drug store, bought hazel contacts, and last but not least, got her beak fixed. Her and Rachel spent pretty much their whole Freshman year fighting over Puck, with Rachel almost always appearing to come out on top. That all changed during Sophomore year, when Puck decided to invite her over one night after a long day of her parents screaming at each other. She had just started dating Finn Hudson, the one that Rachel made goo-goo eyes at daily, basically just for the purpose of getting back at her. So she didn't feel much guilt going over to Puck's._

"_Wait, so why did you invite me here?" Quinn asked, stepping into his small house._

"_Well, because Rachel is a prude, and you're hot." Puck said. Quinn was a little irritated by that, but finally she would get what she wanted._

"_Oh. Okay." Quinn said, sitting down on his bed. _

"_Drink up." He said, handing her a wine cooler. Quinn knew it was wrong, but she really didn't care about anything, considering her life had recently gone to shit. Her parents were fighting even more, and they were obsessed with appearance and social status, and her self-esteem was slowly fading away, and the fact that she was popular was all right, but everybody hated her. She chugged down the bottle. She didn't remember much after that, and maybe that had something to do with the fact that she had about four more after that, but it must have been good, considering that was all Puck talked to her about. _

"_Wow Quinn, I didn't know you had that in you." Puck said, breathing heavily._

'_Revenge is best served cold.' Quinn thought to herself, smirking. _

* * *

Another chapter wil be up soon, hopefully.

And I can't wait for the PROM EPISODE! :D


	14. Meet the Twerps

I am so sorry for taking so long, but I have really had the weirdest week of my life, but none of you care about my personal life, so on with the story, that I took so long to update. I thank you for your patience.

* * *

Rachel's point of view

"I have to go." Quinn said, before running out of the room.

"Thank you so much Brittany! You are the best." I said, never wanting to let go of her.

"Rach, I love you, but I need to breathe." Brittany said. I let go, and she stepped back, inhaling a huge breath, and then hugging me again. My cell phone rang.

"Brittany, it's Sam, so I better go talk to him. I'll see you later!" I said, mouthing I love you to her, and she smiled and repeated.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Um. I need you to meet me by the Old Barn Out Back restaurant. ASAP." Sam said. **A/N: That's a real restaurant in Lima! I've been there!**

"What? I've never been there." I said.

"My parents own it. It's kinda beat up, and it's not too popular, so I don't blame you for not knowing. And I'm sorry I never told you, it just kinda never came up. I'm really sorry." Sam said, frantically.

"It's okay! It's okay! No harm, no foul. I got directions on my phone and I will be there in ten." I said, running outside in the rain.

"Shit!" I yelled. I couldn't take the car, because then Artie, Puck, and Santana wouldn't have a ride. I decided to try to run all the way back to my house. I never told anybody this, but I'm actually on the track team, and I'm actually kind of good. But of course, nobody would notice another group on top of all the activities I participate in. Oh well. Nobody has to know. I finally arrived at my house, drenched in rain. I didn't have time to change, so I just grabbed the keys to my Jag when out the window I saw a car pull up in the front driveway. Out stepped the two officers who had not long ago threatened to take me away; away from my friends, away from my roommates who were pretty much my family, away from _Sam._ I was confused. They weren't supposed to be here for another month! I sprinted into the garage, slipping on the way down and knocking down a huge, open can of bright blue paint. I cursed to myself. Fucking fantastic. I was hiding from authorities in my own house, I looked like a smurf, and my boyfriend needed me for whatever reason, in less then ten minutes. I grabbed a towel from the storage shelf and jumped in my car before it was too late. Surprisingly, I made it out of there unnoticed.  
I called Sam.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up, babe?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to be a little late. It's a long story. I will explain it when I get there. It may be a while. I've been hitting every single god damn red light here, so I will see you in ten." I said, hanging up and throwing my phone down in frustration. Not at Sam, but at myself for being such a dipshit. After what seemed like the longest car ride ever, I finally got to the restaurant.

"Rachel!" Sam yelled, running up to hug me, not even stopping when he saw the paint. "Blue looks rather dashing on you." He said, jokingly. "You remind me of Neytiri from Avatar."

"I know right!" I said, jokingly.

"I'm so glad you came." He said, taking a chunk of blue paint out of my hair, laughing.

"Anything to help you. But why did I come?" I asked.

"It's a long story, come over here and sit down at the bar. The customers don't need to know the details of my personal life." Sam said.

"Hi. I'm Stacey. What's your name?" A small girl asked, tugging on Sam's shirt.

"Hi Stacey. My name is Rachel." I said.

"Rachel is a pretty name." Stacey said.

"Awh, Thank you!" I said. She beamed.

"You're welcome." She said, beaming.

"Sam, where's the Capri Sun, again?" A boy not much bigger asked, scratching his head.

"It's in the fridge in the back, like it is every time you ask." Sam said, messing his hair.

"Sweet, thanks!" He said, about to run off before Sam grabbed him.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Hi." The small boy said, waving at me.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." I said.

"I'm Stevie." He said, sitting on one of the bar stools and kicking his adorable little feet up.

"I like your shirt, Stevie." I said.

"No way! I never thought that a one of Sam's friends would like Transformers, especially a girl, or even talk to me for that matter." Stevie said, mouth wide open.

"Oh yeah, my dads used to love them." I said, looking away for a moment.

"Dads…. Used to….?" Stevie puzzled.

"Let's change the subject." Sam said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Stacy asked, still beaming.

"Yes she is." Sam said, smiling at me.

"Oh. Sammy has a girlfriend, Sammy has a girlfriend." Stacy started chanting, followed by Stevie.

"Okay twerps! Off to the dungeon you go! Arrrr." Sam said, picking them up, each under one arm and taking them away.

"So you met the twerps, I take it." A unfamiliar voice said. I turned around to see a very thin girl with long black hair, quite a few piercings, and the prettiest green eyes ever once you got past the thick black eyeliner, and a pretty big gash on her cheek.

"Hahah yeah I did. Don't take this the wrong way, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Tatum, Sam's other sister. I assume that you're Rachel, I mean he's obviously got you into the Avatar thing to the point where you come in here looking like one." She said, laughing. I shook her hand.

"I am, but actually I was running around, and I spilled paint all over myself, but I be that he would like to take credit for turning me into a living replica of one of James Cameron's creations." I said. She laughed.

"You're funny! I like you. You're actually the only girl Sam has brought home that I've liked. But if I ever come home to find you getting it on with my brother, consider our friendship ruined. Exactly the reason I'm not too fond of Santana." She said.

"Well, Santana is my best friend, and when I'm up against Quinn Fabray, it's hard not to be liked." Rachel said, laughing.

"I did like Santana a lot more then I liked Quinn. She was too into… You know… Religion. It kinda freaked me out." Tatum said.

"Random question, but where did you get your spider bites?" I asked.

"Whoa, you know what these are called?" She asked.

"My dad's best friend was a tattoo artist that did piercing like that for some extra cash." I said.

"Oh cool! Well in that case, I actually did them myself. It's a miracle they're not infected." She said.

"Yeah, I was gonna say. I mean you can't get them done around here unless you're like eighteen or something. And it's not cheap either." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'm only fourteen, so I don't think that would work out." She said, running a finger through her hair.

"Hey Tater Tot, how's it going?" Sam said, before sprinting away when she immediately stood up to chase after him.

"You asswipe! I told you never to call me that!" Tatum yelled, before jumping on his back, with all of the customers watching. She got him in a headlock. His arms were flailing, trying to grab her. They struggled like this for about five minutes.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He yelled.

"Okay, Okay. Whimp." She said, before jumping off his back and walking to the back room.

"Sam, besides meeting your family, why did you want me to come here?" I asked.

"Okay. Well I haven't really gotten you involved in my family life for a reason. I really didn't want you to be thrown in to all that happens, but I think you have the right to know. We live in the basement of the restaurant, which puts food on the table for the kids, but there are only three rooms down there. My parents get two separate rooms, to keep them from killing each other, and then all four of us cram into the living room. I mean it's big and it has a TV, but sometimes I wish I had my own room. But back to the point, my dad sometimes gets drunk, and he's really rough with us, not me or the munchkins as much as Tatum. She has it really hard here, and I don't know what to do about her. When I was gone from Glee practice, Stacey had called me and said that my dad had gotten really drunk, and that he locked her in the bathroom with Stevie, and that she didn't know what to do. I came over here as fast as I could, and apparently nobody had been harmed, but I got my parents to take their fight somewhere else. This is what has happened our whole lives. I just need to constantly be taking care of them, and I would really like to get them out of here. I feel I owe them that much." Sam said, near tears.

"Oh my god, Sam. I-I-I had no idea. I'm so sorry. And you know that I would totally let them stay with me, if I wasn't practically being deported in a month." I said, on the verge of tears myself.

"I know. I'm going to miss you so much. Do you know where you're being taken yet?" He asked.

"No, but I already told you the options, and both of them aren't exactly around the corner." I said.

"Life's a bitch." Sam said.

"And then you die." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.

Then it hit me. The wave of emotion and realization that everyone gets sometime in their life. A second ago I was smiling and happy, and then came the waterworks. He pulled me into a hug, and there I stayed, sobbing my eyes out.

"Do you wanna stay the night here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I do if you don't mind. I just have to call my dads-." I cut myself off with more sobs. I had taken their death so easily, thought on the inside the pain was slowly eating me away. I just wanted to sit in his arms and cry for the rest of my life, but no, they had to take away the best thing that had happened to me. I somehow forced myself to stop crying after awhile. I was still sniffling and wiping my eyes a lot.

"Here, I will just run home and get some stuff, and I'll be right back." I said.

"What do you need? If you leave, I'm coming with you." Sam said.

"Nevermind. I don't want to leave. I can just sleep in one of your shirts. I don't care about anything else anymore." I said.

"Okay good." He said, hugging me. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I said, holding on to his hand as long as I could before the grasp broke.

Being me, I wandered off to a different section of the restaurant. Tatum walked by and she was singing a song that I didn't really recognize.

"Hey there,  
I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all.  
Where you are and how you feel.  
With these lights off as these wheels  
keep rolling on and on.

Because my heart is in Ohio." She sang, with a surprisingly beautiful voice.

"Hawthorne Heights I see." I said, leaning against the wall. Tatum dropped a container of spoons and forks.

"Shit! Rachel, you scared the hell out of me! I didn't know you were here." She said, blushing.

"Wow. You have a really great voice! You are going to McKinley next year, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tatum asked.

"You should join Glee club!" I said.

"Wait, Sam's in that, right?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but…But so am I, and I'm sure he wouldn't be _that _annoying." I said.

"No! Then Sam would find out that I sing!" She said.

"Well, he has to find out _somehow_." I said, making a run for the door, when she grabbed my arm.

"Oh my god, Rachel. Please don't tell Sam that I was singing! He would never let me live it down." I just smirked to myself.

"Please! I'm begging you!" She yelled.

"Okay, Okay! I wont tell him." I said. "Just take me to a place that is private then. Sam will not be able to hear us talking." I said.

"Okay. I'll take you to my room." She said.

"It will be good for you to have some girl-talk. Considering you don't get to have it much." I said.

"Yeah. I like it that way. I will talk to you if you don't call it girl-talk." She said.

"Okay, Okay. But since you're the oldest girl in your family pretty much, that really has to suck. And I totally feel your pain, my dads never were home or cared about me, but I thought the world of them." I said.

"My parents are home literally twenty four seven, considering we all live and work here, and they are fighting twenty four seven. When your parents are already violent, and they work at a bar, its not a good combo." Tatum said, opening the door. I saw that her arms had been pretty beat up, and it looked like some were self-inflicted and others were definitely not.

"Okay Rachel, what do you want to talk about?" Tatum asked.

"Well, before you can trust me, we have to get to know each other." I said.

"Okay, you go first." Tatum said, reapplying her eyeliner.

"Well, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, I am a Junior at McKinley High, I am in Glee Club, on the Track and Cross Country teams, and in a bunch of other extra-curricular activities that nobody really cares about. I love all kinds of music and I am very open to different genres and groups, although Broadway is my favorite kind of music.-" Tatum cut me off.

"You can't tell Sam this either, but I kinda like some Broadway stuff too. I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue." She said.

"Hmm. What else. I am dating your brother, which you might find totally creepy, but anyways, my best friends names are Santana Lopez and Artie Abrams, and they live with me, my favorite movie is Mama Mia, and my secret obsession movie is Kick-Ass… but don't tell anybody." I said.

"Okay. My name is Tatum Jillian Evans, I am in eighth grade at Lima North Middle School. I play the Violin in the orchestra, and I finally made first chair over Serena Ashcraft, oh my god she pisses me off, umm, my friends and I have a band called The City of the Pitiful, and we sometimes play here at the bar for a bit of cash, because we don't get gigs much anymore. My favorite Bands are Hawthorne Heights, Metallica, and Death Cab For Cutie, but I also like music from Rent and Chicago, those are like, the best musicals ever. My best friend is Makenna Shump, and my boyfriends name is Scott Pearson, and they are the coolest people you will ever meet. Ever. Haha. I think that's enough about me." She said.

"Wait, so do you share this room with Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. It was clear who's side was who's, but surprisingly enough it was all really clean. "Which means, if I ever walk into my own room to see you fooling around with my brother, you will have scarred me for life, and I'm never speaking to you again." She said.

"Whoa. Harsh. Its only my first day here." I said.

"That's only me. If my parents caught you…. They would probably grab the shotgun off the mantle.. Literally." She said, looking away. "Do you know what its like, to be scared in your own home?" She asked.

"Yes, I do, actually." I said.

"How. You have parents that love you." She said.

"My dads died in a car accident two months ago." I said, with no expression.

"Oh-oh my god. I had no idea. Sam never told me." She said.

"Its okay. I can cope with my feelings now." I said.

"Okay, now that things are getting personal, what is up with your arms?" I asked.

"Abusive parents, no money, nobody who even cares about you, what is a girl to do?" She said, looking ashamed.

"Tatum, do you do this all to yourself?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Tatum, do your parents beat you?" I asked. sternly. Then the door flew open harshly, crashing against the wall with a loud thud. Tatum's eyes got huge as she said. "Rachel, get out of here. Now."

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
I re-named my cat Lady Tubbington, and I dare you to review this just for that. :D


	15. PLEASE READ: EMERGENCY AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello Readers,

I have been having severe writers block, and I also have another story that I am writing called Numbers, which is going very much better then this story has.

If nobody cares, then I will just cut things off now and stop writing, but if you do care, then either offer offer your ideas or help, or just wait until I finally update.

The only reason I kept with this story so long is that it's Samchel, my OTP, and Numbers is a Puckleberry horror story. I would love some tips for this one, because I don't know how to end it.

I'm just wondering if anybody wants me to continue writing, because if not, I can focus completely on Numbers, and just cancel this story all together. Just to see if anybody cares.

AND, it isn't that i like the reviewers for numbers better, it's not that at all, you guys have been great, it's just I really like where Numbers is going, and I don't really know how to end this one. I have the next chapter planned out, but I don't know where to go from there? Like should I have her move away and end it like that or what? Like I said, I would love suggestions, and if there is a way for somebody else to take this over after I'm done, that would be awesome, but if not, I will be wrapping it up in just a few chapters unless I get some suggestions. It just isn't as fun now that I have numbers.

I'd love to see if anybody wants me to keep writing.

Thanks for putting up with all my madness

-Carlie


End file.
